


The Kids Aren't Alright

by anonymouschupacabra (accordingtomyresearch)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Drinking, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Slow Build, mentions of other relationships but kagehina is the main pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 20:54:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 69,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4536954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accordingtomyresearch/pseuds/anonymouschupacabra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“No fucking way!” Hinata shouted startling Kageyama.<br/>Kageyama turned in shock to see Hinata pointing at him in the doorway.<br/>“That’s becoming our greeting” Kageyama said as he gained some control over himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You're Crashing But You're No Wave

**Author's Note:**

> this is actually my first fanfic in this fandom, which of course i've decided to make some long multi-chapter thing, but i've already written quite a bit of it so hopefully this will have semi-regular updates. the tags will update as the story goes further along.

            With a final shove, Hinata finally moved the sofa into place. That was the last of the big furniture to move in to the apartment and he now only had what looked like a hundred boxes to unpack. Sighing he slumped into his newly situated sofa and closed his eyes.

            Freedom. That's what this apartment meant to him. The freedom to live as he chooses. To come and go as he pleases. To eat what he wants when he wants. Just, freedom. Not that living at home was horrible but having a nosey little sister around all the time and snooping but caring mother doesn't bode well for maintaining a modicum of privacy. So when he received a volleyball scholarship and was able to move to Tokyo to pursue his dream, it was like a call to freedom.

            Hinata was jolted out of his peaceful ravine by his phone ringing. Scrambling to answer it he managed to do so right before it went to voicemail.

            "Hello?" he said wishing he bothered to look at the caller ID before answering. He wasn't exactly in the mood to be bombarded by questions about his upcoming start of term by his mother. He just managed to find some zen and he didn't want to ruin it by stressing out while simultaneously trying to continuously convince his moving that him leaving for school was going to be a great thing...yes even though he is playing volleyball and not studying something that his sister likes to joke as "useful".

            "Hey! I heard from your sister that today was your move in date. Did you get all your stuff in already? Oh I bet you had way more stuff than you realized. Why didn't you call me to help you with the move? You know I'm here in Tokyo now, I could have helped. I want to see you, I miss you. And you have to come see my apartment, it's totally amazing. Ugh but I'm so glad you're here!! I want to come help you, text me your address I'm going to-" the voice on the other line was finally cut off by Hinata.

            "Whoa whoa, slow down Yachi." Hinata smiled and shook his head at his friend. If she wasn’t his best friend he would have hung up on her by now. "Yes I just moved in today, and yes..." He said looking at all the boxes-" I have a lot more stuff than I thought"

            "I knew you would, same thing happened to me. When I moved in, I was like 'oh I don't have that much stuff it won't take me too long to unpack' and lo and behold here I am a 2 months later and there's like 6 boxes I just can't get through." Yachi said. "And sorry, when I get excited I just start talking and sometimes I just keep going and going and- "

            "Yes, yes I know." Hinata laughed, "That's why I just cut you off now. I find it saves time."

            "Good plan"

            "I think so. But anyway if you want to come over and see the place I can text you my address- granted everything's in boxes so..." Hinata said

            "I would love to come over. I'll help you unpack if you want. Oh yes this will be so much fun!" Yachi said excitedly into the phone so loud Hinata had to pull it slightly away from his ear.

            "Ok I'm going to text it to you now, see you soon" Hinata said before hanging up. He texted her his new address which gave him a small flush of pride and she immediately responded that she would be there in about half an hour.

            Contented, Hinata sunk back into his sofa and surveyed his apartment. It was nothing too big or fancy or even overly nice. It was small, just a living area big enough for his sofa and a TV and maybe a bookcase, a reasonably sized kitchen with a small eating area big enough for a table with two chairs, a bedroom that fortunately fit a full sized bed with much room to spare, and finally a nice sized bathroom which was all the better because he didn't have to share. It was just close enough to things and school that he could walk or take the train, but just far enough to keep it from being expensive; to him it was perfect.

            Just as Hinata began to romanticize his new apartment when he was struck with the knowledge that he had absolutely zero food in his apartment. He checked his phone. It had only been about 4 minutes since he texted Yachi so he had just about 25 minutes to maybe run to a convenience store to get some snacks.

            Hinata ran into his room and went to the first box that was labeled "clothes", or at least he thought it was labeled that, his handwriting was atrocious and as he ripped off the tape he wondered if he labeled any of the boxes correctly in his haste to pack. Thankfully the box contained sweatshirts and jeans, and Hinata pull off his grimy, sweat soaked moving clothes. He pulled on a black sweatshirt that said "I Can Dig It" in white lettering with a small volleyball underneath and a pair of dark jeans. Smiling at the memory of getting this shirt from Yachi as a gift for receiving the volleyball scholarship, Hinata made his way to the door of his apartment trying to simultaneously put on his shoes and lock his door. After successfully completing both he made his way down the stairs and out through the lobby and right out the front door when he realized he had no idea where the nearest deli or convenience store was. Blinking rapidly he stood starting blankly into space before coming to his senses and pulling out his phone.

            He quickly typed "convenience store" and clicked on the first one that he saw that was closest and started walking in that direction. Hinata was staring intently at his phone when he rounded a corner and absolutely did not see the other guy coming around in the opposite direction. It was too late to stop walking before they crashed into each other. Knocking his face into the other guys chest, Hinata was thrown backwards landing flat on his back, head hitting the pavement, phone flying out of his hand skittering down the sidewalk behind him. The other guy who was significantly taller than Hinata smacked his face on the top of Hinata's head and fell back in his behind, his backpack the only thing keeping him from falling back and his head hitting the pavement. Both men were groaning in pain until Hinata's cries of "owww" and "shit" broke the silence.

            "Can't you watch where you're going?" said the other guy who was sitting up and rubbing his face, his deep gruff voice was slightly muffled by his hand and a small amount of blood leaking from his nose. He tone suggested he was very annoyed and wanted an answer but Hinata was in no way going to answer. He laid down on the sidewalk, unmoving just spewing a steady stream of "shit shit shit" and making no move to get up.

            "Hey seriously, weren't you looking in front of you, I could've have- oh look I'm bleeding" the guy said finally pulling his hand away and examining the blood coming off his face. "Thanks a lot dumbass- hey you, I'm talking to you,” the guy said after he saw that Hinata still hadn't gotten up. He shuffled over to where Hinata laid groaning and swearing.

            "Dumbass, you have to get up"

            "Ugh but my head hurts so much and I'm afraid if I move it I'm going to disrupt the delicate position my brain is in and it may leak from my skull" Hinata groaned.

            "Ok well that's just overly dramatic, don't be ridiculous. You got knocked down by a person not a train," the guy said grabbing onto Hinata's arm to help him up. Hinata went to get up as fast as he could causing him to smack himself into the guy again this time his forehead hit the guys nose.

            "Seriously!? Dumbass what the fuck? I was already bleeding, are you trying to break my nose?" The guy reprimanded clutching his nose that once again gushed fresh blood.

            "Oh fuck, I didn't mean to hit you again and I didn't want to make you bleed I was just dizzy and I want to get up as fast as possible, I didn't realize you were so close" Hinata said quickly. He moved to sit up and touched the back of his head. Wincing when he felt a tender spot he pulled his hand back and found a small amount of blood.

            "If it makes you feel any better I'm bleeding too" Hinata said meekly showing the guy his blood on his hand as if that was going to make him feel better.

            "Dumbass I didn't want you to bleed too, I didn't want anyone to bleed,” he said through a pinched nose as he tilted his head back. "...But yeah it kind of makes me feel better"

            "Wow, asshole" Hinata scoffed as he rubbed the blood on his jeans. "Wait, my phone is- " he looked around him and saw it was a few feet away. He scrambled up and retrieved to find he had a text from Yachi saying that she was five minutes away.

            "Crap" Hinata sighed realizing he want going to have enough time to get food and come back. He turned to the guy on the ground when he saw that he was already looking up at him over his hand pinching his nose. This was the first time he really got a look at him since they crashed, twice. He had straight black hair that fell just above his eyes, which were a vibrant blue. And even though he was wearing a dark blue hoodie and sweatpants, Hinata could see the bulge of his arm muscles as he pinched his nose to stop the bleeding and he assumed the rest of him was as fit. He seemed to be quite tall despite the fact that he had his legs pulled close to his body.

            "Why the 'crap'?" He asked in a nasally yet still relatively deep voice.

            "Cause I was trying to do something but now I'm running late and I'm not going to have enough time to do it" Hinata said dejectedly.

            "Well, no offense, but it serves you right"

            "Wow, offense"

            "Too bad, my nose is bleeding because of you"

            "Ok fair enough” Hinata resigned. "It's not like I set out to smash your nose or whatever."

            "Well maybe you should look where you're going" the guy said rolling his eyes.

            "Well maybe...you...you should look where you're going!"

            "I was!"

            "Obviously not!"

            "Ugh, you're ridiculous!" The guy shouted.

            "You're...ridiculous..." Hinata pouted, crossing his arms.

            "Ok this is getting us nowhere, I have to go buy some gauze and an ice pack now, goodbye" the guy said picking himself off the ground.

            "Wait, let me at least buy you the ice pack and gauze and whatever else you need for your face, it's the least I can do, cause you know I...smashed your face" Hinata said gesturing to the still bleeding nose. His blood had managed to drip onto his hoodie and the more that it bled the sorrier Hinata felt. Unfortunately, the guy was being such a jerk, in Hinata’s opinion, that Hinata was almost glad he banged into him the second time.

            "No thanks. I've had my fill of dumbass for the day, maybe the week" he said pulling his backpack on tighter and turning in the direction he came from and walking away.

            "What a fucking asshole" Hinata mumbled as he turned back around and made his way by to the apartment building.


	2. 20 Dollar Nose Bleed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know there's no kageyama in this chapter but he's going to be in the up coming chapter I promise, but this is like important set up and stuff. And honestly I live for Yachi-Hinata interactions. Also I'll be updating the tags for future chapters. I planned for the story to follow a certain number of chapters and naturally I wrote more than I planned to. But enough about me, enjoy!

            As the pain turned from a throbbing pressure to an actual headache Hinata climbed the stairs to his 2nd floor apartment. Gingerly touching the sore spot, he felt the telltale wetness of more blood and grunted in frustration.

            _Who even was that guy!? I said, I was sorry, what more did he want!?_ Hinata thought to himself as he stomped up the last few steps. When he turned the corner he saw Yachi standing patiently by the door looking down at her phone.

            "Uh, hey" he said as he came closer, rubbing the back of his head.

            "Shouyou! Hey!" Yachi exclaimed throwing her arms around his neck. He immediately winced at the sudden movement of his head and took a sharp intake of breath that cause Yachi to quickly pull out of the hug to look at his face.

            "What is it what's wrong?" Yachi asked concernedly her eyes searching his face.

            "Nothing, I hit my head on the way over here" Hinata explained, fumbling for his keys.

            "Oh my god, are you hurt? Where does it hurt? How did this happen? Are you-" Yachi began.

            "Relax I'm fine" Hinata said finally getting the door open. "I just knocked into some guy on the street, who was a real asshole by the way, but I ended up falling backwards and banging my head on the concrete. There a bit of blood there but- "

            "Blood!" Yachi cried sitting down on the sofa and rummaging through her purse, "you are so lucky my mom taught me to always keep an emergency first aid kit in my purse at all times...well that and a flashlight, extra bus fare and pads- oh here we go" she said pulling out a small white box that had a red cross on it and read "FIRST AID" in bold red print.

            "Oh thanks, I was probably just going to wash it and leave it. But I'm glad you're here" Hinata smiled as she began to unravel gauze and remove a small bottle of wound cleaning solution.

            "Of course" Yachi smiled. "So who's this guy that caused my poor baby to bleed?"

            "I don't know, some asshole who wasn't watching where he was going" Hinata pouted leaning his head forward so Yachi could get to the wound in the back of his head. He didn’t want to tell her it was really he not looking, but that information wasn’t pertinent.

            "You're ucky it's just a scratch, head wounds just bleed a lot cause they’re dramatic,” Yachi explained as she dabbed on cleaning solution with a cotton ball. "So you were saying, this asshole..."

            "Yeah, we rounded a corner then BAM we smacked into each other and then he spent the whole time bleeding from his nose and calling me 'dumbass'”

            "How old was he?" Yachi asked as she began wrapping the gauze around Hinata's head.

            "I don't know, maybe our age, maybe older. He was such an asshole"

            “.... Was he cute?"

            "Really!!? I'm bleeding from the head and all you can think to ask me is if my attacker was cute?" Hinata exclaimed.

            "Hey, that was not the first thing I asked, and he didn't attack you, you both knocked into each other and you are like, barely bleeding. I just don't want this to get infected" Yachi said in defense, "it was more like the third or fourth thing I thought of."

            "Yeah right" Hinata huffed, and after a few silent moments, "I don't know, I couldn't really get a good look at him, his hand was blocking his face the whole time due to the blood pouring from his nose...but he was really tall and kind of fit so..."

            "I knew it!" Yachi said excitedly finishing up the bandage with a small tight knot.

            "How could you have known?" Hinata asked incredulously.

            "Call it a woman's intuition"

            "Oh whatever, and I didn't say he was cute. All I said was that he was tall, and possibly fit, and had these really vibrant blue eyes"

            "You didn't say anything about his magical blue eyes" Yachi smirked.

            "Ugh whatever, he was an asshole. And someone I'm never likely to see again so, that's that" Hinata stated getting up to check out Yachi’s work in the bathroom mirror.

            "So you want to start unpacking then eat or do you want to eat then unpack or unpack and eat at the same time?" Yachi asked as Hinata walked back into the living room satisfied with the bandage.

            "That's actually how I got into this whole thing,” he said pointing to his head, " I don't have any food in the apartment so I was going to a convenience store when I knocked into that asshole"

            "Um ok," Yachi giggled, "how about we order pizza?"

            "Ok, that could work too," Hinata said getting out his phone.

 

* * *

 

            Unpacking went a lot easier with the two of them than Hinata could have ever imaged. After about two hours, they had unloaded over a dozen boxes and set up his bathroom and kitchen. Hinata quickly realized that he didn't actually have as much stuff as he thought, just a lot of half filled boxes hastily put together and poorly labeled.

            At one point Yachi found a box labeled "the goods" thinking it was kitchen goods, and was horribly surprised when the box was filled with a few objects that made Yachi turn beet red. Hinata looked at what she unpacked and hastily and clumsily grabbed the box and removed it from the kitchen and shoved it under his bed where it belonged.

            "I uh...sorry you had to see that...I forgot what I labeled that box" Hinata mumbled, walking back into the kitchen.

            "No worries" Yachi said pointedly not looking at him.

            After that they unloaded a few more boxes, without further incident, until they decided to stop and take another break. They settled on the sofa and picked at the remaining pizza slices.

            "So what's left to unpack?" Yachi asked through a mouthful of lukewarm but still good pizza.

            "Well there's my clothes and stuff for my bedroom which- " Hinata said remembering what Yachi found earlier, "I'm going to unpack myself later. It’s not really a priority. But after that, it's just living room stuff and then waiting for the things I don't have."

            "Ok that seems simple enough, but what's missing?" Yachi said as Hinata picked up the last slice.

            "Yeah, I'm just missing a microwave, a toaster, a TV and a few small things that I ordered online.  But they should be coming soon, like tomorrow." Hinata said with a mouth full of pizza.

            "Cool, you must be excited now that you have your own place" Yachi said.

            "Yeah it's kind of awesome."

            "Especially since now you can bang guys in your own apartment instead of in the middle of the street" Yachi laughed.

            "You’re such an ass!" Hinata said shoving her arm and knocking her over. "Literally I just moved in and you’re already trying to convert it into some sex pad."

            "I'm joking,” she giggled, righting herself in her seat. "Hey you were the one who was waxing poetic about his vibrant blue eyes and strong muscular arms,” Yachi said wiggling her eyebrows.

            "Ok I know I said something like that, but it seems like you're twisting my words" Hinata frowned.

            "Yeah, sure I am,” she said standing up. "Well I'm going to go. I have to get back to help Kiyoko move her stuff in. Having a roommate is going to be nice, but wow I need to stop offering to help unpack other people's stuff."

            "Well thanks for helping me, and with- " Hinata pointed to his bandage, "this thing,"

            "No problem, just keep me updated on any other guy or girl you bang in the street" she said laughing as she walked to the door.

            "Of course, I live to keep you knee deep in the ‘Sexual Misadventures of Hinata Shouyou’, it’s my life long dream.” He joked as he closed the door behind her.

            Laying down on his bed Hinata’s thoughts drifted by the guy from earlier today. A wave of frustration and annoyance came over him as he thought of the way the guy dismissed his offers to help. He shook his head trying to rid his mind of these thoughts. 

 _At least I'll never have to see him again_ he thought happily.  

            The next few days went smoothly- or at least as smooth as moving into a new apartment can go. He got his appliances and the other various things he ordered online for his apartment. He finally got around to unpacking his clothes after about the third day but he has yet to touch the box under his bed; every time he reaches for it he thinks of Yachi which turns him off from using anything in there. That of course has led him to being slightly on edge and marginally frustrated. The apartment was finally starting to feel like a home. 

            Around noon when he woke up, Hinata saw he had a missed call from Yachi. Wiping the sleep from his eyes he swiped to call her back and placed the phone on speaker and walked it into the bathroom with him. After a few rings Yachi excitedly answered the phone. 

           "Hey sleepyhead!" 

           "Ugh" Hinata grunted in response. 

           "Well I'll take that as a good morning my lovely and beautiful best friend" Yachi said cheerily. 

           "Take it as a 'ugh'" Hinata said grabbing his toothbrush. 

           "Fine whatever, anyways I called you to let you know I was coming over, but that was like 30 minutes ago so now I just need you to open the door." 

           "-what?" Hinata said through his toothbrush. He then heard a knock at the door. "Fucking god damn-,” he said spitting into the sink. "Coming!" He called making his way to the front door. 

           "Hey!" Yachi said as he opened the door. She grabbed him in a quick hug before walking inside.

           "Why are you here so early?" Hinata asked as he closed the door. 

           "Are you serious? It's like noon," Yachi said not even bothering to look up from her bag. Hinata noticed she was, in addition to her usual black and white star purse, she had a small canvas bag that seemed to be filled only with folders. 

           "What is any of that?" Hinata asked as he sat down. 

           "Gifts for you," she said pulling out several folders. 

           "Um that looks like homework,” he said leaning back. 

           "I guess it is in a way," Yachi smirked pulling out select sheets. 

           "Ok here we go," Hinata said crossing his legs. 

           "Alright so I made you some 'new-to-the-hood' essentials,” Yachi explained laying out papers on the coffee table. "These," she said pointing to a piece of paper that was just a list of things, "is a list of all the 3 1/2 star and above rated eateries and restaurants in a 10 mile radius" Hinata picked it up and flipped through it and saw that it was about 5 pages long. 

            "Whoa," Hinata said impressed and slightly overwhelmed.

            “Yeah, it’s organized by type via color, and then by price and proximity,” Yachi explained not even looking up at him as she pulled out more papers from a folder.

            “Ok...”

            “Then here are different maps that plot out the nearest locations of supermarkets, hospitals, train stations and other important buildings and locations.” Yachi said handing him about 5 maps of the same area all with different highlighted areas in different colors.

            “I was going to put it all on one map but...I didn’t want you to be confused”

            “Yeah good call” Hinata said looking over each map.

            “And here” Yachi said pulling out one finial packet, “is all the names, addresses, websites and phone numbers of anything I thought you might need.”

            “And what could that possibly be?” Hinata said looking at the packet questioningly.

            “Oh you know, the usual” Yachi said dismissively.

            “Right the usual,” Hinata stated sarcastically, “Well I have to say you are as organized as ever, maybe even more- is this laminated?”

          “Yes, I learned my lesson from the notes from High School. You manage to get little orange fingerprints on everything. Its truly a skill,” Yachi said.

            “I’ll take that as a compliment,” Hinata says smirking as he collected all the papers Yachi gave him. “Well I have to thank you for all this, I would not have done any of this.”

            “I know that’s why I did it. It was purely selfish, I didn’t want four hundred texts and phone calls asking me where things are,” Yachi said looking pointedly at him, “I also didn’t want you to leave finding out where these thing are until the last minute.”

              There was a pregnant pause.

            “You have no idea where things are do you?”

            “I have no idea where things are.”

            Yachi sighed deeply, looking disappointed at Hinata. She shook her head and moved to pack up her purse.

            “Where are you going? You just got here?” Hinata asked.

            “Go get dressed we are going to the supermarket,” Yachi said looking back at Hinata. She lowered her head to be eyelevel with Hinata, and stared at him unblinking.

            “You Need To Buy Groceries.”

            Hinata just rolled his eyes, sighed and then got up and moved into his bedroom to get dressed.


	3. Don't You Know Who I Think I Am?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just really love yachi and hinata's friendship ok? and kageyama is so precious to me. and i just love the idea of yachi being protective. i just really love all of them. but in a few chapters time, the real angst is going to start, so enjoy the next chapters of fluffy fluff.

            “So have you been living off...what Cup Noodle and potato chips?” Yachi asked as they made their way to the biggest supermarket on the map near Hinata’s apartment.

            “And soda, don’t forget the soda.” Hinata said cheerily.

            “Wonderful,” Yachi said as they approached the supermarket. They walked inside and she grabbed a shopping cart and pulled out a list from her purse.

            “Really? Another list?” Hinata laughed as he walked next to her.

            “Make fun of me all you want, but my fridge is filled with food,” Yachi said as she proceeded to select various fruits and vegetables to place in the cart. Hinata sighed, looking around bored. Now he remembered why he didn’t make going to the supermarket a priority; its so fucking boring.

            “So am I going to do all the shopping for you, or are you going to contribute to your own household or what?” Yachi said pushing the cart further into the store.

            “Ugh it’s just so boring. I’m going to go find the ice cream,” Hinata said with a sigh and he ran off toward the back of the store. He turned down an aisle when he felt a familiar feeling of a solid block bang into him and he got pushed back. Thankfully neither him nor the other person fell on the floor but they both stumbled back a few steps. Hinata rubbed his face, which took the brunt of the smack as he heard a deep gruff voice reprimand him.

            “Can’t you watch where you’re going?”

            Hinata froze. _No fucking way_ he thought as he placed the voice. Hinata looked up to see its source. Standing in front of him was a tall guy wearing dark blue sweatpants and a tight white t-shirt with the sleeves rolled up showing off his muscular arms. He had straight black hair that fell just above his eyes that were vibrant blue and staring angrily at him.

            “No fucking way” the guy said in a monotone voice.

            “You read my mind” Hinata said in an equally monotone voice. They stood staring at each other, neither moving at all just frozen in shock.

            “Do you ever look where you’re going dumbass?” the guy said accusingly, as he picked up the basket that he dropped in the altercation.

            “Do you know any other insults besides ‘dumbass’?” Hinata said petulantly.

            “You’re ridiculous,” he said as he moved to push past Hinata.

            “Kageyama!” The guy turned around to see the source of the sound came from a petite blonde girl. Yachi quickly pushed her cart towards the two guys but walked straight up to the other guy.

            “Kageyama I didn’t know you lived around here” Yachi said completely ignoring Hinata.

            “Yeah I um...do” Kageyama said in a low deep voice. “How are you?” he asked in his most amiable sounding voice, if just a bit uncomfortable. 

            “I'm good. I just finally got my roommate settled so everything in the apartment is now in its place so no more running around.” Yachi said still ignoring Hinata who was now looking quickly between them with an incredulous look on his face.

            “That’s good,” Kageyama stated. “I wanted to thank you for taking my shift at the café last week.”

            “Oh its no problem, you’ve done it for me. It was no trouble and I don’t turn down more money,” Yachi reassured, “it’s nice to see you outside of that coffee infused hell scape though.”

            “Yeah, you too” Kageyama said, “I uh... hold on” he said putting up his forefinger to Yachi as he turned his attention to Hinata who was still incredulously looking between.

            “Can I help you?” Kageyama said rudely to Hinata.

            Hinata, who was finally spoken to, ignored that Kageyama spoke to him, and stepped in front of Yachi and asked her:

            “You know him?”

            Kageyama saw the informal way he spoke with Yachi and then whipped his head to her and asked:

            “You know him?”

            Yachi narrowed her eyes at them; she opened her mouth to say something then closed it again. She looked between them again and then spoke.

            “How do you guys know each other?”

            “He’s the dumbass who almost broke my nose last week!”

            “He’s the asshole who attacked me!”

They both shouted at the same time. Yachi looked between the both of them with a furrowed brow.

            "Wait Kageyama's the asshole who gave you a cut in the back of your head?" Yachi said to Hinata pointing at Kageyama.

            "And Hinata is the dumbass who gave you a bruise on your face?" She said now pointing at Hinata and facing Kageyama.

            "Yes!" Both guys shouted in unison hearing at each other.

            "Well I didn't expect this" Yachi said folding her arms. Still glaring at Hinata, Kageyama reach for a can on the shelf, placed it in his basket, and then turned and walked away.

            "What a fucking asshole" Hinata said under his breath as he watched Kageyama walk away.

            As Hinata was still watching Kageyama walk away, Yachi slapped his arm.

            "Ow! What was that for!?" Hinata whined rubbing his red arm.

            "Because he's nice and you were an asshole to him," Yachi said matter-a-factly turning the cart back around toward where she came from and swiftly walked away.

            "He- he was an ass to me! How was I supposed to know you knew him?" Hinata said chasing after her.

            "Well, you are going to apologize to him" Yachi said calmly, putting some meat into the cart.

            "Pfft, not fucking likely," Hinata snorted.

            "Yes, you are. I like him, he's nice. He's just kind of rough around the edges. And you banged into him twice, **with out looking where you were going** don’t give me that look I know you’re clumsy and kind of spacey and you totally were the one at fault. You have to apologize to him," Yachi explained as she made her way to the dairy section.

            "Why do you even care? He's just some dude who- what, you work with or something?" Hinata questioned feeling annoyed.

            "Yeah he's just a guy that I work with but look- " she said, turning around to face him with a serious look on her face.

            "He doesn't have many friends-if any at all, or at least he’s never mentioned anyone, ever,” Hinata snorted earning him a dirty look  “and he's kind of quiet and serious and he seems like a cold asshole but he's not. He's sweet and kind and he feeds the stray cats behind the coffee shop even though they've scratched him, and is always willing to help take someone's shift for them if something happens and he is just a nice guy. And I won't tolerate any of my friends being mean to him. Especially you. You have to apologize."

            Hinata eyes searched Yachi's and found nothing but seriousness. She really meant what she said.

            "Fine...ok I will" Hinata said sullenly. He bowed his head in defeat.

            "Good." Yachi said patting his shoulder. "I think if you guys weren't so dramatic and childish, you could be friends."

            "Ok let's not get crazy, I said I was going to apologize to him not become BFFs." Hinata said sternly. They finished up selecting the food and he paid for the groceries. They grabbed the bags and began to walk outside in silence.

            "So you thought Kageyama was cute..." Yachi said quietly after a few minutes.

            "WOW! You lasted way longer than I thought you would. Seriously I thought it was going to be the first thing out of your mouth" Hinata chastised as he laughed walking down the street.

            "I was trying to hold out but I just couldn't do it anymore" Yachi laughed. "But I totally see it, he's your type."

            "What type? I don't have a type." Hinata said defensively.

            "What? You totally do. Remember that girl in our class like 5 years ago, she was all tall with dark hair and light eyes and you were just pudding around her."

            "She was nice!" Hinata defended

            "And that that dude on your volleyball team, the one with the short dark hair, the spiker dude- "

            "Seiji?"

            "Yeah him, oh you would just trip over your little feet when you were around him"

            "Ok well that’s just not- "

            "And oh my god remember those twins that worked at that movie theater by my apartment in Miyagi? You made me go to the movies so many times just so you could chat them up. There were like the same, with that dark shoulder length hair, and those bluish eyes you like, but the girl was not as into your orange head as the guy was- "

            "Alright, so I may have a type," Hinata huffed as they made their way into the apartment building. "But that doesn't mean anything for Kageyama, he's an asshole- who I'm going to apologize to relax." Hinata added before Yachi could say anything, though she did give him a stern look.

            They walked up the stairs and into the quiet apartment. They set down their bags on the kitchen counter and began to put away the food they bought. Hinata was pleasantly surprised with the amount he purchased and was looking forward to eating something that didn't come out of a wrapper when Yachi said she was leaving.

            "Ok, I'll call you and we'll hang out again soon. Monday I have practice, the volleyball team starts a week early in a pre-term intensive training week, but it’s also the 17th” Hinata added suggestively.

            "Good you'll have time this weekend to come to the coffee shop and apologize to Kageyama for being a jerk and knocking into him three times," Yachi said grabbing her bag.

            "Ugh fine" Hinata pouted.

            "We both work the late shift on Saturday, I expect to see you there" Yachi said pulling him into a hug. "Bye, love you."

            "Yeah whatever, love you whatever, bye." Hinata said closing the door behind her.

            _Oh I'll apologize, but I don’t have to mean it_ Hinata thought as he went into the kitchen to make some real food for the first time.


	4. Caffine Cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is kind of short so i might do a double update today, but it does have kageyama so, you know, progess. also have i mentioned how much i love yachi? because i do, so much

          By five in the afternoon on Saturday Hinata had already gotten 17 texts from Yachi saying that he better come in to apologize. And at around seven he had about 5-missed phone calls and 7 new texts. Grunting in annoyance, Hinata went into his room to put on real clothes so he could go to the coffee shop. He put on whatever happened to be on the floor, which was a pair of black skinny jeans and a gray t-shirt. Sighing he pulled on his shoes and grabbed his keys and his wallet and left his apartment.

         The walk to the coffee shop that Yachi, and apparently also Kageyama, worked at was short; only about 5 minutes away from his apartment. In no time Hinata was pushing in the door and Yachi, who was the only one standing behind the counter, looked up hearing the ding of a new costumer.

         “Oh no, he’s not here I guess I’ll just have to go-” Hinata said quickly turning around in the doorway.

         “Not so fast!” Yachi said as Hinata’s hand grasped the door handle. “He’s in the back, taking his break, go apologize,” she said pointing to the door in the back of the café. 

         “Ugh fine,” Hinata said stomping through to the door. He tugged open the door that had a big ‘Employees Only’ sign on it and walked through it. Walking down a small narrow hallway he made his way into a small blue-green room that was obviously the break room. It had a corkboard on the wall, a desk in the corner below a small window, a long thin counter that had cabinets with a microwave and mini fridge and right in the middle was a round table with four chairs, which one of them contained the person Hinata most did not want to see.

             “Look at that, you were able to walk somewhere without banging into me. For a dumbass that’s actually amazing,” Kageyama jeered looking up from his phone, watching Hinata stand uncomfortably in the doorway.

            “Well you don’t seem very surprised to see me,” Hinata pointed out coldly.

           “Yachi told me you’d be coming,” Kageyama shrugged. “So, what do you want?”

            “I'm here to...I’m...” Hinata began; trying not to say it through gritted teeth.

            “Any day now” Kageyama prodded.

            “I’m...I’m sorry that I knocked into you three times and yelled at you and made your face bleed a lot and that I wasn’t watching where I was going. I can be kind of clumsy sometimes and I realize it wasn’t your fault” Hinata rushed, not once looking at Kageyama but fixating on some point just above his head.

            “Ok”

            “Ok?” Hinata said now looking at Kageyama, “just ok?”

            “Yeah, just ok” Kageyama said like it was obvious.

            “Not even like ‘apology accepted’ or some shit? Just ok?”

            “What more could you want?” Kageyama asked.

            “Unbelievable” Hinata said as he stormed out of the room and walked back down the narrow hallway and into the main café area.

            “Well your ‘super kind, cat-feeding, shift-taking, nice guy’ asshole-yama can’t even receive an apology correctly so this was a waste of time,” Hinata said as he sat down hard at one of the stools at the counter.

            “Ok, did you apologize nicely or do that thing you do when you don’t look at the person and make it sound all insincere?” Yachi asked as she wiped down the counter.

            “Yeah it was sincere” Hinata said mocking Yachi’s tone.

             “I’m sure it was” Yachi said as she moved to clean a further part of the work area.

            Hinata put his head down on the counter. _Coming here only served to irritate me more._ He kept his head there for a few minutes only lifting it to watch as Kageyama walk in from the back and went behind the counter to help Yachi clean up. There were only a few other costumers left in the café, and after about 20 minutes of sitting there, Hinata was the last person left.

            Hinata pulled out his phone to look at the time. The screen read 7:32pm. He lifted his head to ask Yachi when they closed when he saw sitting in front of him on the counter was a cup filled with some drink that appeared to be mostly whipped cream, caramel drizzle and what looked like salt.

            He pulled it closer to him to examine it. Licking part of the whipped-caramel-maybe-salt toping he discovered that it was in fact sea-salt and also very delicious. Smiling, he ate more of the topping, and then brought the cup up to his face to take a sip of the liquid underneath. Hinata was pleasantly surprised to find the drink was a very chocolaty latte that went perfectly with the toppings. Drinking it all in a few gulps he put the cup down to thank Yachi for whatever it was that she made him, but was surprised to find not her but Kageyama standing in front of him on the other side of the counter cleaning mugs.

            Not sure what to say Hinata just looked at him while he cleaned and then coughed slightly to get his attention. Kageyama looked up at him while he continued to clean.

            “Um...thanks for this” Hinata said quietly.

            “Apology accepted” Kageyama shrugged as he went to put a box in the back kitchen.

            Hinata watched him walk away then glanced around to see Yachi with an unreadable look on her face as she watched him walk into the back kitchen. But she soon felt Hinata’s eyes on her and she looked over at him and gave him a quick thumbs up. Hinata shrugged and walked over to her.

            “So I'm going to go, ok? I’ll talk to you later” Hinata said giving Yachi a hug.

            “Ok see you around, oh and Hinata-” Yachi said as he opened the door, “thanks.”

            He just nodded meaningfully as he walked through the door and towards his apartment.


	5. Coffee's For Closers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> double update! because there other chapter was so short and i just liked this chapter so much, i had to put this one up.

            “Ok this is ridiculous, it **cannot** be this difficult” Hinata said aloud as he spilled out yet another cup of failed drink down the sink.

            As soon as he woke up that morning, Hinata had an intense craving for that chocolaty-caramely-sea salt-whipped latte thing that Kageyama made for him yesterday. So he decided, _Kageyama can make it, so can I,_ and he promptly went to the supermarket bought what he assumed were the ingredients and then ran back home and proceeded to try and make the drink. Naturally it had been a disaster; one failed attempt after another.

            Finally admitting defeat, Hinata put his shoes back on and walked to the coffee shop. He actually found himself hoping that Kageyama would be there because he realized he had no idea what the drink was called and knew he would make a fool of himself trying to describe it.

            When he opened the door to the coffee shop he saw that he had no such luck. Instead of Kageyama behind the counter, there was an even taller, even thinner, blonde guy with glasses who look like he’d rather be anywhere else. Warily, Hinata approached the counter and the guy whose nametag read “Kei” said, “Hello how may I help you” in possibly the most bored tone Hinata had ever heard.

            “Yeah... so um, bear with me for a second because I don’t know the name of the drink but like, I had it here yesterday,” Hinata began. The guy’s expression didn’t change expect he raised an eyebrow questioningly.

            “Ok so it was like a chocolaty- coffee type drink thing-maybe a latte- and it had like a ton of whipped cream, like a ton, and then on top of that it has like a caramel sauce drizzled thing with like sea salt on top of that, if that makes any sense cause you’re staring at me like I'm crazy and you have no idea what I'm talking about and ok never mind,” Hinata said in a rush. But before the blonde guy could even say anything, Hinata heard a now familiar deep gruff voice say “don’t worry, I go this one.”

            Hinata watched as Kageyama walked out from the doorway that led out from the kitchen and motioned for Hinata to come over.

            “Hey, so...” Hinata began, not exactly knowing where he was going with that.

            “Its not on the menu” Kageyama said as he grabbed a large round mug and began grabbing ingredients.

            “Wait what?” Hinata said a bit lost.

            “The drink, the one you were just describing to Tsukishima. Its not on the menu.” Kageyama said as he focused on making the drink.

            “Oh. That would explain why he had no idea what he was talking about” Hinata said taking a seat at the counter.

            “Yes it would” Kageyama said as he took out the whipped cream can.

            “Wait, so how do you know how to make it?” Hinata asked, mesmerized by Kageyama’s sure, deft movements.

            “Cause I invented it” he stated, adding the caramel drizzle on a mountain of whipped cream, finishing it off with a few shakes of sea salt.

            “Oh” Hinata said watching Kageyama place the mug in front of him. “Thanks.”

            “This one isn’t free this time,” Kageyama said walking over to the counter to help the next costumer.

            “I wasn’t...trying to not to...pay for the drink” Hinata sighed seeing that Kageyama was no longer listening to him. He looked down at the mug. It definitely looked better than anything he attempted in the past 2 hours. Smiling to himself Hinata picked up the mug and after licking a bit of the whipped cream, gulped down about half the cup. With a satisfied sigh he placed the mug down on the counter only to see Kageyama was staring at him with an incredulous smirk.

            “What? Its really good,” Hinata said wiping the cream from his upper lip with the back of his hand.

            “I didn’t say anything,” Kageyama said as he brought a costumer their drink.

            “You made a face,” Hinata said swirling the whipped cream around with his finger.

            “Well, you looked like a man in a desert that was just handed a bottle of water,” Kageyama said beginning another costumer’s drink.

            “Oh, that’s cause I tried to make this at home, because I was craving it, but I messed it up like a thousand times. So when you finally made it for me, ugh so good. It was like coming home,” Hinata mused taking another giant sip from his mug.

            “Its so simple, how’d you mess it up?” Kageyama chastised, not even looking up from the 3 drinks he was making.

            “I don’t know, maybe I didn’t guess all the right ingredients or I'm just crappy at making drinks but now I know I’ll just save the two hours and come here first,” Hinata said licking the last of the whipped cream. Kageyama gave him a weird look that Hinata thought looked like a mixed of pride and disgust, but then he walked over to the other waiting customers.

            Hinata was just about done with his drink when the door opened and a guy who looked a bit older than Hinata and a bit taller but with grayish-white hair came in and greeted both Kageyama and Tsukishima. They both nodded at him grumbling a greeting as they made drinks.

            “Hey guys. Sorry I’m a bit late, I didn’t mean to hold you up Kageyama,” the guy said as he pulled out a black apron from a cabinet and put it over his black t-shirt and jeans.

            “It’s fine” Kageyama said as he handed a woman her coffee, “I going to leave now then.” Hinata watched as Kageyama pulled off his black apron from his dark gray t-shirt and dark jeans and stuff it in the same cabinet.

            “Wait!” Hinata said as Kageyama went to go to the back room. “I...I have to pay for my drink.”

            “Oh right,” Kageyama said walking back over to the register. Hinata followed and paid, but stood by the door as he watched Kageyama go around the counter and walk toward the door. Kageyama gave him a questioning look when he saw that Hinata was still there.

            “I...I thought I could walk you home, or part of the way home. Or I don’t know what I thought, sorry this is weird. I don’t know, you were being all nice and I’m being weird never mind I'm just going to-” Hinata said in a rush.

            “Just walk” Kageyama sighed with a hint of a smirk. Hinata thought he heard a large intake of breath that sounded kind of like a laugh so he turned his head and only saw the guy who just came in staring at them both with surprised smile. A shove from Kageyama made him remember what he had just said and he opened the door and he and Kageyama walked through.

 

* * *

 

           

            “So which way do you live” Hinata said as the door closed behind them.

            “This way” Kageyama said pointing left.

            “Oh cool I live this way too” Hinata said cheerily. They walked in companionable silence for a minute or two.

            “So when did-”

            “Why are you walking with me? For real.” Kageyama asked interrupting Hinata.

            “Uh- because I thought it would be a nice thing to do. Cause I’m nice,” Hinata sputtered not expecting that question. Kageyama just hummed in response.

            “I turn right here,” Kageyama said as they came to an intersection.

            “Oh weird, same” Hinata said crossing with Kageyama.

            “So how do you know Yachi?” Kageyama asked.

            “She’s my best friend. We went to the same high school, but I couldn’t see much of her this summer because she moved here to Tokyo right after graduation so she could get a job before school started, which I guess is how you know her,” Hinata explained as they both turned left at the corner. “She’s been helping me a lot with my move here, which is great cause it’s my first time living by myself, so it’s nice that she’s been here for a bit before me.”

            “Don’t you live with her?” Kageyama asked.

            “No, why?” Hinata asked very confused.

            “Because you guys were food shopping together,” Kageyama said like it was obvious.

            “Oh, yeah no, we don’t live together- though to be fair I wanted to live with her originally, but she needed to move before I was ready to. But it’s cool, I have my own apartment which is nice,” Hinata said looking up at Kageyama who was nodding his head.  “Do you go straight here cause this is my building right here” Hinata said.

            Kageyama just stared at him a few times blinking then a really annoyed look crossed his face.

            “Ok I get it. Ha-ha, very funny. You ‘walk me home’ so you came play some weird joke on me...you know what forget it. I was wrong you’re not a dumbass, you’re an asshole,” Kageyama said in an irritated manner.

            “No wait hold on, I'm not making fun of you or anything. I live here I just moved in like last week, see look,” Hinata said walking over to the door and punching in his building code.

            “See?” he said as the door unlocked and he opened it.

            “No fucking way,” Kageyama mumbled walking through the door towards the stairs.

            “What floor do you live on?” Hinata asked.

            “The second” Kageyama answered in a monotone voice.

            “What? No way, same,” Hinata said skipping up the steps two at a time. He thought he heard Kageyama mumble something like “no fucking way” but he just continued up the steps to the second floor.

            “Ok well this is me” Hinata said pointing to is door, “2C.” Kageyama just nodded his head as he pulled out his keys and walked down the hall to apartment 2G.

            “Bye” Hinata said sarcastically as the door closed with not so much as a word from Kageyama.

            _I don’t know how this is possible, but I still think he’s an asshole._


	6. Calm Before The Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok first of all, the comments have been amazing, which even the fact that people are reading this at all is just...well amazing. So i just wanted to say thank you to all of you out there reading this.  
> so all the emotional stuff aside, i'm really excited about the up coming chapters. we are finally going to start getting to the meat of the story. we've had our begining chapters of fluffy coincidences and then soon we are going to get to agnst. exciting stuff

            “No fucking way.”

            “Fucking way,” Hinata said into the phone as he made dinner for himself. He really appreciated Yachi making him buy real food.

            “So he lived on your floor this whole time and you had no idea?” Yachi laughed on the other end.

            “Hey cut me some slack, I just moved in like a week ago, I don’t know anyone who lives in this building yet beside the apartment manager” Hinata defended.

            “I’m sorry but that’s hilarious,” Yachi continued laughing.

            “Its karma I guess. For what? I don’t know yet,” Hinata said grabbing a plate.

            “And he thought you were, what, messing with him?” Yachi pried.

            “Your guess is as good as mine,” he shrugged as Hinata served a heaping plate of chicken for himself.

            “Wow that’s just amazing, seriously amazing”

            “I know” Hinata mumbled through a mouth full of chicken.

            “Sorry I didn’t tell you I wasn’t going to be at the café today, although I didn’t know you would show up again. I’ll text you my schedule so you don’t have to deal with Kageyama without me.”

            “Um no, actually...” Hinata said swallowing first, not sure how to say it. “I was actually going there for Kageyama in a way?”

            “Oh really? Were you now?” Yachi said knowingly.

            “No, you stop right there, its not like that at all.”

            “I’m sure I don’t know what you mean, Mr. ‘I-don’t-have-a-type’” Yachi said in a mocking voice.

            “I was here... and I couldn’t make that drink he made and I was...just...frustrated...and I thought...I don’t...you are very annoying you know” Hinata flustered.

            “I didn’t say anything” Yachi said wounded.

            “Forget it.” Hinata said shaking his head. “So I’ll see you after my first practice right? Tomorrow around 6?”

            “Of course. It’s the 17th. Its tradition.” Yachi stated seriously.

            “Excellent, ‘night.”

            “Good night. Love you.”

            “Love you” Hinata said hanging up the phone.

            As he finished his dinner he thought about Yachi’s “Mr. ‘I-don’t-have-a-type’” comment earlier. He could admit to himself (definitely not to her) that he had a type. Always the tall, dark, and handsome; how cliché. And he could admit to himself (definitely not to her) that Kageyama most definitely fit into that type with his straight dark hair, piercing blue eyes, tall muscular figure and attitude that made aloof feel clingy. He had dated both guys and girls that fit a similar description throughout high school, but none of them seemed to fit the type as well as Kageyama did.

            Shaking his head of ridiculous thoughts, Hinata finished his dinner and washed his plate. But as much as he tried, those thoughts crept their way back in.

            _I’m just thinking it. I’m allowed to think stuff about him_ Hinata reasoned as he turned on the TV. _Its not like I’m fawning over him, because I would never because he’s literally an asshole. It’s not my fault that he’s a hot asshole._

Satisfied with his reasoning, Hinata settled in for a night of TV binge watching, too nervous to sleep the night before the first practice of University volleyball with his new team.

 

            The next morning Hinata awoke to the sound of his alarm at 6am. Eager to get to practice, he jumped out of bed as went through his morning rituals with a tremor of excitement. By the time he was dressed in his practice clothes, his gear all packed in his duffle and he was all breakfasted and ready to go, it was only 6:17am. But excited to start the day, Hinata left anyway hoping that maybe his teammates would be just as excited and the school gym would already be open.

            Only a 15 minute walk from his apartment, Hinata got to the campus in no time reaching the gym around 6:30 to the sight he was hoping for; the lights were already on and the main door was open and he could even hear the telltale smack of the ball that meant someone was doing serving practice. With a jolt of nervousness and excitement he jumped up the few steps and into the gym and was met with a confusing but annoying familiar sight.

            The source of the sound was indeed serve practice, being conducted by none other than Kageyama.

            “No fucking way!” Hinata shouted startling Kageyama causing him to miss a serve having the ball hit him on the head instead.

            Kageyama turned in shock to see Hinata pointing at him in the doorway.

            “That’s becoming our greeting,” Kageyama said as he gained some control over himself.

            “Why didn’t you tell me you were on the volleyball team!?” Hinata accused, still yelling across the gym, ignoring what Kageyama said completely.

            “Because I didn’t know I had to?” Kageyama said incredulously and a bit annoyed.

            “Damn it, fair enough,” Hinata huffed angrily moving more into the gym. “So am I to assume you’re on the team?”

            “That would be a fair assumption, yeah.” Kageyama said sarcastically. “I’m a setter.”

            “Well, I'm on the team too. Middle Blocker.” Hinata boasted, “I have a scholarship.”

            “Join the club” Kageyama said, returning to his serving practice.

            “Wait, really? You’re on scholarship too?” Hinata asked, genuinely curious.

            “Yes dumbass, everyone that’s on this team is on scholarship. We’re a championship school, that’s how they collect players.” 

            “Oh, well...that actually makes sense...” Hinata said watching as Kageyama performed a perfect jump serve.

            “Go over there”

            “What?” Hinata said, not really paying attention to what he just said.

            “Go stand over there so we can do some receive practice. Might as well practice together if we’re both here,” Kageyama explained pointing to another area of the court.

            “Ok yeah, awesome” Hinata said excitedly.

            They were both surprised they found they worked well together and in a few short minutes they had a real rhythm going. The two of them practiced easily until 7:30 when the rest of the team members showed up.

            Hinata and Kageyama met the rest of their team. The team was comprised of various members in each year, all amazing scholarship worthy players. There were even a few that they recognized. The grayish haired guy was on a senior on the team and the apathetic tall blonde with the permanent scowl who was also a freshman; both from the coffee shop were on the team. It turned out that the coach’s family owned that coffee shop and it was often the practice to hire team members who needed a job.

            Hinata grew more excited as he met the rest of the players. He had a camaraderie with the players on his high school team because it was his first real team, but he knew this team was going to be even more special; it felt more special. Maybe because he didn’t have to prove his worth this time, they selected him. Maybe because everyone was just as good, if not better than him. Maybe it was just some of the other members that made it feel special. Needless to say, Hinata was excited.

            At 6pm when practice ended, Hinata was tired. But the best kind of tired. That tired that you feel deep in your bones that every step reminds you are you worked really hard. Hinata felt good.

            After a quick shower Hinata changed his clothes in the locker room and walked outside the gym to see Kageyama talking to Yachi.

            “Hey Yachi!” Hinata called as he ran over to them. Running into her he grabbed her a crushing hug, which she gasped for air and pried him off her.

            “So I guess you had a good first practice?” Yachi asked regaining her breath.

            “Yeah it was awesome, the team is so good!” Hinata beamed. “I mean I knew they were going to be good because the school is known for being good and that’s why I wanted to come here but to see it in person its like GWAH” Hinata said gesticulating with his noises.

    “Gwah, I totally understand” Yachi noted seriously.

            “Yup, so you ready for **the 17 th?**” Hinata said in a fake deep voice.

            “ **Yes** ” Yachi responded in kind.

            Kageyama just stared at them both with a confused look on his face.

            “What’s **the 17 th**?” he asked mimicking their tone.

            “The 17th is our monthly ritual. Its basically just a big sleepover we have at my place” Hinata explained. “When we were in high school and we were first years we became best friends like immediately. So naturally we wanted to have a sleepover. But because we’re a guy and a girl and our parents are super old fashioned they made this big deal about like ‘no sex’ and ‘you guys are a guy and a girl so obviously all you’re going to do is stand around naked and touch each other’ and all that old people way of thinking and bullshit” Hinata said looking at Kageyama, who made a face at the “naked and touching” part.

            “So, our work around was we had our sleepover in the living room in full view so they could see that we were literally just watching movies and playing video games,” Hinata said glancing at Yachi who nodded in agreement. “And it happened to be on the 17th. So now we have this tradition that every 17th we have some obnoxious sleepover where we take over the whole living room. It’s like our version of passive non-aggressive protesting.”

            “And we liked it so much that we decided to keep the tradition, even though technically it doesn’t matter anymore,” Yachi laughed.

            “Yeah these sleepovers are legendary...to us,” Hinata added. “We even kissed for the first time during one in 1st year- which I guess is what our parents were trying to avoid but...”

            “Oh, well...” Kageyama said looking slightly uncomfortable. “I’ll let you guys get to your...” gesturing vaguely towards them, “thing.”

             Yachi looked at Kageyama as he adjusted his bag on his shoulder and turned to leave.

             “You should join us!” she said before she even realized what came out of her mouth. But with even more resolve she added,

             “New city, new school, new tradition. You should join us.”

             “Oh, I don’t know...” Kageyama said looking down at his shoes.

             Hinata, who at first whipped his head around so fast to look at Yachi he thought he actually snapped his neck, was now observing the uncomfortable looking Kageyama and thought there may be some merit to Yachi’s ‘new city, new school, new tradition’ statement.

             “Yeah...you should join us. It’ll be fun” Hinata smiled. “Its not like you live out of the way” he joked, playfully shoving Kageyama’s arm, “If you hate it, you can leave. You don’t even have to sleepover.”

             Kageyama lifted his head to look at Hinata, who gave him a blinding smile in return.

             “Ok...sure, yeah. I’ll stay for a bit,” Kageyama said nodding his head slightly.

             “Yay! This is going to be so much fun. Maybe you will be able to beat Hinata at Rock, Paper, Scissors. He always wins and always picks the movie,” Yachi said as they began the walk to Hinata and Kageyama’s building.

             “Well that’s because you always pick scissor. It’s so easy to beat you,” Hinata said obviously, squeezing his way in between Yachi and Kageyama.

             “Fine, maybe this time I’ll surprise you and catch you off guard and win,” Yachi plotted.

             “You try that. But now I’ll be looking for it,” Hinata laughed. He glanced over at Kageyama who had a hint of a smile on his face.


	7. American Made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so the amount of kudos is staggering to me and i just want to thank everyone who liked this so far, especially cause to me this is still very much the begining and there is sooo much more to come. but in the mean time:
> 
> whats better to make people sexually frustrated than horror movies?

            “Always with the scissors Yachi, it’s why you lose every time!” Hinata laughed as Yachi crossed her arms and leaned against the sofa.

            “I thought reverse-psychology would work,” Yachi sulked reaching for her soda. “Come Kageyama it’s up to you now, or it’s going to be horror movies all night.”

            “I think I got this” Kageyama said adjusting his seat to face Hinata directly. They stared at each other trying to psych each other out. “Rock, Paper Scissors, Shoot!”

            “And it’s American Horror for the win! I hope you guys like gore, because this 7 part movie franchise is bringing it, and it’s bringing it hard” Hinata cackled jumping up from his place on the sofa to put in the first DVD.

            “You failed me Kageyama,” Yachi said disappointedly, “you had one job and you failed.”

            “I am truly sorry,” Kageyama said eyeing Hinata who was doing some version of what could be a victory dance but looked a lot like he was trying to get rid of a bee.

            “It’s ok, maybe they won’t be _that_ gory” Yachi hoped as Hinata jumped on the sofa in the middle. The sofa definitely wasn’t big enough for 3 grown people but he just squished himself next to Yachi putting his left arm around her and placed his right leg over Kageyama’s legs, which earned him a glare but no movement to remove him.

            “I think this first one a guy chops off his own foot,” Hinata said excitedly as the movie began. Yachi and Kageyama exchanged an apprehensive look.

* * *

 

            “Well that could have been gorier” Hinata said jumping up off the sofa as the credits rolled.

            “A guy laid in his own blood during the duration of the movie” Kageyama said getting up and following him into the kitchen.

            “Yeah?”

            “Yeah? So, that’s pretty gory” Kageyama said grabbing the soda can Hinata offered him, cold from the fridge.

            “It wasn’t that gory. I was expecting... I don’t know buckets of blood and insides and gross stuff,” Hinata said placing some popcorn in the microwave.

            “Maybe the next one will be gorier,” Kageyama placated.

            “Oh I hope so,” Hinata said with excitement. “Just like blood literally everywhere and people insides on the outside and just crazy stuff.”

            “There is something wrong with you” Kageyama laughed as he watched Hinata’s face light up in anticipation.

            “I know” Hinata beamed. Kageyama just shook his head and walked back into the living room and sat back in his seat.

            “Having fun?” Yachi asked getting up to put in the next DVD.

            “Yeah, a bit” Kageyama nodded. “These...Saw movies or whatever wouldn’t have been my first choice but they’re not bad- don’t tell him” pointing behind him “that I said that.”

            “I heard that” came a shout from the kitchen.

            “Damn” Kageyama sighed staking another sip from his can as Yachi sat back down.

            “Aaaaaaaand I’m back” Hinata bellowed running into the room with a large bowl of popcorn. He placed it on the table and fell back on the sofa bumping into both Yachi and Kageyama.

            “Is it your goal to hit me as many times as possible?” Kageyama asked shoving Hinata over making sure not to spill his drink.

            “I think now it is,” Hinata smirked as he pulled the coffee table so close everyone had to lift their feet.

            “Fantastic, every meeting with you just going to mean a new bruise,” Kageyama frowned half-heartedly.

            “Think of them like little battle scars,” Hinata said putting his legs on top of Kageyama’s folded ones.  With no mention of removal he just smirked and put his arm around Yachi and reached for a handful of popcorn as she played the movie.

            To Hinata’s delight this movie was much gorier than the second, and just a bit more frightening. A several points in the movie all three of them jumped or shouted. At one particularly gross scene Kageyama jumped in disgust dislodging Hinata’s legs from their place in his lap. Slightly embarrassed from being caught obviously scared Kageyama just apologized quietly and repositioned Hinata’s legs in his lap, but this time he left his arms on top of them, squeezing them during any further frightening moments.

            After the movie ended they decided it was time to eat some dinner. Yachi walked into the kitchen to order pizza. Hinata got up and cleaned up the popcorn that in the excitement got everywhere. Kageyama helped him and collected the empty cans of soda.

            “It’s coming in like 30 minutes,” Yachi said as the guys walked into the kitchen.

            “Awesome! That gives us time to start the next one!” Hinata cried as he threw away all the popcorn that was on the floor.

            “Oh. Yay. I’m so excited.” Yachi said in a monotone voice.

            “You should be,” Hinata said putting the bowl in the sink.

            “Great,” Yachi said walking back into the living room. “Oh and I put my half of the money on the table for when the guy comes.”

            “Ok” Hinata answered as he washed the bowl and took out plates for later.

            “Oh, how much is my share?” Kageyama asked going for his bag.

            “Dude, no don’t worry about it. We invited you last minute we wouldn’t make you pay. You can just pay for your share at the next **the 17 th**,” Hinata said emphasizing the last words as he walked back into the living room.

            “Yeah...at the next one” Kageyama said involuntarily smiling as he followed Hinata back into the living room. He took his usual seat on the sofa, and even waited as Hinata changed the DVD’s so he could place his feet back in his lap. This time Kageyama slouched a bit more comfortably, leaning back to the armrest to his right so he could curl his left arm over Hinata’s legs.

            The rest of the night went similarly. When the pizza came they all ate and screamed at the movie and naturally Hinata got pizza sauce on Kageyama’s face which Kageyama just stared him down until he wiped it off.

            When they finished the third movie it was already past midnight. Yachi had fallen asleep laying down on the left side of the sofa and only Hinata and Kageyama were still up, Kageyama sprawled out on the sofa’s right side and Hinata sitting on the floor leaning back between his legs.

            “Can you shut the TV off while I move Yachi to the bed?” Hinata whispered tilting his head back so he was looking at Kageyama upside down. Kageyama nodded as Hinata quietly got up and lifted Yachi off he sofa. Though he was short, Hinata was able to lift Yachi easily and walk her over to his bedroom.

            When he walked back him, Kageyama had put away the DVD, turned the TV off and was putting on his shoes.

            “Leaving already?” Hinata asked quietly still mindful of the sleeping Yachi in the other room.

            “Yeah” Kageyama said tying his shoe. “It seems kind of silly to sleep on the sofa when I have a perfectly good bed 20 feet away.”

            “I guess, so,” Hinata said watching Kageyama finish tying his shoe. “I’m glad you came”

            Kageyama paused momentarily in his movements to grab his bag, and then quickly resumed, throwing it over his shoulder.

            “I’m glad I came too. I ...had fun,” Kageyama said almost like he still wasn’t sure.

            “Good” Hinata smiled. They stood there for a few moments not sure exactly what to do or say next.

            “So I guess I’ll see you tomorrow at practice...at 7:30am” Kageyama sighed remembering the outside world as he looked at his phone, “Which is actually later today.”

            “Oh, maybe a horror movie binge wasn’t the best idea, but it is tradition,” Hinata said rubbing the back of his head.

            “Yeah, tradition” Kageyama laughed. “I’ll see later.”

            “See ya’” Hinata waved as he followed to close the door behind him. After the final lock fell into place Hinata sighed and rubbed his face.

_God he’s so cute. And he plays volleyball. And he lives down the hall. And he makes amazing drinks. I’m going to die_.

            Hinata ran his fingers through his hair and walked into his room. Yachi was still asleep on his bed, snoring softly. Setting a 6am alarm on his phone, Hinata took his clothes off and pulled on some pajama pants and carefully crawled into bed.

            “Hnnn...Hinata?” Yachi mumbled still mostly asleep.

            “Shhh go to sleep” Hinata said patting her shoulder. He pulled the covers over to himself and settled in for a night of dreams filled with popcorn and blue eyes.


	8. Growing Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm happy about with this chapter because of the bit of foreshadowing, but next chapter guys... next chapter is where it starts getting real.

            A very sharp blaring alarm woke up Hinata with a start at 6 in the morning. Startled, Hinata accidently kneed his bedmate Yachi in the stomach who woke up suddenly with a loud “ugh.”

            “S-sorry” Hinata said yawning as he shut the alarm off on his phone.

            “Oh god it’s like six in the fucking morning, why are you kicking me?” Yachi groaned rolling over to the other side and taking the blankets with her.

            “Sorry, I’m sorry” Hinata whispered as he gingerly got out of the bed so as not to disturb her again and shuffled into the bathroom. Though he was tired from the late night, he was still very excited for practice. He felt a buzz in his gut as he thought about practicing and running drills and Kageyama setting for him and hitting a spike unencumbered by blockers. Smiling around his toothbrush, a thought came to him that had him rushing through his routine.

            Quickly walking into the bedroom, Hinata dressed quietly, careful not to disturb Yachi. Walking over to his small dining table and wrote out a quick note for her and place the one spare key he had on top of it. Grabbing whatever fruit he could find for breakfast, he slipped on his sneakers, and slowly closed the door and walked slightly down the hall to apartment 2G. Knocking softly on the door, Hinata was surprised that it swung open seconds later.

            “Hey” Hinata said quietly not sure exactly what to say.

            “Hey...” Kageyama said looking at Hinata with an odd expression.

            “I uh... thought you’d want to walk to practice together” Hinata explained as if it wasn’t kind of obvious why he was knocking on his door at 6:15 in the morning.

            “Er- yeah that’d be” Kageyama coughed, “That’d be cool.” He just stared at Hinata for another second, before pivoting and grabbing the duffle bag on the floor. From his position, Hinata couldn’t see much into Kageyama’s apartment. But from what he could see it seemed to have the same layout as his, only Kageyama had much nicer, more modern taste in furniture. His couch was black and sleek and so was the large case the TV was in. But before Hinata could see in anymore, Kageyama was stepping through the doorway and closing the door behind him.

            As they walked down and out the building and into the dim dawn light, Hinata could see the remnants of sleep in Kageyama’s face. _He looks tired, and that’s totally my fault._

            “What is it?” Kageyama said in an uncharacteristically small voice when he noticed Hinata had been looking at him.

            “Oh nothing, I thought you had something on your face but it must have been a trick of the light” Hinata said covering up the fact that he was totally staring at him. _Damn, I have to be more careful._

            They continued walking until they got to the gym, which was already unlocked with two of their teammates that Hinata remembers were Nishinoya and Tanaka doing receiving practice as Hinata and Kageyama stepped into the gym.

            “Hey newbies!” Nishinoya shouted as they came in.

            “It’s too early for yelling” Tanaka shouted equally as loud.

            “Good morning!” both Kageyama and Hinata said in unison as they prepared to begin practice.

            “Come join us. We can do some receive drills” Nishinoya said motioning for them to walk over. “It’s Kageyama and Hinata right?”

            “Yes” they both said.

            “Do you guys always answer at the same time?” Tanaka asked putting the ball under his arm.

            “No” they said in unison. The other two just laughed and then got into position to begin the drill until the others arrived. 

            As the team filtered in practice began for real. By 7:30 when Coach Ukai came in he had them doing real rigorous drills. But Hinata loved it. He loved the burn of his muscles; to him it was a physical manifestation of trying and improving. He could tell the others felt the same way. Even Tsukishima who always had a bored apathetic face, wouldn’t be there he if didn’t enjoy it to some degree.

            By the time practice was over at 6pm, Hinata was dead tired. Showering and changing into clean clothes, he walked out to leave through the main gym door and saw that Kageyama was leaning against the door on his phone. Smirking to himself, Hinata walked over and nudged Kageyama to get his attention. Quickly Kageyama put away his phone and began walking with Hinata toward their building. Hinata was surprised that Kageyama had waited for him but it made sense. Though they got off to a rocky start, they really did get along well, just as Yachi had predicted.

            Walking silently, but not uncomfortably, next to each other they neared the building when Hinata felt his stomach growl.

            “Oh I’m hungry” Hinata said as they walked into the entrance and started up the stairs. “But I don’t want food food, I want like ice cream or something.”

            “I have ice cream,” Kageyama said as they reached the second floor. “You want some?”

            “You have ice cream?” Hinata asked surprised.

            “Yes? Why is that such a surprise” Kageyama said kind of annoyed.

            “I don’t know... you don’t seem like the type of person who would keep ice cream in their freezer,” Hinata stated.

            “And why is that?” Kageyama questioned, growing in annoyance.

            “Cause ice cream is sweet and sugary and you’re...” Hinata didn’t finish his sentence because he was struck by a cold glare.

            “Forget it,” Kageyama said as he stomped over to his door, unlocked it and slammed it shut.

_Ice cream, we literally just fought over ice cream. Nice going Hinata._

* * *

 

           “Two steps forward and ten leaps back,” Yachi’s voice said on the other line. Hinata was currently trying to multitask by talking to Yachi on the phone, eating dinner, and checking his schedule for the start of term next week all at once. He’s already gotten noodles on his keyboard, twice.

           “I didn’t mean to offend him” Hinata sucking up a particularly long noodle. “I’m still not even sure how I did.”

           “Well you basically told him ‘ice cream is sweet, and you’re a bitter inhuman asshole how could you have such common tastes’ or something like that. Or at least that’s how he probably took it. He’s quite sensitive; his attitude is just that, all bravado,” Yachi explained. 

           “Ugh I guess. It’s just we were getting along and now I feel like the asshole,” Hinata said clicking on the email icon on the screen with his schedule.

           “You are the asshole,” Yachi said.

           “I guess. This one time.”

           “Nope, actually a lot of the time.”

           “Whatever. I’m emailing you my schedule” Hinata said taking another bite of noodles. “I see you took the spare key I left you.”

           “Yes I’ll send you mine. And yeah, thank you. But also thanks for kneeing me this morning. That’s exactly the way I like to wake up” Yachi said sarcastically.

           “I know it is, babe,” Hinata laughed. “Ok I’m going to actually try to sleep early cause I was dead this morning.”

           “Ok, and please try to not argue over petty things with Kageyama. I just know you guys could be friends if you would just stop getting on each other’s nerves for like five seconds.” Yachi pleaded.

           “No promises” Hinata said closing his laptop and walking his empty bowl to the sink.

           “Ugh, fine. Good night”

           “Night” Hinata said ending the call.

_Don’t argue over petty stuff. Yeah right._

           Hinata got ready for bed and washed the few dishes in the sink. As he got into bed he set his phone alarm and resolved to try to be as nice as possible to Kageyama. If not for him, for Yachi.


	9. Alone Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok i'm SO excited for this chapter because things are finally starting!!!! ugh the angst begins!

            Because he woke up even earlier, Hinata was ready at 6:03am. He poured himself some cereal to maybe use a bit more of his time, but he was done by 6:08am. Sighing, and realizing he couldn’t put it off any further Hinata gathered up all his resolve and marched his way over to apartment 2G.

            Knocking on the door much louder than he had done yesterday, Hinata took a step back and waited for the door to open. After a few seconds of nothing, Hinata heard a loud banging sound from inside and then quick shuffling sounds, as the door was wretched open. On the other side of the door Kageyama looked completely disheveled, like the knock on the door just woke him up. His hair was standing on end on his left side and he stood there in just his boxer briefs and a baggy t-shirt, which exposed his right shoulder.

            “Did you not set an alarm?” Hinata laughed as he took in Kageyama’s appearance.

            “It’s like 6:10 in morning” Kageyama said, his voice still horse from sleep.

            “Yeah and...?” Hinata said clearly not understanding Kageyama’s meaning.

            “Yeah and practice is at 7:30” Kageyama said annoyed.

            “So? We’ve gone there early everyday, why would I assume today would be different?” Hinata asked now thoroughly confused.

            “Fine” Kageyama said running a hand over his face. “Give like ten minutes.” But instead of inviting Hinata in, he closed the door in his face.

            _Relax; he just has no social skills. He didn’t do that because he hates you...ok he might hate you but whatever, you’re doing this because Yachi wants you to be nice and you are not going to think about how cute his bed hair looked or the fact that he wasn’t wearing any pants._

            Sighing and running a hand through his hair Hinata sunk down to sit by the wall right next to the door. From his position he could hear like muffled noises of Kageyama getting ready like the sounds of the shower and then him walking around. At one point he thought he heard hushed talking but he just assumed it was the TV. After almost exactly ten minutes, the door opened and Kageyama looked around, and then looked down to see Hinata sitting on the hallway floor.

            “Oh I didn’t see you there. I thought you left” Kageyama said as he quietly pulled the door closed and locked it.

            “Ha-ha very funny. A short joke,” Hinata said getting to his feet.

            “Oh no- well I mean usually yes but, no you were literally on the floor and I didn’t see you” Kageyama said as they walked down the stairs.

            By the time they got to the school gym, almost about half the team was there doing individual practices. They greeted their teammates and immediately joined in.

            “Well you guys are late today,” Tanaka pointed out as he looked at the gym clock which read 6: 40am.

            “I woke up late,” Kageyama said as he stretched.

            “And do you guys...?” Tanaka began with a vague hand motion directed between them.

            “We happen to live in the same apartment building” Hinata supplied.

            “Oh that’s so cool! Everyone on the team should have an apartment there, so it’d be like the ‘Karasuno Apartment Complex’ and everything could be volleyball themed!” Nishinoya interjected animatedly.

            “Wah! That’d be amazing!” Hinata beamed, jumping over to Nishinoya.

            “Oi! Stop yelling over there will you! I know practice hasn’t officially started, but get back to work!” Daichi, the team’s captain, shouted over Hinata and Nishinoya’s squeals of excitement.

            “Yes captain!” they said together.

* * *

 

             “I feel like muscles I didn’t know I even had are sore” Hinata groaned as he and the rest of the team filed out of the gym after the end of practice.

             “Good!” the coach called our after him hearing his comment.

             “Yeah I’m pretty tired too,” Kageyama said as they waved to the other teammates. “And I still have to good to work today.”

             “Ooh that sucks” Nishinoya said slapping Kageyama on his back then walking in the opposite direction.

             “You’re going to the café today? Hmm, maybe I’ll stop by and get that amazing off-the-menu drink,” Hinata said thoughtfully as he waved goodbye to the other teammates.

             “NO, I mean, it gets pretty busy Wednesday nights. There’s a book club that comes in and those people that want some ‘middle of the week treat’ which usually ends up being some cavity inducing drink, so you know um...yeah” Kageyama finished weakly.

             “Oh um...ok then. Yeah, better off not going. I'm not one for...crowds” Hinata lied, feeling down. He felt kind of irritated. Here he was making an effort, being friendly and all Kageyama wanted to do was push him away. And he thought that they had gotten over all that during the practice, but apparently not. He loved meeting new people; he was extroverted as fuck.

              They walked in a tense silence to their building, which stretched as they climbed the stairs to the second floor. Feeling sullen, Hinata took his time getting his keys out and he rummaged through his bag. He could hear Kageyama getting out his keys when the door to Kageyama’s apartment swung open before he could unlock it.

              Whipping his head around, Hinata watched as Kageyama looked surprised but not concerned that there was someone in his apartment. _He’s probably just got a roommate_. But then Hinata remembered that all the apartments on the second floor were one bedroom.

_Oh so I guess he lives with someone...like a partner someone._

              Kageyama just zipped his bag as he said to whomever was on the other side of the door,

              “Oh I didn’t know you’d stay the day in here.”

_Ok so they don’t live there_

              At this point Hinata had given up the charade of pretending to look for his keys and was blatantly staring at Kageyama in the doorway.

              “Oh Tobio, you know how I like to sleep in and I thought ‘I’d rather just stay and wait for him’” said a bright, but distinctly male voice as Kageyama walked in through the door.

_So Tobio. That’s your first name, it’s cute. And you’re into dudes...that’s relatively good news._

               Hinata was feeling pretty good about his discoveries until he heard the telltale wet smacking of lips that was the sound of kissing. The door was still a jar and the resounding silence after a few moments was even more telling. Hinata was frozen to the spot. He felt a combination of emptiness and a weird twisting in his gut. He tried to force himself to unlock the door and just go inside and forget he ever heard anything but he just couldn’t move.

               “Now I’m glad I waited,” the bright voice said again, a lot more mellow as the door finally shut. The click of the door brought Hinata out of his stupor. He quickly found his key, unlocked the door and slammed it behind him.

               Hinata blinked blankly leaning on the door. He wasn’t sure what to do. Obviously he was going to pretend that he heard nothing; if Kageyama wanted people to know he would have said something...maybe...he didn’t even know. Honestly it wasn’t his place to assume anything about Kageyama. But his thoughts were going a thousand miles a minute and he felt he was only getting glimpses of them. 

_So he’s dating someone? Is that why he didn’t want me going to the coffee shop? But that doesn’t make sense, I was there before and he didn’t say anything? But does he know I...what...I what him? Like him? Do I though? Maybe he’s just a really private person? But then why would he not want me at the coffee shop? Other members of the team work there, and its public space... I don’t know. Maybe I’m over thinking this._

               Hinata made his way into his bedroom kicked off his shoes and laid down. Normally in any situation he’d call Yachi. But for someone reason he didn’t want to talk about it with her. He didn’t even want to think about it, mostly because he didn’t know what his thoughts really meant.  He decided that it was best just to put it out of mind, pretend he never saw or heard anything. Acting business as usual would be the best course of action.

               So that’s what he did. The next morning, when Hinata woke up early and got ready, he put all thoughts of kissing sounds and mellow voices out of his head as he finished his breakfast and made to leave. Gathering his resolve, he locked his door and walked over to stand in front of apartment 2G. Maybe listening for sounds, maybe just staring into space. Hinata broke his trance and lifted his hand to knock on the door. But before he could bring his hand to the door, it swung open.

              Kageyama stood there, completely dressed and ready to go. His usual attire of sweatpants and a t-shirt was modified only slightly by the addition of a cream-colored pullover sweatshirt with a high neckline. Somehow that small change, unnoticeable by anyone else, screamed at Hinata. Kageyama didn’t even look surprised to see Hinata standing in his doorway.

             “Ready?” he said with a small smile, as he closed the door behind him before Hinata could even think to glance inside the apartment.

             “’Course. I’m here aren’t I?” Hinata answered. He didn’t know why his answer came out sort of short and bitter but Kageyama didn’t seem to notice.

             “Of course,” Kageyama said taking the stairs two steps at a time. “Come on. Go faster.”

             “I didn’t know it was a race,” Hinata replied coldly.

             “It is now,” Kageyama said as he took off at a run.

             “That fucking-” Hinata began as he took off behind Kageyama. Soon Hinata caught up with him and even surpassed him a bit. They dodged cars and angry businessmen on their way to work as they raced to the gym.  Hinata could feel himself giggling as they ran down the streets trying to shove the other out of the way. By the time they reached the gym, in record time no less, they were entirely out of breath.

              “I-” heavy breath “won-” heavy breath “suck-” heavy breath “it,” Hinata said sprawling out on the ground trying to catch his breath. Kageyama, who was sprawled out next to him, was breathing just as heavily.

             “You...just wait...I’ll get you...tomorrow,” Kageyama said in-between breaths.

             “Yeah, right. Tomorrow, sure,” Hinata said getting up off the floor. Something about the way Kageyama so easily said tomorrow made Hinata’s chest constrict, but somehow in a good way.

             “Hey morons,” Tsukishima greeted as he walked by them with his best friend and fellow teammate, Yamaguchi who just waved at them. “Tiring yourselves out before practice even starts, great idea.”

             “Ignore him, he’s always like that” Kageyama said to Hinata as they got up and walked into the gym after them.


	10. Saturday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm actually slightly overwhelmed by all the amazing comments and the amount of kudos in such a short amount of time. i just want to thank everyone who has commented or given kudos so far, i really appreciate it. I could have never predicted that the story could have gone over as well as it has, if anything i thought the repsonse would have a tenth of what it has been, so thank you all so much.  
> -so who's in the mood for some chocoaltely-caramely-whipped-sea salt drink thing?

            Waking up not at 6am Saturday was like heaven to Hinata. He loved volleyball and practice was amazing, but a 6am wake up everyday was brutal for anyone. Turning over in his bed Hinata reached for his phone. Checking the time, he smiled seeing that it was 11:47am on Saturday.

            The last day of the week of practice was the most intense. Coach Ukai had them doing intensive drill from the moment they arrived to the second they left. Kageyama and him had raced there in the morning again which they immediately regretted because they were yet again tired before practice. But to them it didn’t matter.

            Hinata slowly got out of bed. He stretched hearing his bones crack in the most satisfying way. Fully rested from a long, but amazing week of volleyball practice, Hinata made his way into the bathroom to take a long hot shower. As soon as he got the temperature right he stepped in at let the scalding water loosen his muscles.

            Sometime later, feeling pleasantly relaxed Hinata had eaten, cleaned up whatever needed to be cleaned and even watched TV for several hours. He looked at his phone, which read 6:03pm, and Hinata decided that was a good time to go to the café. He didn’t know when the shift changes were but he assumed now wouldn’t be one, plus he knew Yachi was working now. And Kageyama. He was going to see Yachi, but if Kageyama was there he could get that amazing off the menu drink. Deciding that was a good enough reason, Hinata hoped off the sofa and changed his clothes.

            Walking into the café, Hinata saw that it was much busier than it was last time he was here. The line was about 5 people deep and there were almost no seats available but one lonely seat at the end of the counter near the coffee machine. Getting on line, he could see that Yachi and Kageyama were super busy taking and filling orders. Hinata felt a pang of disappointment that they may not be able to chat with him while he was there but he stayed regardless. After a minute or two of waiting Hinata finally made it to the front of the line.

            “Hello, what can I get for- Shouyou!” Yachi said recognizing him midway.

            “Hey, actually I was hoping Kageyama could make me that drink thing he made me last time?” Hinata asked and Yachi nodded and turned to call out for Kageyama.

            “Can you make Hinata ‘the drink’?” Yachi asked as Kageyama focused on making a drink for another customer. He nodded hearing the order, but it took him a second to process that she had said ‘for Hinata’ and when he did he looked up, brow furrowed, eyes searching. When they found Hinata he gave him a brief smile and turned down to continue focusing on making a drink.

            Seeing the exchange Yachi turned back around with a questioning look, to Hinata who had his money out and ready to pay, hoping to distract her from the faint blush on his cheeks. After he paid for his drink, Hinata squeezed himself between all the people and took that last remaining seat right by where Kageyama was working at the coffee machine.

            “Hey” Hinata said as he sat down.

            All he received was a light grunt in response as Kageyama swiftly decorated the tops of three drinks with a caramel drizzle. With deft, sure movements, Kageyama capped them all almost at once and brought them to the counter where a bunch of people stood waiting for their drink. He turned to see that the line had almost entirely replenished to the length it was before. Sighing, Kageyama bowed his head. Cracking his knuckles, he turned and made a beeline for Hinata. Surprised with the sudden attention he moved back in his seat slightly.

            “Ok, we’re like really busy so here’s the thing. I’m going to take these peoples orders first, and when the rush is over and the people cleared out, I’ll make you your drink and throw in a free brownie,” Kageyama said.

            “Free brownie? Deal.” Hinata smiled settling in his seat. Kageyama gave him a thumbs up and then went over to Yachi to get started on the next set of drinks.

            Hinata was surprised at the level of concentration Kageyama achieved when he was working. It almost rivaled his concentration when he was setting. His hands moved quickly but efficiently across several coffee machines, making up to 4-5 drinks at a time. Watching Kageyama’s fingers move gracefully around each cup and ingredient had Hinata thinking about how else Kageyama would use his dexterity. This led him to stare blankly at Kageyama’s hands as he pictured them running over his arms and legs instead of coffee beans and whipped cream.

            _No, the whipped cream can stay_ he smiled to himself. He didn’t realize how long he was just staring into space smirking until a hand waved in front of his face and a gruff voice brought him out of his trance.

            “Hello? Dumbass are you even there?” Kageyama asked waving his hand in front of Hinata’s eyes.

            “What? Yes. Hello,” Hinata said coming to his senses. He looked down at the counter and saw that Kageyama had placed a large mug with his favorite drink on the counter. And next to the mug was a comically large brownie that had giant chunks of chocolate in them that looked more like boulders that chocolate chips.

            “Whoa, this is huge” Hinata said picking up the plate to examine the brownie. Kageyama just smirked and shook his head as he walked over to clean the machines. Hinata looked around. The café had cleared out considerably. There was barely anyone left beside him. He turned his attention back to the brownie.

            “And it’s amazing,” Hinata said through a mouth of warm gooey brownie. “And so worth the wait.”

            “They’re made here. Ukai’s mom makes all the baked good’s in the back. She comes in every morning and by early afternoon, we always sell out of everything she’s made,” Yachi explained as she walked over and leaned on the counter in front of Hinata.

            “Wait it’s like-” Hinata looked down at his watch, “7:25pm. How did this precious morsel survive?”

            “No idea,” Yachi said like she knew exactly how.

            Hinata watched her walk away to help an other customer. In no time Hinata had finished both his brownie and drink. His phone read 7:30pm, and he went to get up to leave.

            “Hey um, Hinata wait,” Kageyama called before he could leave his seat.

            “Yeah?”

            “Uh...we close at 8 on Saturday’s,” Kageyama stated.

            “Um...ok” Hinata said not seeing the reason he stopped him to tell him that.

            “If you wait we could walk home together,” Kageyama rushed rubbing the back of his neck and looking at a point just left of Hinata’s head.

            “Oh! Yeah of course, sure, no problem I’ll stay,” Hinata said flashing him a bright smile. He moved to get situated back in his seat again.

            “Ok...uh...right,” Kageyama said like he wasn’t sure what he should do now. He pivoted and went towards the machines to continue cleaning.

            “So...” Yachi said slinking over to Hinata’s seat broom in hand. “You and him seem...” she glanced back at Kageyama who was furiously wiping the work counter behind her, “friendly,” she finished with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

            “Stop right there.” Hinata hushed. “We are teammates, and...friends?”

            “Friend’s who save brownies for each other with the hope that the other comes in on a whim?” Yachi said suggestively.

            “Wait you think he saved it for- no, stop. Yes friends, do that...so there. Be quiet,” Hinata flushed refusing to look at her.

            “I think you like him. Like, _like_ him, like him,” Yachi whispered.

            “No, no you’re completely wrong,” Hinata said waving her off.

            “Oh am I?”

            “Yeah. Can’t two good looking, gay-ish dudes be friends with out some sort of sexual implication?” Hinata suggested smugly.

            “Wait, he’s gay? I knew it! How’d you find out?” Yachi said in a rushed whisper. Hinata’s face dropped and went pale realizing what he just said.

            “What? Who? No- no one’s...gay who said that? I... I’m.... fuck,” Hinata stuttered rubbing his face with his hands.

            “How did you find out? Did he say something to you?” Yachi pressed completely abandoning the pretense of sweeping to lean in to Hinata.

            “I don’t...” Hinata glanced over at Kageyama who was engrossed in cleaning, “I don’t think I’m supposed to know, I don’t think anyone knows. I found out by accident.”

            “You’re not giving me details and it’s driving me crazy.”

            “Do you think this is the best place to discuss this?” Hinata asked gesturing to Kageyama just a few feet away.

            “I don’t think I’ll survive if you don’t tell me something right now-”

            “fine fine fine, god,” Hinata grumbled. “Ok so last Wednesday, right? We’re walking back from practice and I’m like ‘oh maybe I’ll stop by the café later’ and he like freaks out randomly and is like ‘no no don’t come in, we’re super busy and blah blah blah’ basically don’t come is what he told me, you guys are too crowded.”

“But we were crowded today?” Yachi questioned.

            “I know, that’s what was weird, like I don’t understand,” Hinata paused to look over at the back of Kageyama’s head.

            “Yeah that’s weird. Ok ok continue”

            “Oh right so, I’m like ‘ok I wont go’ and I’m annoyed and I have to look for my keys and then I hear his door open before he can get his key out. So I’m like ‘whaaaat?’ and I turn and he’s like totally unfazed that his door opened. So I'm thinking he has a roommate or something but then he walks in and I hear a dude’s voice and then kissing sounds and then the next day he wore a pullover that had a high neck line, so I think he was hiding hickeys or something, also the next morning he was all... not giddy, but giddy by Kageyama standards, like he just got laid or something,” Hinata whispered conspiratorially. Yachi just stared unblinking at him with a glazed over look in her eyes.

            “Wow... that’s amazing” Yachi finally said in awe.

            “Huh? What is?”

            “You... you are so jealous.”

            “What!? No- I tell you all this and that’s what you come up with?” Hinata protested.

            “Well... look it’s all very interesting that an adult may or may not have participated in consensual sex in his own apartment. But you man... ‘Ugh he’s such an asshole’” she mocked, laughing as Hinata frowned. “Oh come on, don’t be mad.”

            “No, go away” Hinata said monotone.

            “Fine, but I will say this,” she whispered putting her head closer to Hinata’s. “Kageyama is a nice guy. So if he is dating someone, I don’t think he would cheat on them and it would be unfair of you to put him in an awkward situation. If he wants to keep things about him private, that’s for him to do, and you have to respect that. That being said, I don’t think that he would do something to put himself in a situation where he would betray someone else’s trust. It’s just not in him, even if you didn’t know the person. But look you... you just met him ok? Let some time pass, if in a month, you still feel... something, then you should say something. But not a moment before you’re absolutely sure. And if he is in fact with someone, then we regroup. But lets cross that bridge when we get to it ok?”

            Hinata’s head was spinning. Yachi always had a way of saying exactly what he should hear at any given moment. So many things she said made perfect sense. He’d only really known he a week. Why wouldn’t Kageyama have a boyfriend? His life didn’t start when he met Hinata, he had two decades of life to meet a guy who didn’t make him bleed and call him an asshole, but something sweet. Why would that thought bother Hinata so much? Perhaps he was thinking too deeply too fast. Yachi was right, as usual; he had to put some time distance between his feelings.

            “You’re right,” Hinata replied and a subdued voice.

            “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you” Yachi said pulling him into a hug. He pulled her close and rubbed her back and she ran her fingers through his hair.

            “You didn’t upset me, I just haven’t gotten laid in awhile so I'm all...” Hinata said making a hand moving gesture behind Yachi’s back.

            “I’m sure that’s what it is,” Yachi laughed pulling back from the hug. She leaned in and gave him a kiss on his cheek. They heard a small coughing noise behind them. Kageyama was standing with his apron off and his bag thrown over his right shoulder. Hinata couldn’t help but think that the clingy white t-shirt with the sleeves rolled up and the black skinny jeans look really suited Kageyama.

            “Are...um...you ready to walk back?” Kageyama asked.

            “Yeah I’m coming, give me a second,” Hinata said getting off the chair. He waited for Yachi to put her apron in the cabinet and grabbed her hand as she turned off the lights and Kageyama locked the door. Yachi seemed to know that Hinata didn’t want to be alone and the three of them walked silently to the apartment building.


	11. A Little Less Sixteen Candles, A Little More "Touch Me"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> literally from here on out i'm like super excited for like every single chapter. i'm not even joking. I try to keep myself about several chapters ahead and i just can see whats going to happen and its just so exciting!!!! there is going to be moments where you're going to want to just scream either from the agnst or from the fluff. its going to be great

            “Hey why don’t you come over for a bit? We could watch a movie?” Hinata said as they reached the second floor. He let go of Yachi’s hand to unlock the door.

            “I’ll make ramen,” Yachi smiled at Kageyama.

            “Ok” Kageyama said, “let me just put my bag down and change my clothes, they smell like coffee.”

            “Oh that sounds like a good idea,” Yachi said as Kageyama went into his apartment, “Can I borrow your clothes?” she asked Hinata.

            “Sure,” he said pulling off his shoes and turning on the TV and DVD player. He was filing through his DVD’s when Yachi came back in. She was now wearing one of Hinata’s smallest pullovers and a pair of his boxers as shorts.

            “I’m lucky you’re so small,” Yachi said settling on the sofa pulling her legs under her.

            “You better watch you say there babe” Hinata said as he searched through he vast DVD collection. He heard a soft knock at the door.

“It’s open!” he called out, and Kageyama opened the door. Hinata turned to see him. He had changed into navy sweatpants that tapered down by the ankle and a soft looking navy and white striped shirt.  Hinata motioned for him to sit, and turned back to the DVD’s.

            “So are we in the mood for anything particular?” Hinata asked stilling looking through the DVDs.

            “Can we watch the next movie of those horror films we were watching before?” Kageyama suggested as he made himself comfortable on the sofa.

            “Yes! Great suggestion from Kageyama!” Hinata cried, pulling the forth film of the series and placing the DVD in the player.

            “Ugh, I’m going to go cook dinner. Please don’t bother waiting for me,” Yachi said getting up in disgust. Hinata just glared at her as she walked into the kitchen. He held his breath as he slowly turned his head to Kageyama who was just looking peacefully around the apartment. Letting out his breath in a rush Hinata grabbed the remote and started the film.

            He could barely pay attention for the first 10 minutes. He was so acutely aware of his and Kageyama’s body. _How did I even concentrate on the movie last time?_ Every time Kageyama did any movement at all Hinata was immediately aware of it. Every shift in his seat, every adjustment of his leg, every anything, Hinata would see out of the corner of his eye.

            _This is horrible, I’m not watching the movie and I’m probably acting really weird._

            And just the confirm his suspicions, Kageyama’s gruff voice cut threw the screaming from the screen to ask him is he was ok.

            “Yeah, I’m fine,” Hinata said trying to mimic a relaxed posture, but it just came off looking insane and even more uncomfortable.

            “Ok, but you look like, really uncomfortable,” Kageyama said raising his eyebrows skeptically.

            “Here,” Kageyama said lifting his arms off his legs, “you can put your legs here again so you could stretch out.”

            “Thanks,” Hinata said shifting so the armrest was behind him and his legs rested in Kageyama’s lap. Once Hinata’s legs were situated, he felt Kageyama’s arms rest on top of them. His fingers playing with the hem of Hinata’s pants was far less distracting than he thought they’d be; if anything, it felt nice and he was finally able to concentrate on the movie.

           “The plot was so contrived and ridiculous,” Kageyama said stuffing more noodles in his mouth.

            “It’s an American horror movie what do you expect?” Hinata protested flinging a carrot chunk at Kageyama who dodged it. 

            “Hey, come on. No food throwing,” Yachi reprimanded looking sternly at Hinata.

            “Sorry Yachi,” Hinata apologized looking down at his bowl of ramen. He glanced up at Kageyama who was trying to hold in a laugh. They all sat around Hinata’s coffee table on the floor.

            “Can we please watch something next that isn’t, oh I don’t know, bloody? Gory? Immensely horrifying?” Yachi pleaded.

            “So Hinata’s sex tape is out then,” Kageyama said hold back a smile and he innocently took another bite.

            “Fucking asshole,” Hinata laughed as he grabbed the first vegetable he could get his fingers on in his bowl and chucked it at Kageyama’s face hitting him in the left eye.

            “Boys!” Yachi yelled. They both stopped laughing and ate with out so much as a word.

            “It’s like dealing with children.” Yachi picked up her now empty bowl and brought it to the kitchen. Hinata could hear her washing it as he sighed and got up and walked into the kitchen, shoving Kageyama’s head down as he walked by.

            Hinata reached around her and placed his bowl in the sink. He nudged her with his elbow, trying to get her to look at him. When she didn’t look at him, he nudged her a few more time until he gave up and began tickling her.

            “Stop! Such a jerk,” Yachi giggled as she squirmed. Hinata continued until he saw Kageyama walk in and put his bowl in the sink. Yachi gained control of herself and after adjusting Hinata’s shirt on her, she walked into the living room announcing she was going to choose the next movie.

            “She’s going to find some sappy love thing I didn’t even know I owned,” Hinata said as he turned to finish washing the dishes.

            “Here, I’ll help,” Kageyama said grabbing the already washed things and proceeded to dry them and put them away. They worked efficiently like that for a while until the dishes were done. As Kageyama put the last dish away he turned back to Hinata who was drying his hands on a dishtowel. He looked up and saw that Kageyama was looking down at him with an unreadable expression.

             Suddenly the air was too thick for Hinata to breath and the tension was literally making it hard for him to stand still. Kageyama took a slight step foreword, his hand reaching for the towel. Opening his mouth slightly Hinata went to say something, but Kageyama just took the towel and wiped his hands too. Hinata let out a rush of air all at once, startling Kageyama.

            _Did I just imagine all of that? No there was tension, it was like totally palpable. We had a moment, like a real moment._

“Hey guys I picked a movie!” Yachi called breaking the tension from the other room.

            “Coming!” Hinata answered turning quickly and going into the other room. He sat down on the sofa and watched as Yachi set up the DVD.

            “Hey move over,” Kageyama said nudging Hinata’s leg with his foot. Reluctantly, he moved over a bit so Kageyama could take his usual seat on his right side and Yachi took her seat on his left. He leaned back so Yachi could put her arm around him this time and he put his legs back in Kageyama’s lap.

            The movie was exactly what Hinata said it would be; some ridiculous love drama that Hinata didn’t even know he owned but knew he was going to make disappear. By the end of the movie Hinata was more than ready to turn the TV off, when Yachi held him back from getting up.

            “Shh, he’s asleep,” Yachi whispered pointing to a sleeping Kageyama. Hinata carefully lifted his feet off his lap, trying his best not to disturb him. Once free, he walked quietly into his bedroom and went into his closet and pulled a spare blanket and pillow. He walked back into the living room and positioned Kageyama so that his head rested on the pillow and he was lying across the sofa.

            “God he’s heavy,” Hinata huffed, getting Kageyama’s legs on the sofa. Thankfully he had already taken off his shoes.

            “Wait, he has work tomorrow,” Yachi said before Hinata walked away. Yachi pulled out her phone and looked at her email of the main schedule. “Yeah, he opens the store with Tsukishima at 10am.”

            “Well it’s only like 5 minutes away, I doubt he’ll need that much time to get there. I’ll set an alarm for 9am, ok?” Hinata said shutting off the light.

            “Ok good,” Yachi said following Hinata in his bedroom, he walked past him and into the bathroom. “The best thing I did was buy a toothbrush for your bathroom for myself. Now if only I thought to leave clothes...”

            Hinata just shook his head smirking, as pulled the door closed behind them and changed out of his clothes. Pulling on a loose t-shirt and just leaving on his boxer briefs, he walked into the bathroom to brush his teeth as Yachi walked out.

            “You know, I’d never seen him laugh like that before,” Yachi said as she sat down on Hinata’s bed.

            “Huh?” Hinata asked around his toothbrush.

            “Kageyama, earlier. I had never seen him laugh like that. Like he was actually having a good time. Granted, I’ve only known him for a few months, but still,” Yachi said getting under the covers.

            “Really?” Hinata asked once he was done in the bathroom. Shutting the light off behind him climbed over Yachi into bed. Grabbing his phone to set an alarm for 9am, he laid down on his back pulling the covers over him.

            “Yeah,” Yachi said turning on her side to face Hinata. “He’s never that carefree at the café, he’s always pretty serious. It was nice to see him like that.”

            “Oh... I didn’t know,” Hinata said turning on his side so he faced Yachi.

            “You’re good for him. I know I said put distance between your feelings, but I mean, you as a friend, or a teammate or even just a costumer. You’re good for him.”

            Hinata just looked at her. He brought his hand up and placed it on her cheek, his thumb rubbing her cheekbone. His eyes searched hers and they just quietly breathed.

            “Gosh, you are just so pretty.”

            “Ugh forget it!” Yachi said exasperated turning around so her back faced Hinata. He just laughed at her exasperation as he put his arm over her waist and pulled her close.

            “Ah, you love me,” he said shifting into a comfortable position. Smiling into her hair, Hinata winced as she kicked him.

            “No I don’t, and you’re a jerk, and Kageyama’s bitter and you guys deserve each other.”

            “Ok good night. I love you too honey” Hinata grinned pulling his arm tighter around her.


	12. Irresistible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so sorry i didn't update yesterday, i just could literally not get to my computer. BUT that just means double update for today!!! and these next two chapters man... oh i've been excited about them for a while.

_A tug on the front of his shirt caused Hinata to come tumbling forward. Kageyama caught him and in one swooping motion tilted his head up with his right hand. He stared down at him, his gaze flicking between Hinata’s eyes and his lips. Taking a deep breath Hinata lifted his head and brought his mouth to Kageyama’s as both of their eyes slid closed._

_At first their lips barely touched, just a hesitant breath away from connecting. But as Hinata’s hand reached up and tentatively grasped the back of Kageyama’s head, threading his fingers through his hair, Kageyama placed a small peck on Hinata’s slightly open mouth. Placing both hands on the side of Hinata’s face, Kageyama kissed him again, much more assuredly that before. Capturing Hinata’s bottom lip between his, he sucked on it gently, giving it a tiny scrape with his teeth before releasing it._

_Hinata’s hands slid down Kageyama as he fisted them on his chest, grasping a handful of his shirt. Kageyama’s left hand slipped down to rest at the nape of Hinata’s neck, his fingers playing with the hair that lay there. Their mouths separated for a moment so they could both take a lungful of air before plunging back in, even more desperate and passionate than before._

_Hinata licked his way into Kageyama’s mouth; his wet, hot tongue tracing Kageyama’s mouth causing him to moan softly. Kageyama moved his right hand down Hinata’s back, resting it at the small of his back, pulling him even closer to his body. Hinata’s arms moved to wrap around his neck. He tilted his head to the side, trying to get his kiss deeper, trying to be closer._

_After a few moments they separated slowly, only just so their lips were barely not touching. They kept their foreheads together as their noses brushed together. With eye’s still closed, their breath softy mixing as they basked in the glow of the other. Kageyama brought his right hand up and brushed it against Hinata’s cheek._

            _“Hinata”_

_“Hinata”_

“Hinata”

            Hinata’s eyes fluttered open, still partially in his dream. Kageyama’s face flooded his view and he was unsure if he was seeing it in his dream or in real life.

            “Hinata, your alarm was going off,” Kageyama spoke in a whisper. He was leaning over Hinata fully dressed in a gray shirt and black jeans.

            “Yeah um...” Hinata began moving to get up when he felt a weight on him that prevented that. He saw that him and Yachi must have moved in the middle of the night because he now lay on his back with Yachi’s head resting on his chest like a pillow.

            “It’s fine you don’t have to get up if you don’t need to, I just thought I’d tell you your alarm went off and that I was leaving,” Kageyama whispered.

            “No it’s fine just give me a second,” Hinata yawned as he gingerly removed himself from Yachi’s grasp. Trying desperately to forget his dream, Hinata pulled off his shirt and went to the bathroom. After peeing and brushing his teeth, he walked back into the living room and saw Kageyama was folding up the blanket he used.

            “You don’t have to do that. I’ll probably just leave the blanket there anyway, it’s always nice to have one there,” Hinata said quietly closing his bedroom door and pulling on a long sleeved shirt.

            “Oh...” Kageyama said folding it anyway. He placed it down on top of the pillow and then stood awkwardly as Hinata just stared at him.

            “You didn’t have to do this, you could have just woken me up. Its not like I live far.”

            “Ok, if that’s what you want for next time,” Hinata said.

            “Next- yeah...but um, thanks,” Kageyama finished awkwardly.

            “No problem. Do you want breakfast?” Hinata asked walking into the kitchen. He began reaching over some bowls. “I don’t have much, I have to go back to the supermarket, but I think I have some cereal and fruit- here we go.”

            “Uh yeah sure,” Kageyama said walking stiffly into the kitchen. Hinata turned to see him acting even more awkward than usual. _Maybe I said something when I was asleep? And now he doesn’t want to be around me? Oh well, too for that._

“Can you get the milk?” Hinata asked him as he cut up some fruit.

           “‘Course” Kageyama said jumping over to the fridge. He took out the milk and set it out on the small two-person table Hinata had in his kitchen. Hinata shook his head and smirked as Kageyama just stood by the table.

            “Dude, sit down,” Hinata laughed.

            “Sorry,” Kageyama breathed taking a seat.

            “No, it’s fine but like, what’s wrong with you?” Hinata setting down the bowls, cereal and some fruit he had cut, on the table. Taking the seat across from Kageyama, he pushed an empty cereal bowl towards him.

            “Nothing...just had a weird dream,” Kageyama said glancing up at Hinata and grabbing the box of cereal, “and my head still feels like I’m in it, you know?”

            “I know what you mean,” Hinata said watching Kageyama pour his cereal. Hinata most definitely knew what he meant. And waking up to Kageyama’s face so close to his didn’t help.

            “Hey so you do know your schedule yet? Like your class schedule for this term?” Hinata said as he prepared his cereal.

            “Um yeah, I have it on my phone,” Kageyama said wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, got out the picture of his schedule and handed the phone to Hinata.

            “Hm, we don’t have a lot of the same classes... we do have Monday’s together for the 9am Literature... and Thursday’s for history at 11am... you have so many classes, what are you even majoring in?” Hinata said examining his schedule.

            “Sports Medicine” Kageyama said putting away his phone. “I figured, I’m not going to be able to be an athlete forever, I like science, it seemed to be the perfect combination.”

            “Oh wow, that’s pretty smart” Hinata said thoughtfully.

            “Don’t look so surprised,” Kageyama chided taking a bite of cereal. “What about you, what’s your major?”

            “Oh, I was never too great in school, mainly because I was so focused on volleyball. But in my last year I kind of got into Sociology, and I don’t know... I thought, why not? Who knows what the future has in store right? Just because I'm majoring in something doesn’t mean it’ll be my career forever,” Hinata said swirling his cereal around with his spoon.

            “I guess I never thought about it that way.”

            “Really?”

            “Yeah. I’m more of a planner,” Kageyama said spooning some fruit into his bowl.

            “Hmm I can see that...” Hinata hummed.

            “...What that suppose to mean...?” Kageyama asked eyeing him.

            “It means that I can see that. That you look like a planner and not someone that’s very impulsive,” Hinata said taking a spoonful of cereal.

            “...I can be impulsive,” Kageyama murmured taking a forceful spoonful of cereal. Slamming is spoon down he picked up a melon cube from the fruit bowl and chucked it at Hinata’s face.

            “What the fuck- why’d you do that?” Hinata yelled.

            “Cause I had an impulse to throw it at you” Kageyama smirked.

            “That’s not what I meant asshole,” Hinata laughed as he picked up a few fruit chunks and threw them at Kageyama.

            “That’s it, it’s on,” Kageyama said getting up from the table flicking more fruit at Hinata. He tried to dodge the fruit being thrown back him but he ended up just getting it in his hair. Hinata threw a strawberry at him, which just bounce off his arm, and landed on the floor. Before Hinata could stop him, Kageyama stepped on it mid run and fell on his back laughing. Hinata started giggling at him on the floor but was pulled down on to the floor by Kageyama. With a yelp he fell, the back of his head landing on Kageyama’s chest.

            “Ow, fuck that hurt,” Kageyama laughed.

            “Sorry man, but you pulled me,” Hinata said turning his head to face Kageyama’s.

            “Fair enough,” Kageyama sighed. They lay there for a few moments just catching their breath. It seemed it had been anywhere from ten seconds to ten hours when Kageyama moved to get up. Hinata sat up on the floor as Kageyama sat up from where he had laid down.

            “Ugh I have to go to work soon... and I think there’s fruit in my hair,” Kageyama said running a hand through his hair.

            “Um, you do actually,” Hinata said shifting over and reaching his arm over to pull out the strawberry piece that was stuck in Kageyama’s hair. “At least you’ll smell good.”

           “Yeah,” Kageyama whispered. Hinata turned his head so he was looking at Kageyama’s face and found it a lot closer then he originally thought. Immediately, flashes from his dream came striding across his mind. Flashes of hitched breaths, roaming hands and faces too close. But he made no attempt to move. Despite what Yachi said earlier, and what he saw with Kageyama and the other guy, and any rational thought he might have in his mind, he did not move away. But also neither did Kageyama.

            But they also didn’t move any closer. They just stayed, a few inches from each other, eyes locked breathing softy. A few times Hinata opened his mouth slightly as if to speak but he never said anything. The sound of Hinata’s bedroom door opening broke them out of their trance. Then both looked away and got off the floor. By the time Yachi walked into the kitchen they were already picking up all the debris from the floor.

            “What happened in here?” Yachi asked scratching her head.

            “We had breakfast,” Hinata said as he swept up fruit from the floor.

            “Ok then,” Yachi said. “Oh Kageyama, you have some fruit on your shirt.”

            “Oh thanks,” Kageyama said peeling off a melon chunk from his shoulder. “Crap, I have to go home and change. I’ll just leave from there.”

            “Alright then,” Hinata said, giving him a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes.

            “I guess I’ll see you tomorrow for morning practice before class,” Kageyama said turning to Hinata.

            “Yeah, we can walk there together,” Hinata said.

            “Of course,” Kageyama said walking into the living room and grabbing his bag. “Later,” he said with a small wave.

            “Later,” Hinata said as he closed the door. He turned around as soon as the door was locked and fixed Yachi with a glare.

            “What were you guys’ doing that you got fru- why are you glaring at me like that?” Yachi questioned mid sentence.

            “Two words for you,” Hinata said slowly and in a low serious voice. “Cock. Block.”

            “Me? Cock blocking you? How? When?” Yachi scoffed.

            “Yes you, like two seconds ago, when you walked into the kitchen.”

            “Oh, OH?” Yachi cried. “Shit, really?”

            “Yes! ... kind of... maybe... ugh I don’t know,” Hinata slumped on to the sofa. “I know you said put some distance between your feelings and you’re right, but fuck if it not going to be so hard.”

            “Oh Shouyou, what happened?” Yachi said taking a seat next to him.

            “I don’t even really know. I had this dream where we were kissing and then when I woke up his face was right there and then we had this weird tension and somehow we ended up throwing fruit pieces at each other? And then he fell, and then I fell, and then we were just on the floor and we were like really close, and I don’t know, for a second I thought we were going to kiss, or at least he’d move back. But nothing, we just stayed like that,” Hinata explained. “We only moved because we heard you coming, thanks a lot cock block.”  
            “Ok well, I wasn’t cock blocking you, because lets be real for a second, you know nothing was going to happen.” Yachi said rubbing his back. Hinata just shrugged. “Also if you find yourself in... tension filled situations, you know you can just leave them right? Literally at any point you can just get up and leave, no excuses no nothing; you’re uncomfortable or anxious, and that’s reason enough.”

            “Yeah I know you’re right, in theory, but theory doesn’t always work in practice,” Hinata sighed.

            “Touché,” Yachi said with a final pat to his back. “Well I’m going to eat some breakfast, then shower, borrow your smallest jeans and then we are going back to the supermarket because your kitchen is depleted of real food, again. You know you have to go to the supermarket like all the time right? It’s not a one time deal?”

            Hinata just fell forward on the sofa and screamed into the seat cushion.


	13. My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this chapter so much, mostly cause of the pain it caused me. i love pain  
> also YAY! double update!

            Hinata remembers having morning practice before class in high school, but it was nowhere as intense as university championship school level morning practice before class. It was brutal. Hinata was already tired and he still had hours of class ahead of him. And then afternoon practice. That often turned into evening or late night practice.

            The entire first week was a blur of volleyballs, and syllabi, and dozens of new faces both professors and classmates. But what made the week a lot easier was surprisingly, Kageyama. Walking, and now racing, with him each morning to practice, walking back from practice at night and their two shared classes made what could have been an overwhelmingly stressful first week, slightly less stressful. Hinata wished he could’ve have seen Yachi more during his first week but her schedule in the graphic design department was just as demanding and their classes didn’t overlap even once.

            As Friday practice came to an end Hinata made his way into the locker room to shower and change. Collecting his things when he finished he heard Nishinoya and Tanaka talking very loudly.

            “Yeah it’s going to be pretty awesome. They throw this party every year; it’s kind of a tradition. There’s probably going to be so many hot ladies there,” Tanaka said nudging Asahi who just looked uncomfortable, which though it could have been for many reasons, most probable was Tanka currently prancing around in only his quite loose boxers.

            “It’s going to be sweet! Booze, babes, beer pong. You can’t go wrong,” Nishinoya joined in as he pulled on his clothes.

            “Are you guys talking about a party!?” Hinata asked excitedly.

            “Not just any party my orange-headed friend, one of the biggest, most awesome, parties of the year!” Tanaka boasted.

            “Of the year!?” Hinata repeated animatedly.

            “Oh yes, it’s going to be amazing and since I live in the dorm hall that it’s taking place in, you are all invited,” Nishinoya said earnestly.

            “You don’t have to invite anyone, people just show up,” Daichi said. “The entire school is invited, as always. Because they do this every year.”

            “Which dorm is it in?” Hinata asked.

            “The North dorm, the one by the cafeteria building,” Tanaka said finally pulling on his clothes.  

            “Oh, when?”

            “Well it doesn’t start until 10pm, but no one comes to party on time so I’d say be there around 11 or so,” Nishinoya explain putting his arm around Hinata.

            “Don’t show up on time, got it!” Hinata beamed as he grabbed his bag. He motioned to Kageyama that he was ready to go and Kageyama put away his phone and followed him out.

            “So do you want to go?” Hinata asked as they walked toward their building.

            “To the party?... I don’t know, parties aren’t really...my thing,” Kageyama said looking down at his feet.

            “Aw come on, it might be fun. A real college party,” Hinata said excitedly. “You, me and Yachi, we’ll all go together. And look I’ll even promise that we won’t leave you alone.”

            “Well I doubt you’ll promise that,” Kageyama said disbelievingly, “but yeah sure we could go for a little bit.”

            “Yes! I’ll call her right now,” Hinata said pulling out his phone.

* * *

 

            “Yes! Party! Party! Party!” Hinata chanted as he, Kageyama and Yachi walked toward the dorm around 11pm. Hinata and Kageyama were dressed similarly in their black skinny jeans and t-shirts, but Kageyama’s was a deep burgundy while Hinata’s was a sleek steel. Yachi however wore a very adorable outfit of yellow shorts and a form fitting light green shirt that Hinata said was “very college party appropriate.”

            “Is this your first party?” Kageyama asked discernibly as he watched Hinata practically skip down the street.

            “Nope! But it’s my first real college party,” Hinata beamed excitedly.

            “It’s on his list of things he wants to do at university: attend a big college party, win a championship, get raging drunk and do something stupid, you know all the cliché college things,” Yachi said to Kageyama.

            “Well it’ seems like he might get through two of those tonight,” Kageyama muttered to Yachi. Yachi’s giggling caught Hinata’s attention causing him to turn around.

            “Are you guys just going to chatter amongst yourselves all night or are you going to pick up the pace! Come on! There’s a vast sea of free booze and bad decisions just waiting for us,” Hinata shouted at his friends who were several feet behind him.

            Yachi and Kageyama just rolled their eyes at him and continued walking at their normal pace regardless of Hinata’s protests. When they finally got to the dorm they could immediately tell which floor the party was on. While the other floors where quiet with the majority of their lights off, the top floor had colored lights dancing in the windows and the buzz of a party already in progress floated down to street level.

            With even more excitement than before, Hinata burst through the main doors and ran over to catch the elevator. Holding it open for his friends who were taking a considerably slower pace to get there, they all ascended the top floor. When the doors of the elevator did open they were greeted by dozens of people. The party wasn’t secluded to just a handful of dorm rooms but in fact the entire floor. The hallway was littered with people dancing and drinking and trying to talk over blaring the music. As they made their way past the tightly packed hall they saw that each dorm had alcohol in it, the small kitchenettes were converted into makeshift bars.

            “Hey newbies! You made it!” Tanaka’s voice bellowed as he rushed over to them. The music, so loud in their ears, drowned out any answer that they gave him.

            “What?” Tanaka asked again pulling his head down close to Hinata’s mouth.

            “I said, where’s the beer?” Hinata shouted into Tanaka’s ear.

            “Oh haha, I thought you said ‘Kiyoko’s here’ and I got really excited,” Tanaka laughed. “Go into any of the dorms and you’ll find a shit ton of beer. If you go into mine, room 907,there’s also Jaeger and just so much vodka.”

            “Oh ok, awesome thanks,” Hinata replied. He wasn’t sure if Tanaka heard him but he walked away anyway. “Come on guys I know where the drinks are,” Hinata shouted, turning around to his friends.

           They followed him through the maze of people. They couldn’t even believe how many people they fit in this one hall; it seemed like every inch of space was taken up by dancing university students. Pushing their way past a group of about 7 people who all seemed to be making out with each other, they finally made it into Tanaka’s room.

            “YOOOOOO!” Nishinoya's voice cut through the music. He jumped off the bed he was sitting on with some other members of the volleyball team.

            “Hey what’s up?” Hinata shouted as Nishinoya pulled him into a one armed hug careful not to spill his beer on him.

            “Nothing I’m good, I’m so good. Actually me, Asahi, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were all just wondering where you guys were and now you’re here!” Nishinoya shouted. “Here here, have a beer. And- wait, you have to introduce me to this beautiful creature” Nishinoya said when he saw Yachi walk out from behind Kageyama.

            “Um...er...I’m...” Yachi stuttered nervously.

            “This is Yachi Hitoka, and she’s off limits for you,” Hinata joked seriously putting his arm around her shoulders.

            “That’s cool, that’s cool. She’s just so cute I had to try,” Nishinoya said raising his hands in defeat. He winked at her and walked back over to the bed where he was sitting on and threw himself on top of all the people there, earning him grunts and yells.

            Hinata looked over to where Nishinoya was sitting. On the bed with him were Asahi and Ennoshita each drinking a beer, and on the floor were Yamaguchi and Tsukishima who had his arm resting rather possessively over Yamaguchi’s shoulders. Scattered around them were other guys and girls that Hinata didn’t recognize but were talking amiably with his teammates.

            “Here,” Hinata heard Kageyama say seconds before he felt an icy bottle in his hands. He clutched the bottle and tilted his head up to see Kageyama was chugging his beer.

            “Whoa slow your roll there,” Yachi joked as she opened her beer. Taking a small sip she made a face, “I always forget how much I hate beer. Every time, with out fail.”

            “Well if you don’t want it I’ll drink it,” Kageyama said slamming down his now empty beer bottle.

            “Here, you can have it,” she said handing Kageyama her beer who then took a giant swig of it. 

            “Why don’t you have something less, beer-like... oh look there’s Angry Orchard, it’s hard cider. You’ll like it,” Hinata said rifling through the fridge. He opened up the bottle for her and she took it, sipping and nodding her head.

            “Oh this is much better,” she said glancing over to Kageyama who was just quietly standing holding his half empty second beer.

            “Are you alright?” Hinata asked looking concernedly at him.

            “Yeah, I’m just not great at parties. I thought it might be better if I was drunk, but now I have brain freeze,” Kageyama said seriously.

            “Oh my god, I thought something was actually wrong, you loser,” Hinata laughed taking a sip of his own beer.

            They slowly made their way through the crowd of people and to the wide hallway where the music was loudest and most of people seemed to be. Dozens of people where pushed up against one another dancing and grinding making it almost impossible to cross the hallway.

            “You want to go dance?” Hinata asked them, shouting so he could be heard. Kageyama made a face, while Yachi’s face lit up.

            “Um, no not really...no” Kageyama shouted.

            “Oh yes I want to!” Yachi cheered. “Here can you hold my drink?” she asked turning to Kageyama who nodded and grabbed her bottle from her. Hinata chugged the rest of his beer and placed the empty bottle on whatever surface was next to him. Yachi grabbed his hand and pulled in toward the dancing crowd of people. With one last look back at a very serious looking Kageyama, Hinata turned back to Yachi and they were sucked into the center by the pulsating crowd.

* * *

 

            Three songs later, Hinata and Yachi emerge from the crowd tired, sweaty, and desperate for a drink. They turned their heads searching for Kageyama but he was no longer where they left him.

            “Oh no he’s gone, oh god something’s happened to him,” Hinata said seeing that the spot he was leaning against now empty.

            “I’m sure he’s fine, he probably just went to the bathroom or something,” Yachi said reasonably.

            “Yeah I guess so, it just seems weird that he would leave...” Hinata said grabbing Yachi’s hand and walking back to Tanaka’s room.

            “Hey guys, have you seen Kageyama?” he asked walking over to his teammates by the bed.

            “Like since you guys walked out? No, I thought he was with you?” Yamaguchi said concernedly.

            “Well he was and then Yachi and I were dancing and when we came back he was gone,” Hinata said.

            “I’m sure he just went to the bathroom or something,” Tsukishima said dismissively.

            “Yeah that’s what Yachi said.”

            “Don’t worry he’s an adult,” Asahi said comfortingly. “He lives by himself and everything. He’s dense but he’s not stupid.”

            “Yeah, here have a drink! Sit, join us!” Nishinoya said enthusiastically pointing to the beanbags on the floor. Squishing themselves together, Hinata and Yachi sat together on one taking the drinks from Daichi who walked in with Suga.

            “Oh thanks,” Yachi said smiling up at them when they handed her an unopened Angry Orchard.

            “I know you don’t like beer,” Suga smiled. Yachi thanked him again and shifted to get comfortable, ending up sitting across Hinata with her legs thrown over his lap as he leaned back against a desk.

            They sat there and talked with his teammates for a while. People came in an out, both of the room and the conversation. None of them were Kageyama. Hinata, though he had been energetically participating in the conversation, it wasn’t with his usual zing. After what felt like half an hour, Hinata excused himself to go to the bathroom.

            He negotiated his way down the even more crowded hall to find an unoccupied bathroom in one of the dorm rooms. He would push his way into a dorm room and find either a line or someone puking in the bathroom. Each time he’d grunt in frustration and move on the next one. As he made his way to the dorm room at the end of the hall he realized that it was the RA room so there were two bedrooms, which meant there were two bathrooms.

            Happy he finally found a place he could pee, Hinata snuck past the first more obvious bathroom where there was a girl puking and several other girls surrounding her and smoother her back, to the second bathroom attached to the other bedroom further into the room. Not even paying attention Hinata rushed into the bathroom and finally relived himself, sighing in contentment as he peed. As he shook himself and put himself back into his pants, flushed and began to wash his hands, he heard the sounds of very heavy kissing going on in the attached bedroom.

            _Oh my god, they don’t know I'm here. Well, I ran past them once and they didn’t notice, so I can totally do it again._

            Hinata wiped his hands on his jeans, as he mustered up the courage to whip open the door and run past them. He turned off the light and put his hand on the door when he heard a moan coming from the other room. It was loud high moan, but it had the obvious cadence of a guy’s voice.

            Hinata waited a few seconds for silence, and began to slowly turn the knob when he heard in a bright, but tattered voice: “Tobio.”

           His blood turned to ice. Hinata stood frozen, doorknob in hand, in a dark bathroom listening to the sounds of what sounded like sex coming from the bedroom. He had no idea what to do. The voice kept repeating Kageyama’s name over and over, each time more of a moan than the last. The sounds of fabric rustling were only broken by wet smacking sounds and the occasional grunt. Hinata realized he had been standing in the bathroom for far too long, but he was too petrified to move.

            _It might not even be him. I mean it’s a big school; there must be other dude’s named Tobio. Who are also gay. And are totally having sex right now in that room._

Hinata decided that he was just going to slowly open the door a little bit, see that it definitely wasn’t Kageyama and then run past the dudes and go back to Yachi. Pulling whatever ever resolve he had, Hinata slowly and carefully pulled the door open just enough so he could see through it.

            At first all he saw were moving forms on the bed against the wall. But slowly as his eyes adjusted to the light, he could make out two nude bodies; one, a lithe body with muscle tone and auburn hair who was laying down on his back writhing, and the other, unmistakeningly familiar muscular arms running up and down the other guys abdomen, with black hair falling forward as he hunched over, his mouth kissing its way up the guys legs.

            No longer breathing or thinking straight, Hinata bust open the bathroom door not caring if he made noise and ran out of the room as fast as possible. In a daze Hinata made it back to Tanaka’s room with out even knowing how. Yachi adjusted for him to sit back where he was before, giving him a questioning look as he sat down.

            “Are you alright? You look like you’ve just seen a ghost,” Yachi whispered to him as she settled back into their previous position.

            “Um... well I found Kageyama,” Hinata mumbled back.

            “Is that why you’re making that face? Where is he? Why didn’t he-“ Yachi stopped midway. “Oh I see,” she said quietly. She looked at his face and saw everything she needed to know in the way he wouldn’t look at her.

            “Yeah, oh” Hinata said picking at the hem of her shorts. “He was quite busy when I found him. They didn’t even know someone was there.”

            “Oh Shouyou, I'm so sorry,” Yachi said running her fingers through his hair. “If you want to go we can. I’ll text Kageyama that I felt sick and you brought me home, he’ll understand.”

            “I don’t want to leave him because we promised, but I really don’t think I want to stay,” Hinata said sullenly.

            “Ok I’m going to text him,” Yachi said pulling out her phone from her pocket. Hinata just downed the rest of his beer as he waited for Yachi to be finished texting.

            “I texted him, lets go ok?” Yachi said in a soft voice.

            “Yeah, lets go,” Hinata said as Yachi got up. He grasped her hand in his as they got up. “Hey so I’ll see you guys later ok?”

            “Aww you’re leaving already?” Nishinoya whined.

            “Yeah, I don’t feel well and Hinata’s taking me home,” Yachi excused. Hinata just nodded in agreement.

            “Oh well, feel better!” Yamaguchi said cheerily, shifted more comfortably against Tsukishima who only nodded once in agreement.

            Yachi waved at them as Hinata led them out through the growing labyrinth of people. The music blaring in their ears as they pushed past grinding bodies towards the elevator. Hinata just kept his eyes downcast as they waited, ignoring the couple that were viciously making out on the wall next to them.

            Once the ding of the elevator sounded Hinata stepped into it keeping hold of Yachi’s hand. Pressing the main floor button, Hinata just kept his gaze averted from Yachi who was staring concernedly at him.

            “I’m fine, really. You don’t have to stare at me like that,” Hinata said softly.

            “I know, I’m sorry,” Yachi said rubbing her thumb oh his in their intertwined hands.

            “I mean, it’s not like I didn’t see it coming in way, because I kind of did. But I don’t know, it was like just a suspicion before, but now it’s a fact and I’ve had too much beer for this level of information,” Hinata huffed as the door to the elevator opened. They walked outside, and the warm late august air was a welcome change from the stuffy party.


	14. The (After) Life of the Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a few of you have made some suggestions to whom they think the guy is and all i'm going to say i'm not saying anything (also like i didn't really make it a secret, if you guessed the person you are like 99.99% right probably)  
> also all of your messages are amazing, and i try to answer as many as i can, you guys are amazing  
> one more thing: i might not be able to update tomorrow, and if i do it won't be until very late so what i'm probably going to is do a double update the next day.

            Hinata woke up with a headache and a pins and needles sensation on his right arm. Opening his eyes, he was at least grateful that the blinds were closed and it was relatively dark in his bedroom. With a yawn he turned his head to the right and saw that the source of his pins and needles sensation was Yachi, asleep on top of his arm.

            Extracting it, Hinata got up dizzily, shaking his arm to return some of the feeling back into it. Walking into the bathroom, he peed, brushed his teeth and pulled out a small bottle of pain reliever from his medicine cabinet and dry swallowing 2 pills. Looking at himself in the mirror Hinata saw that he had bags under his eyes and his face was still puffy from sleeping too long. He even saw that he had a bit of stubble on his jaw, but he decided to deal with that later.

            He went into his kitchen and filled a glass of water, which he downed, then refilled it and brought that at 2 pain relievers into the bedroom. Yachi was faced down asleep in one of Hinata’s shirts, groaning as Hinata moved the bed as he sat back down on it.

            Just like his arm, Hinata felt numb. He thought maybe he’d feel... he wasn’t sure. Betrayed? How could he be? He wasn’t betrayed. Upset? Over someone he’s recently met? Not probable. But he didn’t feel anything. Like nothing had happened. Which felt worse. He was more upset and betrayed by his own emotions that he wasn’t having a more emotional response.

            Yachi stirred next to him. Stretching she looked up at him with one eye scrunched up. He just looked over at her as she tried to wake up.

            “Hey are-wait, no stop I need to brush my teeth before I even talk to you,” she said stumbling into the bathroom with her hand over her mouth. Laughing he watched her trip her way into the bathroom. A few minutes later she came back and crawled on to the bed, a wave of minty air following her.

            “Hey are you ok?” she said sitting up next to him.

            “Yeah, I don’t know,” he sighed. “I guess I just liked him more than I thought I did, if that makes any sense?”

            “It does... in way,” Yachi said.

            “But seeing him like... so easily with someone else felt like... wow, all those times I thought we had a moment, meant nothing and anything I thought we were going to...whatever just,” Hinata finished quietly shaking his head. “It doesn’t matter.”

            “I know it hurts, but I’m going to say this because I love you,” Yachi said pulling his face up to face her. “Put some distance between you and... whatever you’re feeling. You are only going to end up hurt if you continue this way.”

            “You’re right. I’m really going to do that,” Hinata said pulling his head out of her grasp. “And I’m probably just acting like this because I just need to get laid.” He joked halfheartedly.

            “You keep saying that I don’t think that’s what it is,” Yachi said earnestly.

            “Yeah it is. You’ll see, I’ll go out and get myself nice and fucked and then you’ll see that I’m-” Hinata was cut off by Yachi. She grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him forward so their lips crashed together. Their lips molded together as Yachi nipped at his upper lip. She caressed his face with her hand, brushing his hair over his ear. Her tongue traced his lower lip as she pulled back breathing softly against his mouth.

            Hinata just starred blankly at Yachi as she smiled tenderly at him. He was breathing heavily, eyes unmoving from her face.  He blinked rapidly.

            “-What...what are you doing?” Hinata asked confused when he got his breath back.

            “Proving a point,” Yachi said sitting back. “Now after that, amazing kiss might I say, do you feel any different? About Kageyama?”

            “Um... no not really?” Hinata said.

            “Do you feel like you would have just gone along with what I was doing because you just ‘needed to get nice and fucked’?”

            “No, not at all.”

            “What were you thinking about?”

            “That... you weren’t Kageyama,” Hinata sighed rubbing his face. “And that you’ve gotten really good at that since 1st year, like damn,” he added jokingly.

            “Well, I’ve had a bit more practice since I was 15, I will say that,” Yachi said proudly.

            “And see, my point was proven. It’s not that you need to go out and get laid, which I’m sure you do,” she added when Hinata looked like was going to interrupt, “but this, what you’re feeling, is not indicative of someone who just needs a good fuck to move on. This is you, having a crush on someone, and them being unavailable. And that’s fine, it happens to everyone. You can deal with it. But what you can’t do is keep feeling like you’ve died every time you find out he’s human. It’s just not healthy.”

            “Ugh I hate when you’re right, it’s the worst,” Hinata whined throwing his head back. “Ok, no more moping. I promise. For reals this time.”

            “Good,” Yachi said patting his leg.

            “Oh, and Yachi?”

            “Yeah what’s up?”

            “So...like do you want to make out some more or...?” Hinata asked smirking.

            “Literally, you are such an asshole,” she said smacking him with a pillow.

            “Come on, like how long have you been holding back on me? I'm irresistible I know,” Hinata laughed as he dodged another pillow attack.

            “I,” smack “was,” smack “trying,” smack “to,” smack “help,” smack “you,” Yachi said hitting him repeatedly with a pillow. “You are so immature,” she giggled.

            “I’m immature, you’re trying to have a pillow fight with me!” Hinata cried.

            “No, no I’m not,” Yachi said placing the pillow back where it belonged. “I have to go home, cause I need to change before work because it is already- shit it’s already noon.”

            “You have work today? With...?”

            “Yeah, he’ll be there.”

            “Oh ok. I don’t think I’ll come by today, just cause, I’m just not going to,” Hinata said suddenly finding his shirt interesting.

            “Hey” Hinata looked up at her. “If he looks really hung-over, I can slam the cash register extra hard all day? Nice and loud,” she smiled.

            “Nah you don’t have to do that,” he said shaking his head. “Do it sporadically so he can’t see it coming.”

            Giving him a thumbs up, Yachi downed the pain reliever and chugged the water before slipping back into her “college party appropriate” outfit. Hinata went into the kitchen to make, well lunch now.

            “You know, if you want you can come hang out at my place after work? I’ve been sleeping over here so much that I think its uneven. Come, bring some of your clothes and a toothbrush so you can leave it there,” Yachi said walking into the kitchen placing her hand on his shoulder. “Oh which reminds me, I need to leave clothes here. Because as much as I love booty shorts for parties, they are not a ‘noon on a Sunday’ kind of outfit.”

            “I think I have a pair of jeans or sweat pants that might fit you,” Hinata suggested.

            “Um no thanks, you need to do laundry. Today.”

            “Oh yeah, I knew there was something I was forgetting to do,” Hinata said thoughtfully.

            “Yeah well, do laundry, pack a bag, and come to my apartment around 8:30 or so.” Yachi instructed.

            “Got it. So, eat chips, play videos games, masturbate, and come in your apartment? Is that really what you want? Well if you insist-” Hinata said facetiously.

            “Oh my god, you’re an ass. I’m leaving,” Yachi said slipping in her shoes.

            “I love you!” Hinata called out to her as she opened the door.

            “Yeah, yeah whatever.”

            Hinata just smirked as walked back into his bedroom and looked around at all the dirty clothes that had been plying up. There were clothes everywhere. He had been there almost three weeks and had neglected to do his laundry. _  
Damn, there are so many more things involved with living on your own than I originally thought. So many things that I have to remember to do. Things were so much easier when I was living at home- oh fuck I have not called my mom in 2 ½ weeks._


	15. We Were Doomed From The Start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! an update! this week is going to be kind of hard for me to get to the computer so this updates will either come late or every other day. but today is a double update!!

             Nine o’clock saw Hinata standing outside Yachi’s apartment after waiting for about 20 minutes. He had already called Yachi about five times and texted her another half dozen times more times but no response. Looking at his phone again just willing it to ring, Hinata heard the doors to the elevator open. He looked up hoping it was Yachi with a good explanation, but it was someone he completely wasn’t expecting. Two someone’s.

            “Hey! Hinata! What’s up?” Nishinoya called out jumping over to him. Next to him Tanaka waved manically.

            “Hey guys...what are you doing here?” Hinata asked happily, but surprised.

            “Kiyoko TA’s our History class so she offered to tutor us,” Tanaka said grinning enthusiastically as he knocked on the door.

            “Oh yeah her roommate-” Hinata said as the door swung open.

            “Hi guys,” Kiyoko said faintly.

            “You were home to whole time?” Hinata asked.

            “Yeah, were you waiting outside for Hitoka?” she asked letting them in.

            “For a little bit yeah,” he said as he toed off his shoes and placed them along the wall.

            “You never knocked,” she said as she sat down at their dinning table.

            “...I literally forgot she had a roommate” Hinata admitted.

            “Good job,” Nishinoya laughed.

            “Yeah, I’m just not thinking straight today. I did like 400 loads of laundry and I cleaned a bit, and went to the supermarket and called my mom. All in like seven hours,” Hinata listed placing his bag down on the sofa.

            “Whoa, I wouldn’t even attempt like even half of that in one day,” Nishinoya said looking at Hinata with reverence.

            “You are a true adult now Hinata,” Tanaka said pulling out his notebooks.     

            “And you need to study now,” Kiyoko said to Tanaka and Nishinoya.

            “Oh sorry, I didn’t mean to distract them,” Hinata said.

            “It’s fine, they are easily distracted. You could watch TV at a low volume if you want while you wait for Hitoka,” she suggested.

            “Yeah I think I will,” he said as he sat down on the sofa. He looked around the apartment. It had changed a lot since last he’d be there. Last time he was there Yachi had no roommate and much less things in the apartment. It was obvious that between them they could afford a nicer apartment than Hinata could afford on his own. Their living room area was bigger than Hinata’s, able to fit a sofa and a loveseat. They had a much larger kitchen and a separate dinning room. Though they each had their own large bedroom they did have to share a bathroom, which comforted Hinata a bit knowing he didn’t have to.

            Around 9:30pm a very tired looking Yachi came in through the door. She toed off her shoes and waved to the three on the table. Sighing she walked over to the sofa and sat down next to Hinata.

            “Hey where were you? I thought the café closes at 8?” Hinata asked as Yachi sunk into the seat.

            “Sorry, I left my phone here when I came to change so I couldn’t text you or Kiyoko that I would be late. Kageyama called in sick so Ukai had to come in and help but of course since he was there he was like ‘oh lets unload all these boxes’ and I didn’t have the heart to tell him that I really, really didn’t want to. So we were loading boxes until like twenty minutes ago,” Yachi explained tiredly.

            “Oh that sucks, sorry man.” Hinata said patting her head. “Wait, did you say Kageyama called in sick?”

            “Yeah he did, which was weird cause I think that’s like the first time he’d done that. Usually he’s Mr. ‘let-me-take-all-the-extra-shifts’ so it was weird when there was a message on the machine that he said he wasn’t coming in.”

            “That is weird,” Hinata said. “But whatever, he’s probably like super hung-over or, like having like a ton of sex, but either way...whatever.” Yachi just smirked as she walked into her bedroom to change her clothes.

            _Wow, that came out a lot more bitter than I wanted it to be._

“Hey, lover boy,” Yachi called out from her room. “I cleared a space for you, come put your hopefully washed clothes away.”

            “Of course, coming dear,” Hinata called back sarcastically, rolling his eyes. He grabbed his bag and walked into her bedroom.

            Since the entire apartment was bigger it was only obvious that it would also reflect in the bedroom. Yachi’s queen sized bed still left room for a desk, a dresser and a large closet. He walked over to the bottom drawer of the dresser, which had been cleared out for his clothes.

            “And make sure you fold it,” Yachi said watching him extract his clothes from his bag.

            “Ok mom,” Hinata said as he made a show of folding his clothes.

            “Call me whatever you like, just as long as you fold your clothes. Here give me your toothbrush; I’ll put it in the bathroom,” Yachi said holding it out her hand.

            He handed her his toothbrush which still in it’s packaging from buying it on his way here and turned back to making sure each item of clothes was folded and put neatly in the drawer. There was a very real possibility that Yachi would make him redo it if it wasn’t neat enough. Once he was done he walked back into the living room and sat down on the love seat. Yachi was laying down on the sofa with her arm over her eyes.

            “Want to watch a movie?” she asked after a moment.

            “Yeah sure, just please nothing that’s too lovey dovey. In fact the less romance the better. Action. A 2 hour long car case would be amazing right now,” Hinata said moving over to the sofa, lifting her legs and placing them on his lap as he sat down.

            “Ok, I can do that.”

            They picked their movie and only got about 40 minutes in before that heard whining from the dinning room.

            “But come on we’ve been going at this for over an hour, lets just take a break,” Nishinoya whined.

            “Please my beautiful drill sergeant? Let us watch a bit of that movie?” Tanaka pleaded.

            “I suppose this is as good a place to stop as any. We can be done for today,” Kiyoko said.

            “Yes!” they said in unison.  Then there were sounds of papers rapidly being put away, and then sounds of rapidly approaching steps. Nishinoya and Tanaka rushed into the living grabbing the remote from the coffee table and pausing it.

            “Ok, tell us what’s happened so far,” Tanaka said hungrily.

            “While you give your famously too long description, I’m getting a drink,” Yachi said getting up. “Anyone want anything?”

            “Beer!” they both said.

            “Good, soda for everyone,” Yachi said walking into the kitchen.

            Hinata gave them a synopsis of the movie so far that probably contained too many details, but he was done before Yachi came back with everyone’s drinks. Once he was done explaining, Tanaka gave Nishinoya a sidelong look before turning to Hinata who just watched the exchange with a quizzical expression.

            “So,” Tanaka whispered, “and drawer in her apartment? Things getting pretty serious between you and Yachi?”

            “What do you mean?” Hinata asked, whispering back.

            “You know,” Nishinoya said wiggling his eyebrows. “When you get ‘a drawer’ at a girls place you know things are pretty serious.”

            “Pretty serious? Serious about what?” Hinata said growing more confused.

            “Ok so I have everyone’s soda,” Yachi said interrupting their whispering. She walked in and placed a tray with four cups of soda on the coffee table. “Kiyoko’s gone to bed so we can turn up the TV now. She’s an amazing roommate expect for one thing and that thing is the low volume and I swear it drives me crazy sometimes.” Yachi took her seat next to Hinata leaning her back into his side and throwing her legs over the armrest. His arm automatically slide over the back of the sofa behind her, but with Tanaka and Nishinoya's conversation with him still fresh in his mind he felt kind of awkward about it now. Not sensing anything wrong Yachi wiggled to get herself more comfortable against him and then played the movie.

            Hinata could no longer concentrate on the movie any longer. He kept thinking about what he thought Tanaka and Nishinoya were implying by their “So things are getting pretty serious.” By the time the movie ended Hinata realized he had barely watched any of it.

            “Well it’s almost midnight so we are going to go,” Tanaka said stretching as he got off the love seat.

            “Ok, get home safe,” Yachi said giving them each a hug. Nishinoya’s hug took an extra long time causing Hinata to cough to get him to get off. Rolling her eyes, Yachi collected the cups and brought them back into the kitchen as they other two put their shoes back on.

            “So you need any condoms or anything? I have like 10 in my bag right now,” Nishinoya said as he tied his laces.

            “Um no, no. Why would I need that?” Hinata said shocked.

            “Hinata!” Tanaka said looking scandalized. “You should always practice safe sex.”

            “I’m not...I...I’m not having sex right now. I mean like I have, before in the past. And I used a condom of course, but I’m not having sex...right now,” Hinata stuttered.

            “Oh, you guys are waiting?” Nishinoya asked genuinely interested.

            “Who!?” Hinata asked exasperated.

            “You and Yachi of course!” Tanaka exclaimed, he turned to Nishinoya and stage whispered, “Dense as a rock, this one is.”

            “What!?” Hinata cried. “I’m not...we’re not...what?”

            “You guys make a cute couple, you don’t have to hide it.”

            “No you don’t understand. We’re not together. We’re not having sex. At all. Ever. Past, present, or future,” Hinata said.

            Tanaka and Nishinoya just exchanged confused looks.

            “But you guys... are together?” Tanaka asked slowly.

            “No! That’s what I'm trying to tell you!”

            “Oh...it’s just that you guys seemed...well like, you guys were together,” Nishinoya said shrugging.

            “I can guarantee you that we are not, nor have we ever been. She’s my best friend, we are just really close.”

            “Oh, well we we’re just going by what Kageyama said. Sorry, our bad. We didn’t mean to imply anything about you. Though you have to admit, you guys act very couply,” Tanaka apologized. 

            “Kageyama said that Yachi and I were together?” Hinata said as if in a daze. “Why would say that? When did he say that?”

            “Um some time during the pre-term practice week. Nishinoya and I were talking about how we thought Yachi was cute, because we’d seen her at Coach’s café and hanging around you. And told us she was off limits cause he basically said that you guys were a couple. You and him seemed like good friends, why wouldn’t we believe him?” Tanaka explained. “But seriously you guys act like a couple a lot, it’s confusing to anyone.”

            “Kageyama thought I was dating Yachi. No, he thinks I’m dating Yachi now,” Hinata thought out loud. He was no longer paying attention to the other two guys. No longer getting a response from him they shrugged and left.

            “Hey did they leave?” Yachi said poking her head into the living room a few moments later. Hinata was still staring blankly.

            “Um...yeah,” Hinata mumbled.

            “What is-”

            “Do you know that people think we are a couple?” Hinata asked cutting her off.

            “Uh... I mean sometimes people make that mistake, but it’s always no big deal, I always correct them. Why?”

            “Because Tanaka and Nishinoya thought we were a couple.”

            “Oh, well you told them we’re not right? No harm no foul.”

            “Kageyama told them, that we were a couple.” Hinata said like he still couldn’t believe it himself.

            “What? Why would he do that? He knows we’re just friends. Right?” Yachi asked.

            “Does he? Cause apparently he thinks we’ve been together this whole time.” Hinata said getting annoyed.

            “You don’t have to get mad at me, it’s not like I told him anything that would make him think that,” Yachi defended a little hurt.

            “I know, I’m sorry,” Hinata said walking over to her and hugging her. “But it’s just everything makes sense now, you know? Of course he pulled away at every turn. He thought I was unavailable! And straight!” Hinata said impatiently.

            “Well, you’ll just have to let him know you’re very available. And bisexual,” she said pulling back from the hug, grinning.

            “Yeah, I guess I will,” Hinata smiled at himself.

            “Alright there lover boy, we’ll deal with this tomorrow ok?” Yachi said turning off the lights. He followed her into her bedroom feeling much better than he had in a while.


	16. "From Now On We Are Enemies"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all of your messages have been AMAZING and i love every single one and i will totally try to respond to all of them or at least as many as i can.   
> also this is a short update, but a super important one because this is the big (not so secret and very obivous) reveal

            It was almost exactly 8 am when Hinata woke up. He opened his eyes slowly adjusting to unfamiliar surroundings and an unusual amount of light in his eyes in the morning. Looking around the room he saw that he wasn’t in his bed, but Yachi’s bright bedroom. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes he dislodged Yachi from his arm and rolled off the bed in search of the bathroom.

            _I should find him today and talk to him. I don’t think I could wait until tomorrow. And I don’t want to talk to him about this at practice. God I can’t believe I’m going to confess, it’s like I’m 12 again._

He walked back in Yachi’s bedroom after using the bathroom, and found her up and on her phone. She looked up at him as he laid down.

            “I think I’m going to go and talk to him before he leaves for work. If this was all a misunderstanding, then I need him to know that,” Hinata said quietly.

            “Ok”

            “Yeah, I’m going to go,” Hinata said getting up and changing his clothes with determination.

            “Hinata?” Yachi asked gently.

            “Yeah?” he said pulling shirt over his head.

            “If it doesn’t work out... don’t...” Yachi stopped, thinking about what she wanted to say next.           “Yachi it’s fine-”

            “No, hold on give me a second,” she said still composing her thoughts. Hinata nodded as he continued getting dressed.

            “Ok, so you like him right? Which is great, I think he’s great. But if for some reason nothing comes of this, you can’t beat yourself up. He’s... just a guy ok? Just promise me that you aren’t going to go comatose. I’m not saying go meet someone new but, try not to focus on him so much as a romantic interest and try to become his friend. Ok?” Yachi said seriously.

            Hinata just looked at her with a blank face. In one motion he pulled down his shirt and leaped over to her on the bed. Grabbing her face he kissed her cheek hard and hugged her tightly.

            “You are the best friend anyone could ask for, you know that?” Hinata said looking into her eyes. “I mean that. When we’re old, and if we’re single, we’re getting married ok?”

            “Yeah ok, get off me,” Yachi said smiling at Hinata. Giving her one last kiss on her forehead, he ran out the room grabbing his bag and barely getting his shoes on as he shut the door behind him.

           

* * *

 

            The trip to his apartment building had never taken longer. Rushing every Sunday stroller in front of him, Hinata finally made it to his building. He barely punched in his building code correctly before he yanked the door open. Trying to relax, he made himself calmly walk up the stairs to regain his breathing. Once he got to the second floor he took a deep breath and strolled over to the door that said “2G”.

            Holding his breath, he picked up his hand to knocked on the door when it swung open before he could get his hand anywhere near it. Letting out the breath all at once Hinata took in what he saw before him.

            Kageyama was dressed in his regular work outfit of a black t-shirt rolled up at the sleeves and black skinny jeans, but from his neck down to what was visible of his collarbone, was littered with small bruises, some faded and some new. Behind him was an equally tall guy with dark brown eyes, auburn hair and a toned, lithe body that Hinata can still remember writhing underneath Kageyama. He had a pleasant handsome face that was smiling at him but at this moment Hinata could careless that he looked nice.

            “Hin-Hinata? What are you doing here?” Kageyama asked looking very confused.

            “I-I’m here because...” Hinata said at a loss for words. He kept looking between Kageyama and the other guy.

            “Tobio, aren’t you going to introduce us?” the guy asked lightly.

            “Uh, yeah. Hinata this is, Oikawa,” Kageyama said like he didn’t know what he was saying. “He’s my-uh.”

            “Friend,” Oikawa said putting his right hand on Kageyama’s waist. He gave Hinata a sweet smile but Hinata just wanted to rip it off his face.

            “And this is Hinata, from the volleyball team,” Kageyama said turning his head slightly to Oikawa, gesturing toward Hinata.

            “Oh it’s so nice to finally meet you!” Oikawa said moving past Kageyama a bit to shake Hinata’s hand. “I’ve heard so much about you!”

            “Well, that makes one of us,” Hinata said smiling with a hint of malice in his voice. He glanced at Kageyama who was looking like he’d rather be anywhere else but there. 

            “Well we were going to get breakfast before I have to go to work, so... what was it that you knocked on my door for?” Kageyama asked uncomfortably.

            “Um, nothing. It’s not important...anymore,” Hinata finished quietly as he took a step back so the others could walk into the hallway.

            “Would you like to join us? I’d love to hear more about the team. I love volleyball but I have a knee injury so, no more competing for me. But Tobio never wants to talk, so you should come and we can chat if you want?” Oikawa said pleasantly. Hinata looked between them as Kageyama mumbled something under his breath.

            “Um no, I wouldn’t want to-” Hinata said swallowing, “-intrude.”

            “Well it was nice to finally meet you, hopefully we can talk more next time!” Oikawa called behind him as Kageyama pulled him along.

            “Yeah you too,” Hinata forced out watching the guy slip his arm around Kageyama’s waist as they descended down the stairs. 

            Hinata just stood there for a few moments just blinking rapidly and trying to process what exactly just happened. He brought his hand to his chin and rubbed the fully-grown stubble that was there now. Mouth agape he walked over to his door, unlocked it, and went inside all on autopilot. Throwing himself on his sofa he allowed himself one moment of silence before a loud, “FUCK,” escaped his lips.


	17. MIss Missing You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a wee bit more angst but i know you guys love that

            “So have you talked to him at all about it?” Yachi asked as she sat at her desk working on a design for her homework.

            “Nope” Hinata said as he flipped through one of his textbooks. He was laying on his side on her bed as they both worked on their homework.

            “Well he’s going to misinterpret you ignoring him for something else,” Yachi said adjusting her ruler on her design.

            “Maybe. It’s not like I haven’t talked to him at all, and we still have practice together. And a classes,” Hinata said twirling his pen in his hands.

            “Ok but it’s been, what, two weeks?” Yachi said, erasing some lines. “He’s pretty dense, but he’s not stupid. He can tell that you’re annoyed with him.”

            “I’m not annoyed with him,” Hinata lied.

            “You have no right to be,” Yachi pointed out.

            “I’m not,” he forced, violently flipping a textbook page.

            “Then why not talk to him?”

            “I do,” he said forcibly again.

            “Hinata you’ve spent last weekend and this weekend here. You’ve haven’t gone to the café once. I know you didn’t commute with him to school, and you’ve come back to my apartment several times after class, so I know you’re not walking home with him either. And you’ve grown a full out beard. I said get distance, not become estranged.”

            “We’re not, and it hasn’t effected our practice, or coach would have said something so...” Hinata pointed out petulantly. “Anyway we’re not estranged, we talk...”

            “Fine, do what you want,” Yachi said focusing back on her homework. She said it in a way that Hinata knew that was the end of the conversation. Closing his textbook Hinata lay down on his back.

            _Maybe I am being childish... I shouldn’t ignore him. He’s still my friend and my teammate and now I’m being the asshole and he has no idea why I’m even acting like this, so he’s probably hurt and confused and god, I am an asshole._

“Ugh you’re right,” Hinata said sitting up. “I’m going to go home so I can walk with him from the building in the morning- well if he wants to that is,” he said putting away his book.

            “Good, that’s a good idea,” Yachi smiled turning in her seat to face him.

            “Yeah whatever. It’s a great idea until he opens the door and he’s covered in hickeys and he has sex hair and has that little smirk he gets after a good fuck-” Hinata said aggressively, as he violently forced his books in his bag.

            “You were doing so well until that,” Yachi said shaking her head.

            “Might as well get it all out now,” Hinata said.

            “Yes, and try to be nice tomorrow. New week, new start,” Yachi said. “Oh speaking of which Thursday is **The 17 th**, I think Kageyama should come again.”

            “Yeah I think he’s done more than enough coming,” Hinata mumbled bitterly under his breath.

            “What was that?” Yachi provoked.

            “I said, I think that’s a great idea and you’re beautiful,” Hinata said sarcastically.

            “Go, go home.” Yachi said blankly, pointing to the door.

            “Also I’m keeping the beard, it’s awesome.”

            “And at least trim it,” she pleaded. Hinata just laughed and placed a kiss on her head as he walked out.

* * *

 

            It took Hinata four tries to walk over to Kageyama’s door the next morning. Each time he moved his feet to walk over, he thought of a reason not to. He just stared at the door, willing it to stay closed as he contemplated approaching it. Eventually a decision on whether to speak with Kageyama before practice was made for him as Kageyama’s door opened.

            Kageyama stepped out, turning to lock his door behind him and jumped, startled, when he saw Hinata just standing in the hallway watching him.

            “What the fuck are you doing just standing in the hallway dumbass!? You could have given me a heart attack!” Kageyama yelled at him clutching his chest.

            “Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you, I just wanted to talk to you,” Hinata said seriously, walking over to Kageyama.

            “Are you mad at me or something?” Kageyama said shifting uncomfortably. “Because if you are I’m not sure what I did, but I’m sorry.”

            “No, no it’s nothing,” Hinata said guiltily. “Well kind of actually, I wanted to apologize to you. For being an ass for the past two weeks.”

            “Oh so it wasn’t just my imagination, you were ignoring me,” Kageyama said thoughtfully.

            “Yeah and I’m sorry, I was just going through some stuff, and I know that’s a really shitty excuse and I’m really, really sorry,” Hinata apologized.

            “Does this have anything to do with you’re... you know...” Kageyama began gesturing vaguely.

            “My what?” Hinata said stiffly. Hinata’s mind went to the worst scenarios. That Kageyama knew Hinata liked him. That Kageyama knew Hinata saw him with Oikawa at the party.

            “You meeting Oikawa,” Kageyama said in a rush. “I thought you didn’t.... want to be friends with me anymore cause you know I’m... gay.”

            “What? No, no not at all. I would never- no.” Hinata said definitively.

            “Sorry just that, that’s happen to me before and I just thought...” Kageyama said self-consciously.

            “No! No. That is most definitely, not the case,” Hinata said vehemently.

            “Ok... yeah good. Great.” Kageyama said looking off to the side awkwardly.

            “Yeah...” Hinata said weakly. “So do you want to walk to practice together?” Hinata asked hopefully. Kageyama just nodded and motioned for Hinata to lead the way.

            They were silent for part of their walk. Hinata was glad to have his friend back but the silence was not entirely a comfortable one. Searching for a way to break the tense silence, Hinata said the first thing that popped into his head.

            “So is Oikawa your boyfriend?” Hinata said. Kageyama was clearly not expecting this question by the way that he choked causing him to trip over his own feet.

            “Um, no” Kageyama said coughing.

            “Oh, I just thought cause...” Hinata looked away trying to hide his confusion.

            “Uh, yeah we just um... sometimes we um...” Kageyama said searching for a way to phrase it.

            “Fuck?” Hinata helpfully provided, slightly enjoy Kageyama’s unease.

            “Um, that’s a way of phrasing it,” Kageyama said, determined not to look at Hinata at all. Though Hinata could still see the deep blush decorating Kageyama’s cheeks.

            “Is there another?” Hinata laughed.

            “I guess not,” Kageyama said smiling slightly.

            “So are you going to tell me about him at all or what?” Hinata asked poking Kageyama’s side.

            “There’s not much to tell,” Kageyama said shrugging.

            “I beg to differ,” Hinata said frankly. “I count- one, two three- three hickeys on your neck and that’s just today, ok? That’s not counting the fucking other hundred from the past weeks,” Hinata laughed.

            “It wasn’t a hundred...” Kageyama grumbled.

            “And he seemed to know all about me...” Hinata said glancing up at Kageyama. Kageyama looked at him from the corner of his eye. He bit his lip and looked away.

            _Damn I thought we were getting somewhere and now he’s closed up on-_

            “We went to school together. He’s about two years older. We were on the same volleyball team. But, like he said, he had a knee injury and he couldn’t play anymore,” Kageyama said faintly. He glanced over at Hinata who nodded to him to continue. “At first we weren’t friends. We’re still not really...friends. But when you’re in a big school in the country, not a lot of gay kids. That’s basically it.”

            “That’s not it,” Hinata said incredulously.

            “What? Yes it is,” Kageyama said annoyed.

            “No it’s not. You’ve been living here in the city for months, plenty of gay guys here. And he’s still not out in the country; you didn’t explain why he’s here in Tokyo. That’s not it, not all of it,” Hinata said resolutely.

            “Why do you want to know all of that?” Kageyama said frustrated.

            “Why don’t you want to tell me?” Hinata said growing more annoyed.

            “Why do I have to!” Kageyama yelled. He stopped walking. Hinata stopped and turned to him, his brows furrowed.

            “You get mad at the weirdest things. I didn’t tell you I was on the volleyball team. Mad. I didn’t you I was gay. Mad. I don’t tell you about Oikawa. Mad! I can’t do anything right with you. All you do is expect me to tell you everything about my life. Well guess what!? I can’t! I can’t share everything about me all the time like you and Yachi do. And that’s great for you, seriously. But the rest of the world isn’t some perfect relationship. You can’t just get whatever you want! Sometimes the things you want, you can’t have, and you just have to deal with that!” Kageyama trailed off like he said too much. He stood there breathing heavily, glowering at Hinata. The silence stretched between them. Hinata just stood there taking shallow breaths, trying to control the growing tightness in his chest.  He felt like there was something unspoken in Kageyama’s rant but he couldn’t put his finger on it; he just knew that something felt unsaid.

             “I’m... sorry that I made you... upset,” Hinata said, his voice thicker and wetter than he thought it’d be. “I won’t bother you again,” he said turning to walk away.

             “Hinata wait,” Kageyama said clasping his arm with a sigh. “I’m sorry, that came out a lot harsher than I wanted it to be.”

             “It’s fine,” Hinata said, the words feeling like molasses in his throat, still not turning around to face Kageyama.

             “No, it’s not,” Kageyama said his fingers fractionally tightening on Hinata’s arm. “Please turn around.” Hinata turned slowly. His eyes immediately met Kageyama’s.

             “I never meant to force you to tell me things, I just...wanted to be your friend, you know, that you could confide in,” Hinata said looking up at Kageyama.

             “It’s ok. I’ll tell you things, just in my own time.”

             “That’s fair, I can live with that,” Hinata nodded smiling slightly. He took a minuscule step closer to Kageyama. He felt Kageyama’s hand loosen and slide up to his bicep.

             “Can you actually? Or are you going to avoid me for two weeks every time I don’t tell you that I changed my shampoo? Or switched to whole milk? Or that I’m only wearing blue underwear now?” Kageyama joked lightly. Hinata laughed shaking his head.

              “No way, I’m not going to avoid you,” Hinata grinned, looking up at Kageyama.

              “No way?” Kageyama prompted, raising his eyebrows slightly.

              “No fucking way,” Hinata grinned.

              “Good,” Kageyama said with a smile.


	18. Where Is Your Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont even know how to express how much all of the comments mean to me. they are just so amazing and i love them and i love you guys and everything is great.   
> this chapter is pretty dialogue heavily even though it's fairly short, but it's probably some of my favorite dialogue in the story so far. the next chapter is much longer and kind of angsty so enjoy this fluff for today.   
> (also to the person who noticed my FOB references: thank you)

            “Hinata, I am digging this beard,” Tanaka said as they did their morning stretches. “Seriously, you look so dope. Like a mature little lumberjack.”

            “I think I’m going to grow out a beard,” Nishinoya nodded thoughtfully. “Yeah, I will. I want one. It look’s awesome. I’m doing it.”

            “You’ll look like an idiot,” Tsukishima supplied from the other side of the gym.

            “No! I’ll look as awesome as Hinata!” Nishinoya yelled back gesturing at a blushing Hinata.

            “He looks like an idiot too,” Tsukishima said back.

            “Don’t listen to him, it’s amazing. And so thick,” Tanaka said pulling on some of the hair on Hinata’s cheek. “And browner than your other hair.”

            “Ow, and attached to my face,” Hinata said rubbing the spot Tanaka had grabbed. Behind him Kageyama snorted earning him a half-hearted glare from Hinata.

            “What made you grow out that _sweet_ beard?” Nishinoya said stretching his arms.

            “Uh, nothing. Just didn’t feel like shaving for a while,” Hinata said trying his hardest not to look over at Kageyama. “Yachi already told me to trim it. Which I might, because it retains a surprising amount of water.”

            “Well soon we will all have awesome beards!” Tanaka cried in what was supposed to be a heroic pose.

            “I bet you can’t even grow a beard,” Tsukishima goaded.

            “Listen here you little string bean, I can grow a beard anytime I want to,” Tanaka yelled.

            “Ok! Enough, boys! Put the rulers away, its time for practice. Laps, lets go!” Coach Ukai hollered, clapping to get their attention. They all groaned and got up and began running their laps around the gym. Hinata positioned himself next to Kageyama as they ran.

            “So, um this Thursday is the 17th,” Hinata said slowing his pace to keep up with Kageyama.

            “Oh, you mean **the 17 th**?” Kageyama said mimicking the tone they used last time. Hinata laughed causing him to almost crash into Asahi.

            “Yes I mean, **the 17 th**” he said after giving Asahi an apologetic look.

            “Ok, cool. So does this mean I’m invited again?” Kageyama asked as if he expected to be told no.

            “Yeah of course, that’s kind of why I’m telling you,” Hinata said obviously.

            “Oh right, that makes sense actually,” Kageyama said picking up his pace to get in front of Hinata.

            “Wait are you...are you trying to race me right now?” Hinata asked speeding up a bit to gain the lead.

            “No,” Kageyama said running even faster.

            “You totally are. Didn’t I win like, all the races to practice before?” Hinata said running faster.

            “We tied,” Kageyama said bypassing Hinata completely.

            “Oh you fucking-” Hinata said chasing after Kageyama. Coach Ukai just watched them rolling his eyes before blowing his whistle and reminding them it is not actually a race.

* * *

 

            “You trimmed it! Yay!” Yachi cheered as Hinata and Kageyama walked over to her that Thursday evening after practice. “You look like person with a beard now and not an escaped inmate.”

            “I’ll have you know, that my beard was called ‘sweet,’ ‘dope,’ and ‘awesome’ before I trimmed it,” Hinata said smugly.

            “Was it by Tanaka and Nishinoya?” Yachi asked flatly.

            “Yes” Kageyama said before Hinata could respond.

            “Doesn’t count then,” Yachi said turning and walking toward Hinata’s building.

            “Tch, traitor.” Hinata said glaring at Kageyama who just shrugged and followed Yachi.

            When they arrived at Hinata’s apartment, Yachi threw down her bag walked up to Hinata with determination.

            “Rock, Paper, Scissors. Let’s go, I’m feeling lucky tonight,” Yachi said seriously.

            “Yeah ok. We’ll see about that,” Hinata said dropping his bag on the floor. “Ready?”

            “Born.”

            “Rock, Paper Scissors, Shoot!”

            “She got you,” Kageyama said observing them.

            “What?” Hinata said confused. “But you always go for the scissors.”

            “I told you I was feeling lucky,” she grinned as she went over to the TV.

            “But she always picks scissors,” Hinata said in a daze looking at Kageyama as if he had answers. He just shrugged in response and made an ‘I don’t know’ sound.

            “Oh do you hear that? That’s the sound of the sappy love story that we are going to watch,” Yachi said taunting Hinata.

            “No, no that’s not possible. I went through all my DVDs and I took out anything that could be considered sappy or romantic or family friendly,” Hinata said marching over to his DVD collection.

            “Oh did I not tell you my plot twist?” Yachi smirked. “I brought my own fucking DVD.”

            “This is cheating! She planned this! Kageyama tell her this is cheating. Kageyama?” Hinata said looking back at Kageyama who was staring down at his phone with a frown on his face. Hinata walked over to him and Yachi victoriously put her DVD into the player.

            “I’ll order the pizza,” Yachi called out to them as she walked into the kitchen. “I think I’ll get extra today, I’m feeling good...” Hinata heard her say as she walked away.

            “Hey what’s up?” Hinata said cautiously to Kageyama who was still texting with a frown.

            “Um, it’s nothing,” Kageyama said shaking his head as he continued to type crossly.

            “I don’t mean to pry, but you can tell me things you know,” Hinata said in a way that he hoped came off sincere and not the little bit frustrated that he was.

            “It’s-” Kageyama sighed, “its Oikawa. He wanted to come over, but I told I was hanging out with you and now he’s whining,” Kageyama rolled his eyes, “he does that.”

            “Sounds...endearing,” Hinata winced, knowing he came off bitter this time. Kageyama gave him a weird look that was gone as fast as it came.

            “Um... well I think Yachi is ordering extra pizza this time... he can come over if you want him too,” Hinata said almost through gritted teeth, not even sure why he was saying what he was saying.

            “Uh, no.” Kageyama said outright.

            “Seriously, it’s fine. The more the merrier.” Hinata said, proud of himself that he wasn’t spewing bile at this point.  It almost felt sincere.

           “Are you sure?” Kageyama asked warily. Hinata just nodded, not trusting himself to speak again. “Uh ok, if you sure. I’m just going to-” he pointed to his phone, “call him.” Hinata just nodded again and walked into the kitchen.

            “Hey so the pizza will be here in like 30 minutes-”

            “Yachi I need you to slap me because I just did something really stupid,” Hinata said steadily.

            “Oh my god, did you kiss him?” Yachi asked, eyes wide in surprise.

            “What? No- I wish,” Hinata said tilting his head back. “You know the guy, _the guy,_ Kageyama’s not boyfriend.”

            “Um yeah, Oikawa,” Yachi remembered. “Who we hate,” Yachi added seriously.

            “Yeah, well I may or may not have told Kageyama that he could come over,” Hinata said still staring at the ceiling.

            “What? Why would you do that?” Yachi said in a loud whisper.

            “Well I didn’t come in here and say I did something really smart did I?” Hinata whispered through gritted teeth.

            “Ok, relax. We can do this. Why did you do this?”

            “I-I don’t know. He was texting him and he looked upset, and I panicked. Then I was saying crazy things before I could stop myself,” Hinata huffed.

            “You know what, this is going to be fine. We have a chance to survey the enemy on familiar turf. We have the upper hand,” Yachi plotted.

            “This is going to be a disaster,” Hinata said walking out the room. “And you are such a dork.”


	19. What A Catch, Donnie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugh i really like this chapter, like so much. becuase hinata is now on the other side of things and he doesnt like it so much and he's so dumb and i love him.   
> Also i refuse to make Oikawa mean. i've read a lot of fic where he's the villian but he's not. he is just a guy and he's not trash and i will treat him like the little muffin that he is.   
> but guys, you need to get hype for chapter 20. its my favorite chapter. so much happens. and its the longest chapter. this is but a taste of the angst. but next chapter though.

            Yachi’s cold shoulder to Oikawa lasted about 30 seconds; just long enough for him to walk in, greet everyone, and compliment Yachi. One heartfelt compliment to Yachi’s ‘adorable star hair clip’ and a sweet smile later, and Yachi was putty.

            “Oh well, thank you. My mom actually made it for me. She’s a graphic designer but in her spare time she’s actually pretty crafty. She designs little things for me for fun,” Yachi gushed.

            “It’s really high quality for something homemade,” Oikawa admired.

            “I’ll tell her you said that,” Yachi smiled. “She usually sends me stuff every other Sunday, I can show you what she sends me next time?”

            “That would be lovely,” he smiled.

            “Ok,” Yachi grinned. Hinata watched the whole thing with gritted teeth and a fake smiled plastered on his face.

            “Yeah, so the pizza should be here any second so make yourself... comfortable,” Hinata managed to say with minimal venom in his voice, as he grabbed Yachi’s arm and pulled her into the kitchen. “We’re just going get drinks. What would you like to drink? Water? Great,” he said not waiting for an answer.

            “What are you doing?” Hinata said once he was out of earshot. “What happened to all that ‘we have a chance to survey the enemy on familiar turf ’ shit and the ‘we have the upper hand’ crap?”

            “I-I don’t know,” Yachi said raising her shoulders.

            “Oh here, lets be best friends, let me show you all the super cute stuff my mom makes me, lets hang out forever and completely ignore everything my actual best friend told me” Hinata said mimicking her girlish voice from before.

            “Sorry, he’s just so handsome. He has such a nice smile, it makes me want to tell him things,” Yachi defended.

            “Its not nice, it conniving!” Hinata cried.

            “Hey do you guys need any help?” Oikawa voice said as his head popped into the kitchen a few moments later.

            “NO!”

            “No thanks.”

            The apartment phone rang letting Hinata know the pizza had arrived. He grabbed the money he, Yachi and Kageyama had put on the table and slammed the door behind him. When Hinata came back to the apartment he was met by the worst possible sight; Yachi, Kageyama and Oikawa were all laughing about something and generally looking like they were having a good time. It made Hinata’s stomach twist enviously. Trying to make his presence known he closed the door extra hard and walked bitterly into the kitchen to put the pizza boxes on the small table. Going to get plates, Hinata had to stop himself and force him to relax or he thought he might snap.

            _Why am I feeling like this? I told Kageyama to invite him. I brought this upon myself. Ugh, but Yachi wasn’t suppose to get along with him. I can’t go through the whole night like this. I need to force myself to relax._

“Can I help?” said a bright voice that only served to undo any of the relaxing Hinata just managed. Hinata forced out a long stream of air from his nose and turned his head to see Oikawa towering over him. He had a friendly smile and was waiting to receive instruction.

Hinata really looked at him for the first time. He could see what was so appealing about him. He was tall and toned, without being overly muscular. His face was handsome but not overly masculine. He had soft auburn hair that framed his face and deep chocolate eyes. Hinata saw that he was obviously attractive, and it annoyed him. Hinata was short for a guy, and had wild ginger hair, and unimpressive brown eyes, and now he had a nice trimmed beard, but seeing Oikawa’s clean shaven face, he felt marginally insecure about it.

            “Sure,” Hinata said flatly taking out a stack of plates, “the napkins are over there, can you get some and tell them to come get some food?”

            “No problem,” Oikawa said reaching for the cabinet. Hinata just walked over to the table and placed the plates the plates on the table as he heard Oikawa inform the others. Taking another steading breath, braced himself for a night of being cordial with a person, that he could admit, he was jealous of.

            “Pizza! Finally, I’m starved,” Yachi cried coming into the kitchen. Hinata just shot her a glare and then she quickly took her slice then went back into the living room. Hinata took his own plate and waited as he watched Oikawa hold open the box so Kageyama could select a slice. Even though it was a harmless gesture that he’d done for Yachi hundreds of times, seeing Oikawa do it for Kageyama got under his skin.

            Last to collect his slice, he walked into the kitchen and saw that even the dynamic of seating arrangement had changed. Yachi was still sitting in her usual seat on the left side of the sofa, but Kageyama was no longer in his spot on the right. He and Oikawa were sitting side by side on the floor in front of the sofa. They had pushed the coffee table against the wall so they had room to stretch out their legs.

            “There wasn’t enough for all of us on the sofa so we took the floor,” Oikawa said tilting his head back so he could see Hinata.

            “Thanks,” Hinata said slumping into his seat. He sat cross-legged on the sofa and began to eat his pizza as Yachi played the movie.

            Hinata sat on the sofa picking at his food as everyone watched the movie. Yachi, engrossed in her film choice, didn’t notice Hinata not watching it at all. The only thing Hinata could see were the interactions between Oikawa and Kageyama. Every time he would look at the TV, out of his periphery he would see a small motion on the floor distracting him again. Every tilt of the head towards each of to say something, every shift of their legs closer, every movement would divert Hinata’s focus from the movie to the floor. When half way through the movie Oikawa rested his arm on the sofa behind him along Kageyama’s shoulders Hinata actually made an audible grunt that was thankfully muffled by a laugh from Yachi at the movie. Eventually he abandoned watching the movie entirely and laid down putting his head in Yachi’s lap and closing his eyes. He didn’t know how long how long it had been but it felt like forever until he heard the credits roll.

            “Hey it’s over, get up so I can take out the DVD,” Yachi said softly to Hinata. He lifted his head slightly so she could get up and then put it down where she had been sitting. He turned his head to the left and saw Oikawa and Kageyama with their heads pulled close talking to each other. Feeling tired all of a sudden, Hinata turned his head away, facing the ceiling.

            “Up,” he heard Yachi say as her face came into his view above him. He lifted his head and she adjusted herself underneath him. “I put in the most action packed, shoot-em-up, absolutely no romance, looking movie you had in your collection. I thought that it might cheer you up a bit,” she said sweetly.

            “You’re perfect,” Hinata said smiling up at her. He turned so he could see the screen but kept his head in her lap. Her fingers carded through his hair as he angled himself so the two on the floor weren’t in his immediate periphery. Hinata was able to engross himself in the movie regardless of the fact that he had seen it many times. And it worked, for most of the movie. Hinata made the mistake of adjusting his position and he caught a glimpse of Kageyama and Oikawa seated on the floor.  Kageyama was still leaning with his back against the sofa, yet now he had his arm across the sofa cushion. Oikawa was slouched, leaning entirely against Kageyama’s side with his left arm resting on top of his head, his fingers playing with the hairs at the nape of Kageyama’s neck. It was so sweet and almost innocent that it angered Hinata more.

            _If you’re going to cuddle just fucking do it. I’ve already accepted that I’m going to have to deal with it. Just don’t do this innocent display._

            After that Hinata could barely concentrate on the movie again. Oikawa would sigh and sink further into Kageyama’s side and Hinata would instantly be aware of it. Kageyama’s arm would curl closer to Oikawa and Hinata would hold his breath. They would turn to each other and whisper something and Hinata could feel his blood turning to ice hoping they wouldn’t kiss, no please, just not here.

            The movie couldn’t end fast enough for Hinata and he was elated when he saw that Yachi had fallen asleep. He got up quickly and put his DVD away, praying that when he turned around they would be gone. But no such luck. He turned and saw that Oikawa was stretching, arching his back as Kageyama pulling his arm back from around him.

            “Hey so, we’re going to go,” Kageyama whispered as he got up. He walked over to where Hinata was standing, yawning. “I’m actually pretty tired and we still have practice tomorrow and class and stuff.”

            “Ok, I’ll see you in the morning so we can walk together right?” Hinata asked.

            “Yeah, of course,” Kageyama said giving him a quizzical look.

            “All right, goodnight then,” Hinata said looking up at Kageyama with a soft smile.

            “Goodnight,” Kageyama said softly smiling down at Hinata.

            “Thanks for letting me come over Hinata. I had a nice time. Tell Yachi I said goodbye and that I’d love to see her mom’s other designs,” Oikawa said walking up behind Kageyama.

“Yeah, I’ll be sure to do that,” Hinata said, proud that he kept almost all of the spite from his voice.

“Ready?” Oikawa said to Kageyama.

            “Yeah, I’m coming,” Kageyama said finally tearing his gaze away from Hinata. He walked over to the door, and they slipped on their shoes. “See you later,” Kageyama said as he opened the door.

            “Bye Hinata,” Oikawa said, waving to Hinata who just nodded and gave a short wave back. He walked over to close the door behind them.

            _It’s so much more worse now that I know he’s nice. How can I hate someone who literally has no idea that he has any reason to be hated?_

            Hinata picked up all the cups and plates and washed them. He was in the middle of putting the left over pizza away when he heard footsteps come into the kitchen.

            “They already left?” Yachi asked sleepily.

            “Yeah”

            “Are you alright?” she asked yawning.

            “Not really, no” he said flatly.

            “I'm sorry you had a crappy time,” Yachi said walking over and putting her hands on his shoulders. He immediately relaxed his shoulders, feeling how tense he was holding himself before.

            “It’s not that it’s just...” he trailed off closing the fridge door and turning to face her.

            “It’s just what?” she asked gently.

            “Its-its that he’s perfect! How...how can I compete with that? He’s this super tall, super handsome dude, who’s nice and I’m...”Hinata exclaimed, loosing steam as he compared Oikawa to himself. “And I’m just not. I’m not any of that. I’m not super tall or super handsome or super nice, for god sakes, the first time I met Kageyama I made his face bleed! How could I expect Kageyama to want me after him?”

            “Hinata,” Yachi said putting her hand on his cheek searching for what to say, “you can’t....don’t-”

            “You know what just forget it,” Hinata said storming into the bathroom. He got himself ready for bed and when he opened the door into his bedroom he saw that Yachi had already changed into her pajamas. He just moved past her and went to his drawers to change. He could hear her brushing her teeth as he sat down on the bed. He felt the bed dip just before the light went off.

            “If you want to talk I’m here. You know that, right?” Yachi said tenderly.

            “I know...I just don’t feel much like talking,” he said getting under the covers and facing away from her.

            “Well, I’ll still be here if you want to,” she whispered. “Goodnight. I love you”

            “I love you too,” Hinata said quietly pulling the covers tighter around him.


	20. Where Did The Party Go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok this is actually my favorite chapter so far. it's the longest chapter yet and sooooo much happens. i've been excited about this chapter for a while. it's got everything all kinds of fluff with all levels of angst. and then leaves room for the aftermath for later.  
> * I want to put some warnings* this chapter has drunkeness, and some very mild violence.

            The next morning Hinata woke up tired. Really tired. Then kind of tired you can only get from a night of restless sleep and the knowledge that you still have to get up in the morning. Moving carefully as to not wake Yachi, he dragged himself out of bed to silence his alarm and went through his morning rituals without thinking about them much. He hadn’t realized how sluggishly he was moving until he heard a soft knock at his door while he was still eating breakfast, hair still dripping from his shower.

            “Oh, Kageyama,” Hinata said surprised as he opened the door.

            “Hey, you didn’t knock on my door so I thought I’d come over and get you this time,” he said rubbing the back of his neck.

            “Sorry, I’m just like really tired this morning for some reason. Here come in, give me like five more minutes,” Hinata said stepping aside as Kageyama walked in.

            “It’s fine, you’re allowed to be tired,” Kageyama said following him into the kitchen. “You don’t have to always be that relentless level of animated that seems to be your default.”

            “Yeah, I guess so,” Hinata huffed sitting back down to finish his breakfast. Kageyama took the seat across from him.

            “I wanted to thank you for letting Oikawa come over last night. I know what I said about us not being friends, but he is actually my friend- one of my only friends, so... thank you,” Kageyama said.

            “It was no problem, he’s seems really nice,” Hinata said around a mouth full of cereal. 

            “He can be yes, although he has mellowed out surprisingly since his injury. I thought it was going to make him all bitter and more manipulative, but it seems like not playing volleyball has actually done him good,” Kageyama explained.

            “Was he any good?”

            “Yeah, really good actually,” Kageyama said nodded heartily. Hinata frowned slightly, hoping that he was going to say no, and feeling mildly disappointed.

            “Oh, then I guess it’s a shame he can no longer play competitively.”

            “Yeah, but good for me. He was a setter.”

            “Really?” Hinata said glad that he wasn’t a middle blocker so Kageyama couldn’t compare them.

            “But he had an amazing spike,” Kageyama added, Hinata’s shoulders fell disappointed. “Don’t tell him I said that though.”

            “Don’t worry I won’t,” Hinata said expressionlessly, picking up his bowl and putting it in the sink.

            “Ready to go?” Kageyama said getting up.

            “Yeah, let me put on my shoes and we can go.”

            “You know, I was thinking yesterday that you guys- you and Yachi, had never hung out at my place. I have Xbox, I was thinking maybe this weekend... if you don’t want to that’s fine,” Kageyama said awkwardly.

            “Yeah! That’d be great! We could totally come over! And I’ll kick your ass at whatever you have, I’m a video game master,” Hinata shouted excitedly tying his shoes rapidly.

            “Oh yeah? I live off that thing dumbass, I could beat you day or night!” Kageyama exclaimed.

            “Challenge accepted asshole!” Hinata cried jumping up.

            “Oh my god will you guys stop flirting and fucking leave already! I don’t have class until 11 and it’s barely 6 fucking 30 am! Fucking go,” Yachi yelled from the bedroom. Hinata and Kageyama just stood red faced and silent. Hinata was able to come to his senses fast enough.

            “So-sorry Yachi! We’re leaving now,” Hinata said grabbing his bag and opening the door.

            “Bye Yachi, sorry to wake you,” Kageyama said, his deep voice gruffer than normal from embarrassment. As Hinata locked the door Kageyama turned to him.

            “So are you too tired to race to school?” Kageyama asked slyly.

            “No fucking way” Hinata said as he took off down the stairs, Kageyama at his heals.

* * *

 

            “So why aren’t we walking with Kageyama today?” Yachi asked as she and Hinata strolled toward his building.

            “Cause he said something about covering the Friday shift for Suga but we are all still on for hanging out at his tomorrow,” Hinata said pulling out his phone and showing it to Yachi. “See, he texted me.”

            “Ooh now you guys are texting,” Yachi said wiggling her eyebrows.

            “Yeah it only made sense to exchange numbers- will you stop looking at me like that!” Hinata said giving her a shove.

            “And you were so moody yesterday, you were all like ‘I’m not sexy enough wah wah wah’ and now you’re grinning at texts like a 12 year old,” Yachi giggled.

            “Please don’t remind me,” Hinata said rolling his eyes. “I think he gave me his number so we could communicate outside of our doorways and we don’t have another Oikawa encounter. I think he was embarrassed.”

            “Oh he totally was,” Yachi said nodding.

            “Well I for one would love nothing more than to never see that charming bastard ever again,” Hinata said turning the corner to his street and smacking face first into someone’s chest.

            “Ow ow,” Hinata said Yachi catching him keeping him from falling back.

            “Oh I’m so sorry Hinata,” Oikawa’s bright voice said. “I turned without looking and I didn’t see you. Hi Yachi!”

            “Uh... it fine,” Hinata said rubbing his nose. “What are you doing here?”

            “Tobio asked me to pick up some of his things,” Oikawa said holding up a backpack. “He said he forgot his clothes and toothbrush so I just went and got it for him,” he said flashing a key that Hinata recognized as a spare key, because it looked just like the one the apartment manager gave him.

            “He left his toothbrush in his apartment?” Hinata asked as if he thought that wasn’t the place to keep it.

            “No, he left his whole overnight bag, that was just in it,” Oikawa said cheerily. 

            “Ah, got it,” Hinata said with a stomach full of lead.

            “I’ve got to run, I have a dorm hall meeting to lead, but it was nice to see you guys, bye!” Oikawa called as he walked away waving at them.

            “Well that was-”

            “How do you feel about going out to a party tonight?” Hinata asked cutting her off as he watched Oikawa figure disappear in the distance.

            “What?” Yachi said confused.

            “A party. You know with alcohol and dancing and people,” Hinata said turning and walking up to the building.

            “Um, I didn’t know there was one going on, but um yeah sure, if you want to go” Yachi said concernedly.

            “Yeah, there’s this guy in my intro to sociology class, Kenma. I’ve been talking to him a lot and stuff; he’s in a couple of my classes actually- same major. Well he said that his roommate was throwing some party tonight and I he invited me and whomever I wanted to bring along,” Hinata explained as they walked up the stairs to the second floor. “And why not, it seems like fun.”

            “I don’t know Hinata remember the last party...” Yachi said hesitantly.

            “But it’ll be different,” Hinata said unlocking the door.

            “If you say so,” Yachi said wearily.

            “Come on. Don’t look so down. It’s a party,” Hinata said with a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes.

* * *

 

            “Oh you made it,” Kenma said flatly, as Hinata walked over to him followed closely by a slightly apprehensive Yachi. Kenma’s roommate Kuroo was throwing the party, not in their apartment, but on their buildings rooftop area. Yachi clung to the back of Hinata’s shirt; fearful of the height they were currently at.

            “Yeah of course,” Hinata greeted with a smile. Kenma didn’t so much as smile back, as more of not frown.

            “There’s drinks in that direction over there,” Kenma mumbled pointing vaguely left, “There’s a bunch of people dancing over there,” he pointed vaguely in front of them to the crowd of twisting forms Hinata could barely see in the darkness, “and there’s a few couches over there, where I will be,” pointing vaguely to the right. “Bathrooms’ in our apartment on floor 6, room 622, just don’t tell anyone else, I don’t want a parade of people going through my bathroom,” he whispered conspiratorially. 

            “Got it,” Hinata whispered back winking at him. “I’m going to go get as many drinks as I can carry. Yachi?”

            “Um, yeah I’m coming. But please don’t let go of me, I’m very afraid of heights,” she said tugging on Hinata’s shirt.

            “Don’t worry I got you,” Hinata said grabbing her hand after prying it from his shirt. They made their way through the crowd of people dancing and talking. The music wasn’t as loud because they were outside, but the lack sensory overload in music was made up ten fold in deprivation of light. It was really dark. Hinata could barely see the person in front of him and was surprised when he made it to the booze table. Finding something light and fruity for Yachi first, Hinata grabbed armful of whatever looked the most likely to get him very drunk very quickly, and he and Yachi went to find Kenma.

            After a few minutes of getting turned around in the darkness, they finally made it to the sitting area at the far right end of the roof where Kenma was sitting on his phone. He didn’t look up until Hinata called his name after already sitting next to him for a few moments.

            “Beer?” Hinata said offering him one of the few beers in his hand. Kenma shrugged and took it, waiting for Hinata to place his other drinks on the low table in front of him. Hinata took out his key chain and used it to pop open the cap from them. They then clinked their beers together and they each drank, Kenma only sipping while Hinata chugged about half of it down.

            “Hey, relax,” Yachi warned putting her hand on his shoulder. “We’ve only just got here.”

            “I’m fine, it’s just hot and I’m thirsty,” Hinata said shrugging off her hand. He took another sip of the beer. “So, where’s our host? I’ve heard you talk a lot about him but I’ve yet to meet him.”

            “Oh he’ll be around. He always comes and checks up on me like a hundred times during his parties,” Kenma said in a bored tone not even looking up from his phone. The brightness illuminating his face was the only bright light source at the entire party.

            “Oh,” Hinata said finishing off his beer and then grabbing a new one. “Do you not like parties or something?”

            “Not particularly,” he said in the same bored tone.

            “Then why’d you want me to come?” Hinata said perplexed.

            “Because I don’t like parties but I like talking to you,” Kenma said looking up from his phone for the first time since they sat down.

            “Hey, Hinata. I’m going to go talk to some of my friends from my design class over there,” Yachi said pointing to a group of mostly girls all leaning against a section of building. “I’ll be back ok? Just text me if you need me.”

            “Ok no problem,” Hinata said. Yachi gave him an unreadable look, before she got up with her drink and went over to talk to her other friends. He stared blankly at his beer in his hands for a few moments.

            “Hey so, I think I took an almost full bottle of vodka, want to do shots until someone has to stop?” Hinata propositioned. Kenma made a more pronounced frown.

            “No, not really no.”

            “Come on, if we don’t drink it who will?” Hinata said jokingly. Somehow his joke worked because Kenma nodded lightly and put his phone in his pocket.

            “I’ll go first,” Kenma said and he took the bottle and took a drink straight from it. Scrunching up his eyes and wiping his face with the back of his hand he handed the bottle to Hinata who looked at him approvingly. He took his own shot from the bottle and then they continued on from there. To Hinata’s surprise, Kenma could really put away his alcohol. After a few shots Hinata felt he completely bypassed buzzed and entered straight into drunk. Kenma however, looked as if nothing had changed except for the slight blush decorating his cheeks.

            “You’re doing shots!?” a deep booming voice cried out. Hinata winced at its suddenness and proximity. “How come when I ask you to do shot with me you never, but you do it with this guy?”

            “Because Hinata asked nicely,” Kenma said. Hinata looked up at the very tall guy Kenma was talking to. Even in the darkness and through his blurry vision Hinata could see the guy looming over him was two things: very tall, and had insane hair that both pointed up but also laid down on his forehead.

            “Hows you...hows’d even get your hairs like that?” Hinata slurred pointing up at the guy’s hair.

            “Kuroo can’t get rid of his natural bedhead,” Kenma said slightly smiling.

            “Das crazy... it’s like,” Hinata made all sorts of wild hand motions in every directions, “Jus crazy.”

            “Kenma makes sure this guy doesn’t drink anymore, I don’t want anyone falling off the roof,” Kuroo said pointing to Hinata before walking away.

            “You knows what? Yous got crazy hairs too. It’s like,” Hinata just made up and down motions with his hands on the side of his face, “all sors of colors. Is brown, and is... not brown.”

            “Yeah, the word you’re looking for is dyed,” Kenma said smirking.

            “No is alive, hairs grow. They grows,” he made a circular motion with both hands, “everywheres. They grow on yours face. Mhm. On my faces. I have a beard.” Hinata said slurring.

            “Yes you, do it’s a nice beard,” Kenma said in his usual bored tone, but it was slightly affected by his smirk.

            “Is-is-it’s a great beard. Good hairs,” Hinata said leaning back into the seat. “I wanna go dance. Les dance,” Hinata said.

            “Um, I don’t know...” Kenma said looking down.

            “No no no, jus give me sec. I jus gotta -tect-test-text Yachi that I’m dances an is fine,” Hinata said pulling out his phone and telling Yachi where he’d be. Stuffing his phone into his pocket, he grabbed Kenma’s hand and dragged him over to the crowd of people dancing.

            “Hinata this-this isn’t really, I don’t really dance,” Kenma said fretfully as he was pulled along by Hinata.

            “ssshhh shhh shh, I got yous. Is not a problem,” Hinata said. Reaching the crowd he lead Kenma into the congested center. Coming to a halt he turned around and grabbed Kenma by his hips and pulled him close. Putting his leg in between Kenma's, and with his hand on his hips he moved their bodies in time with the music. Though it took a few moments to get into the song, but eventually they had a good rhythm going. Halfway through the next song Kenma became a bit more comfortable and spun around so they were back to front. Hinata held Kenma’s waist and brought him as close as they could get. Breathing on his neck, Hinata moved the hair out of his way and kissed the back of Kenma’s neck. Feeling Hinata on his neck, Kenma turned his head to the side to allow more access for Hinata as they continued to grind. Hinata brought his left hand up and gently tilted Kenma's head back so their lips could meet.

            At first their lips slid across each other’s in a clumsy drunken kiss. Then Kenma turned his body more toward Hinata and he was able to get a better position. Kenma sucked Hinata’s lower lip between his, brining his right arm to hook around Hinata’s neck. Hinata skimmed his hand up from Kenma’s waist and ghosted it over his chest causing him to gasp lightly. Hinata used that moment to tease his tongue into Kenma’s mouth.

            After a few moments their kiss broke and Hinata peppered lingering kisses down Kenma’s neck as his hand skated up and down his chest. Kenma turned completely in Hinata’s grasp and put his arms around his neck as Hinata’s hands slid down to his hips. Their mouth met again, softer and slower; Kenma's hands curling in Hinata’s hair and Hinata’s thumbs rubbing small circles on to Kenma’s hips. Pulling away slightly, Kenma gave one last peck on Hinata’s lips.

            “Lets get out of this dancing mob,” he whispered against Hinata’s lips. Too drunk to speak, Hinata nodded and grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the crowd. They maneuvered their way out and back to where they were sitting before.

            “I’ll be right back, go to my apartment you remember the room number?” Hinata nodded, “Ok I’ll be there in 10 minutes,” Kenma said softly. He gave Hinata one last peck and walked away, Hinata immediately loosing him in the darkness.

            Slightly dizzy and disoriented, Hinata walked towards the roof exit. But it was too dark for him to properly see sober, impossible for him to navigate impaired. Wandering around the roof, he walked to a more secluded corner. He saw there a group of guys and girls talking. They were all sitting on tables and chairs but there was one small table to the left that caught Hinata’s attention. Oikawa was sitting on it, his legs crossed in front of him, leaning back into a guy whose’ arms rivaled Kageyama’s in muscle mass. Hinata could only see the spikey black hair of the guy, for his face was covered by Oikawa’s face as he whispered into his ear. Hinata stopped and observed the scene with a puzzled look on his face.

            His eyes searched the rest of the group until it landed on the person he didn’t realize he was looking for. Kageyama was leaning against a wall, amiably talking to Yachi as if the scene, not four feet away from him, bothered him in the slightest. Seeing he and Yachi talking calmly, not ridiculously too drunk, was like the glass shattering for him. He knew exactly what he had to do.

            He fumbled his way to the exit and into the hallway. The bright light of the hallway made Hinata wince as he walked to the elevator. As he waited he hoped he remembered the right floor and when the elevator opened he pressed 6 and hoped for the best. When the doors opened Hinata stepped out and waked toward the room he thought he remembered Kenma saying to him. When he found apartment 622, he knocked on the door. The door opened and Hinata didn’t even let Kenma say anything before he started talking.

           “Kenma you’re really nice and awesome and I really enjoyed kissing you a lot, like a lot a lot, but I can’t hook up with you. I’m sorry, I know I’m sending you a world of mixed messages but I just can’t ok?” Hinata said in a rush expecting Kenma to be annoyed with him.

           “Hinata that’s fine, it’s no problem. You have every right to say no, I’m not going to force you into doing anything you don’t want to,” Kenma said courteously.

           “Oh ok good, thanks. I’m sorry if I made our friendship,” Hinata said motioning between them, “weird.”

           “It’s only weird if we let it be weird,” Kenma shrugged.

           “Thanks,” Hinata said hugging Kenma suddenly. He ran toward the elevator and forcibly pressed the button for the top floor.

           Once he got out onto the roof, Hinata tried to push past a multitude of people to try to find where Yachi and Kageyama were. However he found it much harder to stumble upon them the second time, especially because he wasn’t sure where he found them the first time. He kept walking, and moving his way through the crowd.

           Tripping over a beer bottle on the floor that he didn’t see, Hinata fell straight into a girl’s lap face first. He scrambled to get up, apologizing repeatedly to the girl who just shook her head with embarrassment.

           “Hey! Are you trying to cop a feel on my girlfriend?” a loud monstrous voice boomed. Hinata looked up to where the voice cam from. He couldn’t tell well in the dark, but the source of the voice was very big, very wide and very angry.

           “Hey fucker I’m talking to you!”

           “I-I didn’t mean to, I tripped and fell- there was a beer bottle on the floor and-”

           “You fucking lying piece of shit!” the guy shoved Hinata, causing him to stumble and fall backwards.

           “Hey back the fuck up!” a deep gruff voice said coming closer.

           “Fuck off, I’m dealing with this fucker who’s trying to feel up my girl!” the monstrous voice yelled.

           “He said it was an accident, now back the fuck off!” the deep voice said again. Hinata’s head was spinning and he felt like the world was tilted and he was about to throw up. But out of all his muddied thoughts only one cleared.

_I think that’s Kageyama._

           “If you don’t back the fuck up right now, I’m going to beat the shit out of you, and then beat the shit out of him!”

           “Fucking try me!” Kageyama shouted at the guy. Hinata saw the guy deliver a punch directly the Kageyama’s face and he heard a sickening crunch. He saw Kageyama double over and then the last thing he saw was a large hairy fist connecting with his face and then blackness.


	21. Tell That Mick He Just Made My List Of Things To Do Today

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so how about that cliffhanger huh? i know i'm evil for doing that but hey, i'm updating now.  
> also, since i wont be able to get on the computer tomorrow today is a double update. and trust me you'll thank me for that.  
> *i want to put a warning* some mild description of vomiting and discussion of mild violence.

             Hinata knew he had to throw up before he knew he was awake. Barely opening his eyes, Hinata stumbled his way off the bed hoping that he was in his apartment because he just moved his body using muscle memory rather than actually looking. He tripped into his bathroom barely making it to the toilet before vomiting heavily. With a groan he sat down on the floor, lowering the lid and flushing the toilet. The toilet wasn’t even done flushing by the time Hinata needed to puke again.  

            “So you’re feeling that good huh?” Yachi’s voice said next to him. Hinata only groaned to answer. “You should see your face right now man, it’s wild.”

            “Could you-” Hinata gagged clamping his eyes shut. “Could you please refrain from making loud sudden noises,” he whispered.

            “I’m not the one who chugged half my weight in alcohol and then picked a fight,” Yachi said. Though Hinata was bent over the toilet bowl, he could practically see her smug face and her crossed arms.

            “I didn’t- didn’t pick a fight,” Hinata mumbled, fighting the urge to puke again. “And clearly I’m paying for the alcohol decision right now aren’t I?”

            “I know,” Yachi said, Hinata could hear the smirk in her voice. “But remember I told you ‘hey relax’ meaning like ‘hey fucking cool it with the beer chugging you are going to hurt yourself’ and who ended up being right? Me.”

            “I had a bunch of vodka after the two beers,” Hinata said opening his eyes slightly and wincing at the brightness of the room. “Hey it’s really fucking bright in here can we turn off the lights, fuck.”

            “Oh Shouyou, didn’t anyone ever tell you,” she said flicking off the lights, “Beer before Liquor, never been sicker?”

            “Yeah I know, obviously I had to test that hypothesis,” Hinata mumbled squinting into the dark bowl.

            “No, I think you were trying to test my patience,” Yachi said sternly. Hinata sighed he brought up his hand to rub his eyes and he jerked away immediately in pain.

            “Ow! What the fuck?”

            “Oh yeah, you have a black eye. Did I not tell you that?” Yachi said coldly.

            “Uh no? Why do I have a black eye?” Hinata asked getting up from the toilet to look at himself in the mirror. Switching the light back on, he blinked rapidly adjusting to the brightness and then his eyes focused on his face.

            His eyes were almost completely bloodshot with dark bags around them. His face was puffy and he could see a bit of puke on his beard. But what caught his eye was the huge, purple welting bruise covering his entire right eye, up on to his forehead and down on his cheek.

            “What the fuck...” Hinata whispered touching it gingerly. He winced as his hand connected sending a pain through his face. He turned to Yachi looking at her with a look of disbelief. “What happened last night?”

            “You don’t remember?” she asked.

            “Obviously not because I’m asking you,” Hinata said annoyed. “Well I remember bits and pieces. Drinking with Kenma, dancing with him...making out with him...” Hinata said looking away from Yachi. “But then I think I saw you and... Kageyama. He was there! I pissed off some guy and he shoved me and I was too drunk and then Kageyama was there and the last thing I remember was seeing Kageyama get punched and then boom, nothing.”

            “Well that’s kind of what happened,” Yachi said apologetically. “You fell into this girls lap and her drunk boyfriend thought you were trying to feel her up so he started to pick a fight with you. But you were way too drunk to fight him, and he shoved you, like pretty hard. That’s when Kageyama ran over to yell at the guy and he told him he would fight him if he tried to hurt you.”

            “Yeah but then Kageyama got punched, I saw, so fat load of good that did,” Hinata sighed as he washed his face.  

            “No, that guy only go one good punch in to Kageyama, which allowed him that spilt second to punch you and knock you out- don’t feel bad, you were really drunk,” Yachi added seeing Hinata’s face fall when he heard he got knocked out in one punch. “So then right after that Kageyama like, beat the shit out of this guy- like seriously, it was kind of amazing.”

            “He did?” Hinata said around his toothbrush.

            “Yeah it was totally insane. After the guy punched you, Kageyama got up and kneed him in the stomach and then the guy like doubled over and then Kageyama brought his elbow down on the guy’s back- it was this super awesome move. And then the guy fell and Kageyama got down and sat on his back and twisted the guy’s arm, until Kuroo and some large, equally as weirdly coiffed, guy came over to collect him. It was insane,” Yachi said, her hands gesticulating wildly.

            “Oh wow, I’m kind of upset that I missed that,” Hinata said rinsing out his mouth.

            “Yeah but that’s not even the best part,” Yachi said smiling.

            “How?” Hinata said in disbelief.

            “Well cause right after Kuroo and- Bokuto? I think that’s his name? Anyway, well after they collected him, Kageyama just scooped you up and carried you out of the roof, into the elevator and into a cab. I had to literally run after him. And then when he got here, he carried you all the way up the stairs into your room and stayed for a bit to make sure you were ok,” Yachi said excitedly. “He picked you up like you weighed nothing and carried you bridal style. It was insanely hot.” Hinata made a face at her. “What? It was. Hey you were out cold, I was just there collecting the relevant information for you. Like how fucking hot it looked as Kageyama carried you up the stairs, all flushed from the fight, not even breathing heavily, his face all screwed with determination and concern. Really fucking hot.”

            Hinata just furrowed his eyebrows at her. He wasn’t sure how to process all this information. On one hand, he felt kind of annoyed that he was so impaired that he needed Kageyama to come to his rescue. But on the other hand, he now felt a new rush of attraction toward Kageyama just thinking about him beating up some guy and carrying him home, all angry and concerned for him. Hinata had no idea which train of thought to follow so he just stood there, eyebrows furrowed.

            “You really should shower though,” Yachi said wrinkling up her nose. “The smells coming off you are so pungent.”

            “Yeah, you’re right,” Hinata said smelling his shirt.

            “Ok, I’m going to go cause it’s like- almost 2:30pm and I have work soon,” Yachi said. “I left out two large cups of water that I expect you to drink in their entirety, the pain relievers on next to them, and I took the liberty of making Miso soup for you and it’s on the stove. Trust me, it will cure your hangover.”

            “Thanks, you really are the best,” Hinata said trying to smile without moving his face too much.

            “The person you should really be thanking is Kageyama. He saved your ass last night,” Yachi said seriously.

            Hinata just nodded, sighing. Yachi gave him a small smile as she pressed a kiss to his forehead. He watched her walk out the apartment before returning to the bathroom to shower.

* * *

 

            “Sorry, we’re closing-oh hey Hinata,” Yachi said looking up from cleaning as she heard the ding of the café door.

            “Hey,” Hinata said slowly, stuffing his hands in his hoodie’s pockets. “Is Kageyama still here?”

            “Yeah of course, he’s in the back. He’ll be out in a second,” she said pointing to the kitchen behind her. Hinata sat down on one of the plush chairs and waited for him to come out. After a few moments, the door to the back kitchen opened and Hinata saw Kageyama walk out. Hinata gasped softly. Kageyama’s face had a giant purple and blue bruise on the left side of his nose that spread across his face. The left side of his bottom lip had a cut that looked like it could bleed again any second. Guilt flooded Hinata’s brain as he took in Kageyama’s appearance.

            “Kageyama, I’m so sorry,” Hinata said, saying the first coherent thought that came to mind. Kageyama turned to him, obviously just noticing he was there. He eye’s blinking rapidly.

            “For what?” he said earnestly.

            “For what-for saving me from that dude,” Hinata said walking over to behind the counter. Yachi just looked between them and slipped into the kitchen unnoticed.

            “Oh, that,” Kageyama said trying to play it off nonchalantly. “It was, you know, no big deal.”

            “No big deal?” Hinata said incredulously. “You got punched, hard. You have a huge bruise and a bloody lip.”

            “No worst than bumping into you on the street,” Kageyama said lightly.

            “Don’t make me laugh, it hurts. I threw up like a ton this morning so my diaphragm is tender,” Hinata said laughing faintly.

            “Sorry,” Kageyama smiled. “Are you feeling better? You have one hell of a shiner there,” he said pointing to the enormous bruise covering Hinata’s eye.

            “A bit better, yeah. Thanks to some hangover curing Miso soup,” Hinata said. “But this thing hurts like mad. I was icing it before, but it just hurts to put any thing on it.”

            “Yeah it looks pretty bad,” Kageyama said lifting his hand to Hinata’s face. His fingers ghosted over the bruise before he realized what he was doing. Coughing to hide his embarrassment, he took his hand away and looked elsewhere.

            “But thanks to you, I only have the one. It could have been a lot worse. So, thanks,” Hinata said. Kageyama looked down at him through he his eyelashes. He took a small step toward him.

            “I would have done it for anybody,” Kageyama said in a soft voice making eye contact with Hinata.

            “No you wouldn’t have. You hate people, you’re lying,” Hinata said in a similar voice looking up at Kageyama, moving forward ever so slightly.

            “You’re right, I’m lying,” Kageyama whispered, his right hand coming up to rest on Hinata’s neck.

            “I know,” Hinata whispered back, his hands coming to rest on Kageyama’s hips. They moved closer to each other, breathing softly, holding the other’s gaze. Their noses brushed as they heard a loud banging noise from right behind the kitchen door and muffled swearing. The loud noise broke their trance and they reluctantly pulled apart. Licking his lips, Hinata turned his head to the kitchen door as Yachi opened it trying to pretend she wasn’t just eavesdropping.

            “Sorry about that noise, those cookie trays are a lot louder than they look,” Yachi said cheerily, putting her hands on her hips. Hinata just rolled his eyes and turned back to Kageyama only to se he had already walked away, busying himself with cleaning.  Feeling unfulfilled, Hinata gathered himself and walked over to the area where Kageyama was cleaning.

            “So that hanging out and video games offer for this weekend, is it still any good?” Hinata asked timidly. Kageyama looked up from his cleaning.

            “Yeah, it’s still good,” he said with a small smile.


	22. Young Volcanoes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update! with out giving too much away, this is basically the chapter you've all been waiting for.

            “That’s 12 for me and 7 for you! I won, just concede,” Kageyama boasted as they finished another round of Mario kart.

            “No fucking way!” Hinata said. “Best-” he counted on his fingers, “ 15 out of 31!” he cried.

            “You’re on,” Kageyama said starting up again. They sat side by side on Kageyama’s large plush black couch as Yachi sat on the floor in front of them. Kageyama and Hinata were neck in neck for 1st place and Yachi just cruised along dead last.

            They had been sitting there playing video games since they came back from the café, Kageyama and Hinata making it a competition while Yachi just played to be included. At one point she won accidently surprising everyone, but then Kageyama quickly won the subsequent two rounds.

            “Ok well you guys play this round, I’m going to go out and get us some food,” Yachi getting up and placing her controller down. “Is there a reason you don’t keep food in your apartment?”

            “I have food, there’s ice cream in the freezer,” Kageyama said not taking his eyes off the screen.

            “That’s not- ugh you are just as bad as Hinata,” she sighed putting on her shoes. “I’ll be back later,” Yachi called behind her as she closed the door.

            “Ok yeah bye!” Hinata said distractedly as he heard the door close, still focused on the screen. He and Kageyama elbowed each other trying to disrupt the others playing, but eventually Hinata knocked the controller out of Kageyama’s hands and was able to surpass him.

            “Ha! I win!” Hinata cheered throwing his controller down and putting his hands in the air.

            “You cheated!” Kageyama cried poking Hinata’s chest.

            “No, I employed a very strategic method that involved making sure the controller wasn’t in your hands so you couldn’t beat me,” Hinata said innocently. “All regulation, and very smart.”

            “Oh yeah? A strategic method?” Kageyama said teasingly, sitting up straighter. “Not good enough to win fair and square huh?”

            “I’ve beat you the traditional way many times but I thought I should exploit your weakness of believing everything should be fair. It was all very premeditated,” Hinata smirked leaning forward smugly. “I hustled you.”

            “Those are a lot of big words you are using there hotshot, someone’s been paying attention in class,” Kageyama mocked. “And cheating is not hustling.”

            “It is too,” Hinata said playfully shoving Kageyama’s shoulder.

            “Not even a little bit,” Kageyama smirked.

            “Well, I only have to win-” Hinata counted on his fingers again, “6 more of these, which I can easily, and then I win win,” Hinata said pushing his raised fingers into Kageyama’s face.

            “You don’t think maybe I’ll win three games before that?” Kageyama said grabbing Hinata’s wrists and lowering then out of his face.

            “No fucking w-” Hinata was cut off. Kageyama pulled him forward and their lips met roughly. Stunned for a second Hinata he didn’t respond but quickly his closed his eyes and reacted to Kageyama’s movements. Kageyama’s hand gently released Hinata’s wrists and his hands went to Hinata’s neck, cradling his face, keeping him close. Hinata’s hands found Kageyama’s collarbone and slowly slide down his chest causing Kageyama to gasp softly into Hinata’s mouth. He could still smell the faint scent of coffee and sugar on Kageyama’s soft skin as his hands traced his hard chest. Hinata used that moment to grab Kageyama’s upper lip in his and nip it gently before releasing it. Kageyama licked the seam of Hinata’s mouth and Hinata parted his lips feeling the light force of Kageyama’s tongue on his. Hinata moaned faintly and Kageyama pulled back with a wet smacking sound. Hinata’s eyes fluttered open and he was met with a horror stricken Kageyama. Looking at him in confusion, Hinata tried to regain his voice.

            “I-I’m so sorry,” Kageyama said pulling his hands back rapidly. He moved back and shifted so he was facing away from Hinata. Kageyama bent forward and put his face in his hands.

            “Uh...” Hinata sounded, placing his hands in his lap.

            “I just acted on impulse, I’m sorry. I thought I could- ugh forget it,” Kageyama said getting up and practically running into the kitchen.

            “Wa-wait!” Hinata called after him. He got up and went into the kitchen, finding Kageyama leaning over the counter breathing heavily.

            “Ugh fuck,” Kageyama said with a thick voice.

            “Kageyama will you please-” Hinata began.

            “I’m sorry, I know you wanted to be friends, and I really wanted to just be your friend, I really did- I do, and fuck I tried but I just- I know you have to tell Yachi but let me just talk to her first. I can explain, I just-” Kageyama said very quickly turning around but looking down at the floor.

            “Kageyama!” Hinata said interrupting him. He just stopped talking and looked up at him with a worried expression.

            “I’m so-”

            “I’m not dating Yachi.”

            “...What?” Kageyama said like he didn’t hear Hinata.

            “I’m not dating Yachi; I never was. I know that you thought I was because I spoke with Tanaka and Nishinoya a few weeks ago, and they said that you told them during the pre-term practice week that her and I were together but we weren’t- we’re not,” Hinata said calmly looking at Kageyama seriously.

            “But... I thought...but if you knew I thought that... why didn’t you ever say something?” Kageyama asked confusedly.

            “Because... I was too scared to. I thought you were with Oikawa. I mean, I know you said you weren’t but still- I don’t know, it was just never the right time,” Hinata said looking away. “How was I supposed to casually drop that information? And I really didn’t know if you liked me as much as I liked you and I didn’t want to ruin our friendship.” Hinata glanced up at Kageyama, wary of his reaction but Kageyama was staring blankly at the floor.

            “So, I'm not dating Oikawa and you’re...not dating Yachi?” Kageyama said like it was a question, looking at up at Hinata. Hinata just shook his head. “So we are both single and...gay?”

            “Well, you’re...gay, right?” Kageyama nodded briefly, “I’m bisexual actually.”

            “Uh huh,” Kageyama said like he was contemplating something very difficult. His eyebrows furrowed and he brought his hand up to rub his chin.

            “And I um... like you... like a lot,” Hinata said trying to sound nonchalant, looking anywhere but at him.

            “Hmm” Kageyama rumbled, moving his hand away from his face. Hinata looked up and locked eyes with Kageyama. In almost one swift movement Kageyama closed the gap between them. With his right hand on the small of his back, Kageyama’s pulled Hinata’s body toward his, while simultaneously using his left hand to tilt Hinata’s face up to get a deeper kiss. Hinata’s hands went instantly to the nape of Kageyama’s neck, threading his fingers through his hair. Their kiss was much more passionate this time. They roughly attacked each other lips, nipping and biting. Kageyama thrust his tongue into Hinata’s mouth, tracing every spot he could reach. Coming up for air, they breathed hotly against one another, their eyes lidded heavily. Hinata pressed a kiss to the side of Kageyama’s mouth and trailed down to his neck, sucking on the skin there. Kageyama moved both his hands down to Hinata’s back and hoisted him up. Hinata automatically wrapped his legs around Kageyama who held him by his thighs, and he walked them back into the living room as their lips met again.

            They tumbled onto the couch, Hinata pinned under Kageyama. Hinata moved his legs apart so Kageyama could slot one of his legs between them. Kageyama rocked slowly against him as sucked on Hinata’s lower lip before releasing it and running his tongue over it to sooth it. Hinata moved his mouth so his could gently nip at Kageyama’s lower lip, when Kageyama flinched. Hinata quickly pulled back, moving his head so he could see Kageyama’s full face. Kageyama’s brows were furrowed as he concentrated on running his tongue over the cut on his lip that started bleeding again.

            “Oh shit I’m so sorry,” Hinata whispered watching Kageyama’s lip bleed.

            “No it’s fine,” Kageyama mumbled as he licked his lip. “You made me bleed again, why am I not surprised.”

            “Shut up, I was being concerned,” Hinata laughed hitting Kageyama’s chest lightly.

            “I know, I just couldn’t help but mess with you,” Kageyama said as he hovered over Hinata, he arms extended on either side of his head. “As much as it pains me to say, no pun intended, it really hurts to kiss you.”

            “Oh thank god,” Hinata said relieved. Kageyama just looked at him baffled. “No, no that came out weird. My face is in so much pain right now because of, you know, this giant bruise on my face that you may have missed. And as much as I would love to keep kissing you, and I do, my head is throbbing and there are sharp shooting pains across my cheekbone.”

            “Yeah, same,” Kageyama said nodding. “This whole side of my face,” he shifted so he could point to the left side of his face, “is just pain, right now. Also it feels like my lip is being torn in two. I was trying to fight through the pain but uh, well, I started bleeding again.”

            “How about we just wait till we’re healed? To prevent any further injuries,” Hinata suggested smirking.

            “Sounds difficult, but I think we can survive it,” Kageyama pondered facetiously, grinning down at him. He moved his fingers through Hinata’s hair that was fanned out behind him. Hinata leaned into the touch, placing his hand on Kageyama’s chest. They looked at each other, just smiling, so content. As if they both didn’t have enormous purple welting bruises decorating their faces and they weren’t in minor, but distracting, pain.

            “Did you guys know you never locked the-” Yachi said as she walked through the door carrying bags of food. She stopped in the doorway starring at the scene in front of her. Kageyama looked up at her from his position leaning over Hinata who was laying down on the couch, legs intertwined and their hands each in their own gentle caress.

            “Yeah that’s... that’s about exactly what I thought would happen,” she said trying to hide a smile as she closed the door behind her with her foot, toeing her shoes off and walking into the kitchen.

            Hinata and Kageyama watched her walk away and then looked at each other marginally embarrassed. Silently, Kageyama got up, sitting back so Hinata could shift up and sit. They both adjusted their clothing and hair, wiping their mouths as they glanced at each other from the side of their eyes, smiling to themselves.

            “This udon is going to get cold if you two don’t stop making eyes at each other and get in here,” Yachi called out from the kitchen.

            “Coming!” Hinata said getting up and walking into the kitchen, Kageyama following him. He smiled to himself as he felt Kageyama’s hand pressed gently at the small of his back.


	23. XO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i might put the next chapter up with this one just because, well they kind of go together (it'll be obvious at the end of the chapter) so suprise double update.  
> Also i'm almost done writing the story, and it's pretty much going to be 32-33 chapters give or take. I do have to warn you that it gets really agnsty at the end there, but i promise there is a light at the end of that angst tunnel, so just keep going on through.  
> One more thing, your messages are amazing??? like I die pretty much every time i read one. the people who have been commenting are incredible and i just...yeah i'm speachless and you guys are just awesome.

            “Really? We’re not going to talk about this? ...like at all?” Yachi said gesturing between Hinata and Kageyama who were sitting next to each other while eating. They glanced at each other mid bite of udon. Kageyama’s table only fit two so Hinata had pulled Kageyama’s desk chair and placed it fairly close to Kageyama’s. They hadn’t said more “thank you” to Yachi for their food and made no further attempts to discuss the position Yachi had found them in when she had arrived.

            “Talk about what?” Hinata said, swallowing and wiping sauce off his beard with the back of his hand.

            “Oh nothing. The weather, the news, the fact that you guys were making out five minutes ago, nothing of importance,” Yachi said shrugging nonchalantly returning to her food. She took a bite and looked up at them. They were staring at her with a mix of apprehension and excitement. After a moment Hinata looked like he couldn’t contain himself anymore.

            “Alright so we-”

            “We did, we kissed,” Kageyama said beating Hinata. Hinata turned to him and Kageyama just shrugged. “I got nervous.”

            “Yes! And it’s only-” Yachi looked down at her phone, “Saturday, which means Oikawa owes me money, sweet!” Yachi said happily eating.

            “Wait what? You took bets on when we’d kiss?” Hinata said scandalized.

            “Oh yeah, at the rooftop party. I ran into him before Kageyama walked over. We were talking about you guys,” Yachi said like it was no big deal.

            “And?” Hinata prompted

            “And he bet me that Kageyama was so clueless of your feelings for him that you would snap in a few weeks,” she said to Hinata. “I said that Hinata was so unaware for your feelings that you’d snap within the week,” she said to Kageyama. “Guess who was right?” she finished smugly. Taking another bite of food.

            “Well, now you just have to buy us ice cream with your win, right?” Hinata said nudging Kageyama for approval. 

            “Yeah, I’m not doing that,” Yachi smiled. Kageyama just shrugged as Hinata pouted slightly and returned to his food. “So... what’s... how’s this... what are you guys now?” Yachi asked motioning between them. They just looked at each other.

            “I mean I didn’t mean to ask that, so directly- well I kind of did. Kageyama, Hinata is my best friend in the whole world and I will protect him at all costs, do you understand me?” she asked directly, Kageyama widening his eyes in apprehension and nodding his head slightly.

            “And you,” she said looking at Hinata. He flinched in his chair as he received a serious stare from Yachi. “I told you from the beginning you had to be nice to Kageyama and that I wasn’t going to tolerate you upsetting him for no reason because I like him and he’s my friend. So don’t think I wont hesitate to come to his defense if you are out of order, is that understood?” she said sternly. Hinata nodded his head fearfully.

            “Good, now that that is settled,” Yachi said sitting back in her seat, “What are you guys now?” She could hear them both audibly gulp.

* * *

 

            The first week was surprisingly difficult for Kageyama and Hinata. Since they were both healing from painful bruises located on their face, any sort of activity that included their face was not only problematic, but also marginally painful. This meant a week spent in a confusing fusion of elation and frustration.

            After Yachi left them in Kageyama’s apartment a few hours later, they tried to kiss again, seemingly forgetting what they both had concluded about the pain of it only hours prior, and found it was still indeed, painful. When they awoke, stiff necked on Kageyama’s couch, the DVD menu to the horror film they fell asleep to still on, they mistakenly tried a good morning kiss, which resulted in an eager Hinata going in to fast and smashing his nose directly into Kageyama’s bruise.

            Though each subsequent day they attempted to kiss, which always resulted in one or both of them in pain, they never truly made their relationship public. It wasn’t for fear of the judgments of others; they had simply forgot to inform those around them about their new status.  So when on that Friday, almost a week into their new relationship, Hinata threaded his fingers through Kageyama’s without a second thought as they left practice, he was met with confused looks and bombarded with questions from his teammates.

            “WAIT, YOU GUYS ARE TOGETHER?”

            “WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?”

            “WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL US?”

            Kageyama just grimaced at the barrage of questions, tightening his hold of Hinata’s hand and looking away from his teammates. Hinata however, stood straight looking at his teammates. Nishinoya and Tanaka were gawking in front of them, providing most of the questions but, a few of the other members were standing a bit further back, but definitely listening.

            “Yes, we’re...” Hinata glanced quickly at Kageyama who was staring intensely at his sneakers, “together. We’ve only been together for a short while so we’d appreciate your... discretion.”

            “I fucking called it, didn’t I, Asahi?” Nishinoya called out to Asahi who was standing several feet behind him attempting to hide is large body behind Suga. “I totally called this like a month ago, right? Asahi?”

            “I- I don’t know what you- don’t involve me,” Asahi said frenziedly.

            “I know you called it Noya,” Tanaka said patting him on the back. The other teammates just nodded in agreement.

            “Did everyone one know this before we did?” Hinata said to Kageyama but mostly to himself.

            “Yes. You guys were oblivious morons,” Tsukishima said walking toward the locker room followed by a flustered Yamaguchi.

            “Can we go now?” Kageyama mumbled to Hinata, feeling uncomfortable with all the attention.

            “Yes please,” Hinata whispered back turning and exiting quickly, practically pulling Kageyama out. They walked silently, hand in hand, towards their building. It wasn’t a tense silence but it definitely did not feel completely comfortable.

            “Are you-”

            “I’m not-”

            They both spoke at the same time. Hearing the other, they fell silent to let them speak both neither spoke. After a moment Hinata opened his mouth again.

            “Are you ok with this?” he asked swinging their joined hands vaguely. “I know you’re pretty private so I can understand if you don’t want to hold hands, or if you didn’t want me to say anything to the team.”

            “I didn’t mean to make you... question me. I’m just,” Kageyama swallowed uncomfortably, “kind of new to all this relationship kind of stuff. I’ve always been a casual thing kind of guy, so this is all unfamiliar terrain.”

            “Oh well, if you’d rather...” Hinata began gently slipping his hand from Kageyama’s.

            “No, no that’s not what I meant,” Kageyama said clasping Hinata’s hand, keeping him from withdrawing it. He came to a stop. “Just because it’s new, doesn’t mean I don’t like it or its bad.  It’s just new.”

            “Sorry, I was just... nervous,” Hinata said smiling sheepishly. “I have to be honest with you, I’m still kind of intimidated by Oikawa.”

            “Oikawa?” Kageyama said confusedly. “What does he have anything to do with anything?”

            “Seriously?” Hinata asked incredulously. “He’s like stupid hot, and tall and nice and I thought you guys were together and every time I look at you or think about you or think about us and can‘t help but wonder if I’m ever going to be able to live up Oikawa,” he said now rambling.

            “Hinata-”

            “I mean, I’m nice but he’s like, charming. And I’m not that smart. And I’m good at volleyball, but I’m nowhere near being the best on our team. And I just-”

            “Hinata!” Kageyama said loudly. Hinata stopped rambling and looked up at Kageyama. “I don’t compare you and Oikawa.”

            “But-”

            “No, I’m serious I don’t. How could I? You’d win hands down,” Kageyama said placing his hand on Hinata’s cheek.

            “But-”

            “You are the most interesting, kindest, most amazing volleyball player I’ve ever met,” he said holding Hinata’s gaze. “Oikawa might be tall, but you have the most amazing reflexes I’ve ever seen. He might be nice, but you’re caring. And he might be handsome, but I think you’re one most beautiful things I’ve ever seen. Even with your stupid beard, nothing could be more perfect about your face. So no, I don’t compare you to Oikawa. Because it wouldn’t be fair to him.”

            Hinata just stared at him, blinking rapidly. For once, Hinata had no idea what to say. He just looked at Kageyama who looking at him with conviction, but he seemed to be wavering in the long silence. Letting out a puff of air, Kageyama sagged in to wait for Hinata’s reply.

            “Um, just...” Kageyama took his hand back and moved to walk away.

            “How are you even real?” Hinata whispered in awe.

            “Uh...”Kageyama said awkwardly.

            “That was the most incredible thing anyone has ever said to me,” Hinata said in the same reverent tone.

            “Oh um, I was just being honest,” Kageyama said rubbing the back of his neck. “I know I don’t always express myself as coherently or even as often as I should but I-”

            He didn’t get to finish the thought. Hinata leaped up and wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled Kageyama down, crashing their lips together. Kageyama immediately reacted and pulled Hinata closer to him, his right hand landing on his neck and his left hand on the small of his back. Hinata poured all of his gratitude and passion and overwhelming happiness and any other emotion he could fit, into the kiss. His lips sucked and nipped on Kageyama’s upper lip. Kageyama opened his mouth to allow Hinata’s tongue to enter and wrap around his tongue. Kageyama made a small mewl as Hinata licked the inside of his mouth. Gasping for breath, they pulled back keeping their hands still around each other’s faces.

            “We’re still in the middle of the sidewalk,” Kageyama whispered.

            “Oh fuck really?” Hinata chuckled.

            “Yeah maybe we could go to my place and continue this? I have noticed a very promising lack of pain on my face,” Kageyama said suggestively. Hinata just breathed heavily smirking slightly. “Unless you’d rather stay here and be gawked at?”

            “No fucking way,” Hinata said grabbing Kageyama’s hand and practically running to the building.


	24. Sugar, We're Going Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well this chapter is basically what you think it is. A long time coming, if i do say so myself (no pun intended) yes ^that's a pun also

           Sleepy, sweaty and sedated, Kageyama and Hinata lay panting side by side on Kageyama’s large bed. Eager to finally be able to kiss without wincing in facial pain, Hinata had zealously attacked Kageyama as soon as he closed the door to his apartment behind them.

           Quickly disrobing him, Hinata pulled Kageyama into the bedroom, practically tripping over his own pants in his rush to remove them. Tumbling onto the bed, Kageyama struggled to get his socks off and Hinata fought with his sweater. Seeing the other clumsy attempts to remove their clothes they laughed as they abandoned their efforts to come together for a kiss.

            Their kiss didn’t last long as Hinata became impatient again trying to pull his arm through his sweater. Smirking at him Kageyama took his hand and pulled the sleeves as Hinata freed his arms and brought the sweater over his head tossing it off the bed. Kageyama slowly pushed him to lie down, kissing him and guiding his head so it wouldn’t hit the headboard.

            Lifting his torso up slightly, Hinata allowed Kageyama to carefully pulled off his t-shirt and drop it on the floor. Though they were teammates and had seen each other in various states of undress before, laying there in nothing but his boxer briefs Hinata suddenly felt everything was too intimate. Sensing his worry, Kageyama placed a gentle kiss to his forehead. Kageyama sat back and took off his t-shirt dropping it where he put Hinata’s.

            Hinata took that moment to really see Kageyama. Naturally, he had dreamt this scenario multiple times but there were small things that Hinata never even thought of. Hinata could smell Kageyama’s floral laundry detergent on his sheets. He thought could hear a faint buzzing sound somewhere in the apartment. And he could see Kageyama’s room was more cluttered than he’d pictured it being. Everything he took in made it more special.

            He finally met Kageyama’s eyes and he could see that Kageyama was also looking own at him, taking it all in. moving to straddle Hinata’s hips Kageyama lowered himself so that he could softly press his lips to Hinata’s. Hinata leaned back so he could get a better angle. As they kissed, he slid his hands up Kageyama’s chest, relishing the feel of his warm skin on his hands. He moved his hand back slowly down Kageyama’s chest, running his finger over his right nipple causing Kageyama to shudder slightly against his mouth.

            Feeling encouraged Hinata brought both hands up to Kageyama’s sides and flipped them over so Hinata was straddling Kageyama’s hips. Surprised by the switch Kageyama looked up at a smirking Hinata who was inching backward on his hips. As Hinata moved back he could feel Kageyama’s arousal tenting his briefs. Focused on his plan, Hinata ignored that for the moment.

            Hinata bent down so his mouth latched onto Kageyama’s neck, sucking and biting a deep red mark. Kageyama gasped softly and brought his hand to rest on the back of Hinata’s head. After a minute or two Hinata moved back satisfied with it’s size, and started kissing down his neck and his collarbone.  He moved down and brought his mouth to Kageyama’s nipple licking it softly then moving to the other. Kageyama’s heavy breathing only served to spur Hinata onward. He began to kiss his way down Kageyama’s abs and to the deep V right above his briefs.

             With a quick look up to Kageyama’s face to see if everything was ok, Hinata grasped the hem of Kageyama’s briefs. He glanced up again to Kageyama who nodded at him keenly. Taking a steading breath, Hinata pulled down Kageyama’s briefs and took them all the way off and deposited them somewhere behind him on the floor.

             Hinata suddenly felt marginally insecure. Not about the difference in size between him and Kageyama, which was minor at best, but of his ability to perform for Kageyama. All the confidence he just had rushed out of him in seconds as he was faced with the impending situation his bravado had placed him in. Hinata thought about the last time he had been with a guy, which was at least almost a year ago. Back then it was less about technique and more about just stumbling your way into orgasm regardless of how you got there. His last year of high school he had had a girlfriend and spent more of his time masterfully learning his way around a clitoris, that he felt he might have lost his touch with another guy’s dick. Oddly regretting not taking up Kenma’s offer last week, Hinata realized he had been doing nothing for a few seconds too long.

             Propping himself up with a concerned look, Kageyama placed his hand on Hinata’s shoulder. Embarrassed by his lack of action, Hinata quickly opened his mouth and in one motion brought his nose down to Kageyama’s pelvis. Not expecting the abrupt motion, Kageyama’s reaction was to jackknife his body, kneeing Hinata slightly in the chest, with a guttural grunt ripping from his throat. Gagging around Kageyama’s cock, Hinata ungainly moved back to regain his breath.

            “Please warn me next time you’re going to do that,” Kageyama groaned laying back down.

            “S-sorry, I haven’t done this in a while so I got nervous,” Hinata said wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

            “That’s ok, just please take it slow,” Kageyama said settling his legs wider apart for Hinata to have more room between them. Nodding with determination, Hinata took his approach much slower this time. He placed a few open mouth kisses along the underside of Kageyama’s cock slowly working his way up to the tip. Tonguing the slit, he opened his mouth to take it in. Working the base with his hand as his mouth sucked the top, Hinata could hear Kageyama’s breathy moans. Grinning slightly around him, Hinata gathered some momentum and picked up the rhythm. After a few moments like that Kageyama started weakly trying to tap Hinata’s head.

            “Hin-Hinata,” Kageyama said breathily. “I’m- I’m gonna-”

            Hinata slide off his cock with a wet pop. He rapidly worked his hand up and down the entire length, thumbing the slit bringing Kageyama closer. Taking shallow breaths Kageyama lifted his hips slightly off the bed as he came with a gruff moan. Sighing and melting into the bed, Kageyama rubbed his hand down his chest with contentment. Hinata looked at him, satisfied. He looked at his hand, sticky and covered in come.

            “You know you can clean it off?” Kageyama said watching Hinata make a face at his hand. He reached over to the nightstand and pulled out a tissue box and tossed it at Hinata.

            “Thanks,” Hinata said pulling out a tissue with his left hand and cleaning his right. Once he cleaned it off he tossed it in the small trashcan.

            “Do you want any help with that?” Kageyama said behind him. Hinata turned and saw that Kageyama was sitting up on the bed gesturing to Hinata’s groin. He looked down and saw that he was still very much aroused. 

            “Um, yes. Please,” Hinata said crawling back onto the bed.

            “Good, lay down,” Kageyama said moving so Hinata could lie where he was before. Adjusting himself on the bed, Hinata made himself comfortable accommodating the pillows so he was slightly propped up, allowing him to see Kageyama. He took a deep breath and Kageyama carefully slid his briefs down his legs and placed them on the floor. He watched as Kageyama, starting from his inner thigh, kissed his way up his leg, nipping and sucking the skin as he went further up. Feeling incredibly overwhelmed Hinata closed his eyes and he felt Kageyama lick a long stripe up his cock. Hissing from the sensation, Hinata automatically spread his legs as Kageyama settled more comfortably between them. He could practically feel the concentration ebbing off Kageyama as he began his ministrations on Hinata.

            Every thought in Hinata’s head vanished and was only left with the sensations he was receiving. Kageyama worked his mouth up and down, alternating sucking lightly and tender licks, with deep hard sucks that had Hinata moaning. He could no longer see because he was so focused on everything Kageyama was doing. Before he knew it he felt the telltale hot pooling in his gut that meant that he was going to come. Not trusting his voice he moved his hand to the top of Kageyama’s head. Threading his fingers through his hair, Hinata tugged gently indicating that he was about to come. Not a moment too soon, Kageyama lifted off Hinata with wet smack as Hinata came in his hand. Working him through his orgasm, Kageyama pulled his hand away when Hinata whined from oversensitivity. Threw one half closed eye, Hinata watched as Kageyama wiped his hand and threw the tissue in the trash. Closing his eyes, Hinata took deep breaths as he felt Kageyama lie down next to him. Leaving them sleepy, sweaty and sedated, panting side by side on Kageyama’s large bed. 

            “Yes,” Kageyama said softly shifting closer to Hinata. Hinata turned his head to him.

            “Yes to what?” Hinata said confused, in between pants.

            “Yes we can shower, yes you can sleep over, yes to anything. Just stay,” Kageyama said rolling over onto his right side. He threw his arm over Hinata’s chest and hooked his left leg over Hinata’s. Hinata just smiled not saying anything, perfectly content with doing anything Kageyama wanted. He wrapped his left arm around Kageyama pulling his head closer to his chest and laid his right hand onto of Kageyama’s. The both of them easily fell asleep, wrapped up in one another, happier than they had been in a while.

* * *

 

            Hinata’s eye’s fluttered open. He looked around the room confused for a moment before remembering it was Kageyama’s room. It was much darker in the room now and a quick glance at Kageyama’s alarm clock showed that it was around 8pm. Hinata lifting his head slightly, he looked down and saw a nude, sleeping Kageyama cuddled up to his side. Smiling to himself, Hinata laid back again content to relive the memories of their activities when he heard the noise that he realized woke him up; a faint, repetitive knocking noise. Looking around the room to determine its source, Hinata heard it stop for a few moments before repeating again.

            Careful not to disturb Kageyama, Hinata gingerly released himself from his grasp and stumbled around the room until he found his briefs and his t-shirt. Pulling them on, he gently closed the door behind him as he walked over to the front door where the knocking sound was coming from. Quickly opening the door, Hinata saw an annoyed looking Yachi preparing to knock again.

            “I’ve called your phone like a hundred times in the past two hours!” Yachi cried when he opened the door.

            “Shush, Kageyama’s asleep,” Hinata whispered letting her into the apartment.

            “Well I’ve called him a bunch of times too, trying to get to you,” Yachi scolded quietly.

            “Why? I haven’t even checked my phone,” Hinata said searching for it in his bag that he tossed on the couch in his rush to undress Kageyama.

            “Because I after she couldn’t get to you she called me so then I had to get to you,” Yachi said crossing her arms. “You sister is coming to Tokyo for a training session with her volleyball team next weekend. She wants to come stay with you, or at least see you. I told her you were busy with university and the team but she’s kind of stubborn, like some people I know,” Yachi said, mumbling the last part.

            “Natsu? When?” Hinata groaned, rubbing his face.

            “Next weekend. Maybe if you called home more often, your mom wouldn’t have to covertly send your sister on a reconnaissance mission,” Yachi reprimanded.

            “I call home...” Hinata mumbled. He scratched his head, thinking about the possible outcomes. “Well, Natsu is fun, if only marginally annoying, she’ll be fine. All she needs is a bit of entertainment, a home cooked meal, and she’ll be home telling mom that everything is fine. Plus she’s going to be at the training camp most of the time, right?”

            “Yes that is all true I guess...” Yachi trailed off looking towards the bedroom door.

            “Well... my mom doesn’t care about that kind of stuff so I’m not really worried about that. I’m more worried that Natsu and him aren’t going to get along. She’s kind of, well you know, and he’s... And we’ve only gotten together so recently. We haven’t even referred to the other as our boyfriend yet. What if she scares him off? Them meeting is probably too soon right?” Hinata whispered worriedly.

            “I’m sure everything will be fine. But you should call your sister back before it gets too late. She’s called me like four hundred times,” Yachi said.

            “Hey is everything ok?” Kageyama said walking into the living room. Hinata turned and saw him walked over to him. He had pulled on a pair of grey pajama pants and a t-shirt.

            “Yeah, everything is fine,” Hinata said smiling up at him. “Yachi and I were just talking, and we didn’t want to wake you.”

            “Oh ok. The way you guys were whispering had me worried,” Kageyama said. He placed a kiss on Hinata’s forehead. “I’m going to go shower ok?”

            “Ok,” Hinata said watching him walk back into his bedroom. He turned to look at Yachi who had a weird smile on her face. “What?”

            “Nothing,” she smirked. Hinata just rolled his eyes and searched for his phone in his bag. When he found it he saw he had a ton of missed calls from both Yachi and his sister. Sighing, Hinata swiped to call his sister and settled in for a long conversation.


	25. Dead On Arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok couple things:
> 
> first an AMAZING fanart of bearded hinata that i just LOVE SO MUCH from RadleyPlant http://animethrash.tumblr.com/post/127994849775/fuck-i-did-these-early-last-week-i-totally-forgot
> 
> literally its exactly how i pictured college hinata with his beard and like totally beefy bod, ugh i just love it sooo fucking much. its perfect.   
> also this fic got fanart?? like im super flattered, and also dead??? this is like a dream. just amazing
> 
> ok second, i've gotten so many messages from people and the comments have all been amazing and super nice and i just want to thank everyone you has done so, just one more time because honestly seeing a new comment every time makes me so happy, even if its just says like "AHH" i love it and appreciate it and i do try to respond to as many as i can. 
> 
> third, so in this chapter i just want to make a note that i did age up Natsu's character age to better suit the story. i know in the manga she's much younger than hinata, i dont know the exact age difference but she's 15 in this story. 
> 
> also sorry for the super long notes this time, but like seriously go look at the fanart its awesome

* * *

            “So... my sister is coming to stay with me next weekend. She’s on her high school volleyball team, she’s the libero, and they have some training retreat here in Tokyo, so might spend the night at my place,” Hinata said moving the food around on his plate, pointedly not looking up at Kageyama. They were sitting together in Kageyama’s apartment eating dinner. Hinata had gone back to his apartment to cook and brought it over to Kageyama’s when he came back from work.

            “Um, ok,” Kageyama said taking a slow bite. Hinata could feel his eyes on him but he didn’t want to look up at him yet. “Are you telling me this to warn me? Do you want me to stay away or...?”

            “No! Um, I’m not sure. Maybe, warn you?” Hinata said looking up at Kageyama. “Not in a ‘stay away’ kind of way, unless you want to- I’m not going to force you to meet her. I’d understand if you’d think it’s too soon so that’s why I’m telling you. Cause I know she can be a little-” Hinata rushed nervously.

            “Hinata, relax. I’d like to meet your sister,” Kageyama said putting his hand on Hinata’s. “But it’s entirely up to you. If you don’t want me to meet her than that’s fine too.”

            “I mean, I do of course. I kind of... really like you...” Hinata said meekly, looking down at the table. “And I want her to like you of course- which I’m sure she will it’s just she’s kind of-”

            “I kind of really like you too,” Kageyama practically whispered, though Hinata heard it like he shouted it in his ear. He whipped his head up to see Kageyama trying to maintain eye contact while his face blushed furiously. Hinata just grinned at him.

            “Shut up, you dumbass,” Kageyama said rolling his eyes. Hinata just laughed.

            “I didn’t say anything!” Hinata exclaimed still laughing. “But you _like_ me,” he sang, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

            “Well obviously I like you dumbass. I fucked you in the shower this morning,” Kageyama said glaring.

            “What? You don’t just do that for anyone? Oh my, I am special,” Hinata said mockingly.  

            “Shut up! And you’re the one who said you ‘kind of really like you’ first!” Kageyama said putting up air quotations.

            “Semantics,” Hinata said waving him off and returning to his dinner. They quietly sat together for a few more minutes eating.

            “Do... you want to have sex right now?” Kageyama said wiping his mouth with a napkin.

            “Yeah,” Hinata agreed. He stood up from his seat and walked over and straddled Kageyama’s lap.

* * *

 

           Naturally Monday morning Coach Ukai announced the schedule of games against the other universities in the upcoming weeks, upping their practice to include weekends and extending the hours of weekday practice. Of course that week was also the week all of his professors assigned major papers that needed time and focus to be completed. And unsurprisingly that stressful, work filled week was concluded with a phone call late Friday night from Hinata’s sister. 

            So, most predictably Hinata was wholly not in the mood to answer that phone call, or any phone call when his phone rang. He was about 3 hickeys deep in his promise to give Kageyama a “heart shaped ring of hickeys- no you can’t actually do that, it’s only done in books and bad romance movie- are you challenging me?” and he showed no signs of slowing down. But hearing his phone ring for the second time in a row Hinata thought it might be something important. He lifted his head up from its previous position on Kageyama’s chest and got off his sofa to grab his phone.  Wiping his mouth he slide his finger across the screen to answer.

            “Hello?” he said sighing bracing himself.

            “SHOU!” Natsu squealed on the other end. Hinata, though he knew she was going to be loud, was still taken aback at the volume, quickly moving the phone away from his ear. Kageyama sat up on the sofa, giving him a weird look when he heard the distorted shriek coming from Hinata’s phone. Hinata just rolled his eyes and brought the phone back to his ear.

            “Natsu, seriously its a phone. The microphone is right by your mouth, you literally don’t have to shout,” Hinata sighed.

            “Yeah ok, hello to you too, dear brother of mine,” Natsu snarked. Hinata just took a deep breath.

            “Yes, hey Natsu. What’s up?” he said walking back to the sofa. Kageyama adjusted slightly so Hinata could sprawl out perpendicular to him, his head leaning back on Kageyama’s side.  

            “Well I was just calling to let you know that I’ll be there in like half an hour. And since I know that you never do things on time, or when you’re suppose to, or at all if you can get away with it, I’m letting you know so you have time to ready the apartment and stuff,” she explained.

            “Rea-ready the apartment?” Hinata stuttered sitting up slightly. “I thought you training thing was tomorrow?”

            “Yeah it is, but we had to leave tonight so we could get to Tokyo, sleep and then go to the training camp first thing in the morning. Jeez it’s like you never went on one of these...” she murmured.

            “Oh right, well um... I guess I forgot. I’ll set up for you right now? Do you have a ride here so late at night? I could come get you if you want?” he said getting up again and heading for the bedroom for the extra blankets and pillows.

            “Um sure that’d be great. I don’t think the school where going to is very far from you. I looked it up online and it only looked like a few blocks. That’s why I thought I could come stay with you!” Natsu said sounding really excited. Hinata felt slightly guilty that he wasn’t completely prepared for her visit to start tonight.

            “Ok. Just text me the address and I’ll meet you there. 30 minutes you said?” he asked walking back into the living room balancing the phone between his cheek and his shoulder as he carried a large blanket and a pillow.

            “Yay! See you soon!” Natsu exclaimed making Hinata wish he had a free hand to pull away the phone from his ear.

            “Bye,” he said dropping the blanket and pillow next to Kageyama on the sofa. He slid the phone into his now free hand and placed it in his pocket. Sighing heavily he flopped down on Kageyama’s other side.

            “So I’m guessing she’s coming tonight and not tomorrow like you thought?” Kageyama said running his fingers through Hinata’s hair looking at the pillow and blanket.

            “Apparently,” Hinata huffed leaning into the touch. “I forgot they usually left the night before. I just wasn’t expecting her for two nights.”

            “But it’s your sister, don’t you... I don’t know, miss her or something?” Kageyama asked. Hinata furrowed his brows.

            “It’s not that I don’t miss her, it’s just that she can be overbearing at times. She’s so loud and stubborn, and she’s really impulsive too. Sometimes she won’t even think before she speaks and just says the first thing that pops into her head,” Hinata complained. The fingers in his hair stilled. Hinata tilted his head to look at Kageyama who was staring at him with a peculiar look on his face.

            “You realize you just described yourself right?” Kageyama said slowly.

            “What? No, not at all,” Hinata said dismissively turning away from him.

            “Um, yes. That’s exactly you. Impulsive, loud, stubborn-” Kageyama began listing.

            “If you wanted to get your dick sucked again you better stop right now,” Hinata threatened, smirking at Kageyama. Kageyama immediately fell silent. “Yeah that’s what I thought.” Hinata’s phone buzzed alerting him he received a text.

            “Well, you’re not _just_ impulsive and loud and stubborn-” Kageyama began.

            “Clearly you’ve figured out a way to suck your own dick,” Hinata said threateningly as he replied to Natsu’s text.

            “No, you’re also other things,” Kageyama said wrapping his arms around Hinata’s waist, nuzzling his face into his neck. In the past couple of weeks, Hinata had gone from being surprised at how affectionate Kageyama was, to being dependent on his touch. “Like hot, and really fit and pretty proficient around a dick.”

            “I think you’re just horny,” Hinata said in a controlled voice, as he tried to ignore Kageyama’s hands underneath his shirt, skimming their way up his abdominals.

            “Can you blame me, you were just sucking on my chest like less than three minutes ago,” Kageyama said in what Hinata could have sworn was a whine.

            “My sister is going to be here in like no time and all you can think about is getting off,” Hinata said leaning his head back onto Kageyama’s shoulder. Kageyama’s hands roamed his chest, his fingers skating along his skin.

            “I thought you might get off too. So, not just me, no,” Kageyama said breathing along Hinata’s neck. Hinata began to close his eyes when he remembered that he promised to meet his sister at the school and to walk her back here. He opened his eyes and sat forward, pulling himself out of Kageyama’s embrace.

            “I-we can’t do this right now. I’m going to have to leave soon to pick up Natsu and walk her here,” Hinata said turning around to face Kageyama. “Do you... um maybe want to come with me? You can meet her and stuff. And then...um... I don’t know. It’s just a thought.”

            “Yeah, I’d love to,” Kageyama said in a much more subdued voice. Hinata smiled and leaned in and kiss him gently. It wasn’t a kiss that was going to lead to anything like a lot of their kisses did, but a more tender, appreciative kiss. Pulling away, Hinata rubbed his thumb across Kageyama’s cheekbone smiling up at him.

            Hinata and Kageyama stood in the chilly early October night air outside of the entrance to the high school Natsu was coming to practice at. They arrived a bit early to be sure not to miss her, but Hinata was regretting not wearing a coat. It was unseasonably cold, and only dressed in his jeans, a long sleeve shirt and a light hoodie, Hinata was freezing.

            “I told you it was cold,” Kageyama said rubbing his arms to warm them. “I told you to bring a warmer sweater.” Hinata just mimicked him and rolled his eyes as a chill past through him.

            “I am wearing a sweater,” Hinata stammered pulling his arms tighter. Now it was Kageyama’s turn to roll his eyes.

            “Come here, you dumbass,” Kageyama pulling Hinata towards him. Hinata walked into Kageyama’s open arms and was wrapped up in a warm embrace. He sighed in content as the heat settled in around him

            “Better?” Kageyama whispered into his ear. Hinata just nodded, nuzzling further into the embrace. He could feel Kageyama chuckle around him as he wrapped his arms around Kageyama. They stayed like that, taking solace in each other’s warmth until they heard the sound of a bus pulling in front of them. Reluctantly, Hinata withdrew from Kageyama, but did not move far away.

            As the bus door opened, out poured about a dozen high school girls, all ranging in heights and ages. Though the girl’s volleyball team had a surprising amount of tall players, Hinata was able to easily see his sister in the crowd. Like a bright, gleaming fireball, Natsu bounded over to Hinata, wild ginger hair barely being held back in the two buns she wore.

            “SHOU!” she screamed as she leaped on top of him. He just barely caught her and with great difficulty maintained her in his grasp.

            “Oh my god, Natsu you can’t do that anymore, you’re too heavy,” Hinata scolded trying to shove her off of him.

            “But I missed you! And you missed me I know it,” she said stepping down and adjusting her bag on her back. “Oh my god! You have a beard now. Shou, that’s so college.”

            “Of course I missed you. Although I didn’t miss you jumping on me,” he said zipping up his hoodie higher. “And yeah, I kind of grew it by accident. But I like it now, so I kept it.”

            “Well it’s awesome,” she said. Turning to her team she shouted “Bye guys! See you in the morning!” receiving a chorus of goodbyes in return.

            “Come lets go, it’s not a long walk, but I’m cold,” Hinata said. He turned and saw Kageyama standing a few feet from him, looking wholly uncomfortable and awkward. Kageyama’s gaze met his and he took a small step towards him.

            “Oh Natsu, before we go anywhere, I’d like you to meet Kageyama,” Hinata said gesturing to Kageyama who was now at his side. Natsu looked over at him. “He’s my...” he trailed off.

_Is it too early to call him my boyfriend? But he is though. Right? I mean he said that he wanted this to be a serious thing and that implies boyfriend’s right? But what if he doesn’t want to use that term? Or any term?_

“Boyfriend” Kageyama completed, waving to her slightly. Hearing him say that gave Hinata a small jolt of elation. Natsu just stared at him. Kageyama, though at least a foot and a half taller than her, seemed to shrink under her scrutiny. She contemplated him for a while before she spoke.

            “So how far is your apartment from here? I’m so tired and I really need to pee,” she said turning to Hinata, completely ignoring the new information. Hinata sighed and hung his head in resignation.  He glanced at Kageyama who was wearing an odd expression that looked like a mix of anxiety and disappointment.

            “...Not to far,” he said quietly. He glanced at Kageyama who had his jaw clenched and was staring a hole into the ground.

            “Oh great,” Natsu said swinging her bag over her shoulder. Hinata just sighed, suddenly feeling very tired and drained.

            “Have you eaten?” he asked. Hinata knew that trying to continue their previous line of conversation would lead nowhere. He began walking towards his building. Natsu skipped along beside him, while Kageyama hung back a bit following behind them.

            “Yeah, before we even got on the bus. I not hungry, I’m just tired and I really need the bathroom,” she said falling into pace with Hinata. They walked and talked about general, non-important things, until they got to the stairs. When they reached the second floor, Kageyama turned to go the opposite direction to go to his apartment. Hinata saw that and quickly handed Natsu his key and then ran to get to Kageyama before he went inside. 

            “Hey where are you going? I thought you were spending the night here this time?” Hinata asked confusedly. Kageyama just sighed.

            “Uh...I didn’t think it would be best. She’s....” he quickly glanced at Natsu walking through the doorway, “Maybe you should just spend sometime with your sister. But I’ll come see you before work tomorrow,” Kageyama said fiddling with his keys. Hinata couldn’t help but feel disappointed, but seeing at how uncomfortable Kageyama looked it was enough to fill Hinata with enough guilt to keep him from pressuring him to stay.

             “Ok-yeah ok. I’ll um, see you before work,” Hinata said shakily. He pulled Kageyama down for a quick peck on the lips before turning around to go to his apartment. Hinata couldn’t help but feel like his world kind of went off kilter. Closing the door behind him, Hinata silently hoped that Natsu was as tired as she said she was, and her visit would be a quiet and uneventful affair.


	26. Homesick At Space Camp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So because this chapter is really short and not exactly a filler, but more of a bridge chapter, and the next chapter has like a ton of the 'important story' things in it, i'm going to do another double update. I never actually planned to do so many double updates but it just kinda worked out that way. 
> 
> Also there is some texting in this chapter so anything thats bold is a text. since the story is told from Hinata's POV the outgoing texts to Kageyama are shown with this symbol.

           

* * *

            All hopes for a quiet night went out the window immediately. Almost as soon as Hinata closed the door behind him, Natsu bombarded him with a litany of requests. Ranging from cooking an extravagant meal, to marathoning a host of horror movies, to even hinting to the idea of attending a college party.

            “No, no, and absolutely not,” Hinata said perplexed as to why the sudden change of attitude. “You have practice in the morning and you need to be fully rested. Look, it’s already really late. If you’re hungry there is food in the kitchen, feel free to make yourself something,” he said. He hated how much of an adult he sounded like but he knew that if he indulged even one of her requests, he would get roped into accomplishing most of them. “I’m kind of tired actually, so I’m going to go to bed. I suggest you do the same.”

            “Ugh Shou, when did you get so mature? It’s gross,” she said flopping down on the sofa. “Fine, I’ll go to sleep. But after my practice tomorrow we are going to hang out whether you want to or not. No getting out of it,” she warned.

            “Natsu, of course I want to hang out with you. It’s just late, and I’m tired and I had a long day too,” he explained. A well-timed yawn helped to further his case. He bent down and kissed Natsu’s forehead. “I love you ok? And I really did miss you.”

            “I missed you too Shou. Home with out you is not the same anymore. Sometimes I wish you’d never left,” she whispered in an uncharacteristically subdued voice.

            “Oh ‘Su, you-I... I’m sorry you’re unhappy I left. But you have to understand that I did it for an amazing opportunity,” he said gently, pushing her bangs away from her face. She looked up at him with empathetic eyes.

            “I understand. It’s just... I miss you,” Natsu said. They stood there for a moment. Hinata felt marginally sorry. He loved living here and going to school here for a myriad of reasons, but he did miss home and his mom and sister and he felt bad that he hadn’t taken more time to call them.

            “It’s ok. Look here, the bathrooms right over there through my room. Get ready for bed and then we’ll watch a movie together. Ok? Just like before,” Hinata suggested. Natsu jumped up excitedly.      

            “Ok! Lets watch something scary! No, action! No, both!” she said grabbing her bag and bringing it into the bathroom with her. Hinata just sighed and sat down on the sofa leaning back on the blankets and pillows he put there for her. He pulled out his phone and went to his messages and clicked on Kageyama’s name.

**< hey are you alright? I wish you stayed over**

**> I’m fine**

Hinata was a little disappointed in the curt response hoping that he would have gotten a more lively reaction to his statement.

**> I can stay over whenever. You are 20 feet from me. But I do wish I did too.**

Hinata smirked to himself reading Kageyama’s second text. Even in messaging Kageyama didn’t know how to express himself and always did so in a roundabout, awkward manner.

**< Yeah I know, but I wanted to finish that heart**

**> You can continue tomorrow if you want**

**< Oh I want, but Natsu doesn’t leave till Sunday **

**> She leaves in the early morning right?**

**< YUP! You thinking what I’m thinking? ;)**

**> You are actually a child. With a beard. **

**< You love my beard, you said so in your sleep**

**> I did no such thing I don’t talk in my sleep**

**< Yes you do and you say wonderful things like “Hinata’s so sexy” & “Hinata’s spike is the best”**

**> I would never say your spike is the best**

**< But you would say that I’m so sexy? ** **J**

Natsu came out of his bedroom, changed into her pajamas with her wet hair dripping from her shower. Not wanting her to see his and Kageyama’s exchange he put his phone in his pocket as he felt it vibrate with Kageyama’s response. Not wanting Natsu to see what Kageyama wrote, he decided to ignore it for the time being.

            “I know the perfect movie for us to watch. It’s the right mix of scary and action.” Natsu said going to the DVD’s. As she selected her movie, Hinata tried to surreptitiously look at his phone, but she was back before he could slide it out of his pocket.

            “Ok here we go!” she said plopping herself down next to Hinata. She excitedly nudged him to start the movie. He pressed play, settling in for a long time before he could check his phone without Natsu seeing.

* * *

 

            The sounds that Hinata thought he was dreaming were actually coming from the DVD menu that had been playing on a loop for who knows how long. Hinata didn’t even realize he had fallen asleep until he woke up sometime in the middle of the night to the repeated sounds of dramatic music and car crashes. Rubbing his eyes Hinata looked at Natsu, fast asleep on the sofa next to him.

            _She always thinks she can stay up_

With a pang of nostalgia for when they were both younger, he lifted her up and accommodated her on his bed. Tucking her in, he remembered when she was still in single digits trying to stay up and watch movies and play videos with him, and she would always fall asleep and he would always have to carry her to her bed. Ducking in really quick to brush his teeth and use the bathroom, Hinata slowly closed the door behind him, making sure not to make any loud sudden noises.

            Settling on his sofa, he pulled off his hoodie and t-shirt before starting on his pants. As he went to pull them down, he felt his phone in his pocket. Remembering the text he received he pulled it out of his pants to review it.

**> I would say you’re sexy. I would also say that I love your calloused hands in mine. I would also say that the way you kiss makes me feel like I’m on fire. And I would say that I actually really like the way your beard scratches at my skin.**

**> But I wont. Because your ego is big enough already, dumbass.  **

Hinata smiled to himself as he read the texts. He couldn’t help the giddy “new-relationship” feelings from bubbling up inside him. There was something about how this awkward, slightly distant guy could be so sappy in his own way. Hinata looked at the time. 1:24am. He knew Kageyama was definitely asleep by now but he typed out a response anyway.

**< Fine, then I would tell you that I really like the way you can lift me up like I weigh nothing. And I would tell you that your smile stops my heart every time I see it. And I would tell you that when I see your sleeves rolled up, it makes your muscular arms look amazing and I want to have you right then and there.**

**< But I wont. Cause you’re an asshole. **


	27. 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright here we go, foundations for angst 
> 
> also like super side note, since i loved writing this fic so much i'm kind of planning another one. maybe. it'll be an entirely new one, like not a continuation of this one in anyway, but ive been thinking about it. i dont know, we'll see. more information to come

            Hinata surprisingly woke up before Natsu the next morning. Squinting at his bright phone in the dark of early morning he saw it was around 6:30. Groaning, he got up to wake Natsu. He walked into his room and sat on the bed next to her sleeping form.

            “Natsu.... Natsu... come on you have to get up. I don’t know when your training thing starts but you still need to get ready,” he said gently shaking her shoulder. Groaning and stretching Natsu turned to face him, her face scrunched up in a yawn.

            “Wha-What time is it?” she asked tiredly.

            “About 6:30 am” he said getting up from the bed.

            “Oh shit, practice starts at 7 have to get ready,” she said jumping out of bed and running into the bathroom. Sighing, Hinata went into the kitchen to prepare her some breakfast.

            “Uh.... I don’t really have much.... how’s cereal?” he asked loud enough for her to hear. He heard a muffled yes from the bathroom as he took out a bowl and a spoon. Tiredly shuffling around his kitchen collecting things for her breakfast, Hinata contemplated going to Kageyama’s apartment when Natsu left, but quickly dismissed it due to Kageyama’s status as a non-morning person. He vaguely entertained the idea of going back to sleep while making some tea for himself, when he heard Natsu stumbling in his bedroom presumably trying to get dressed at record speeds. Fighting with a sock, Natsu came crashing into the kitchen a few minutes later. She hastily put together a bowl of cereal and began eating when Hinata walked over and sat across from her at his table.

            “Why did you ignore Kageyama yesterday?” Hinata asked carefully, setting his mug on the table.

            “Shou,” she said swallowing a bite, “You know why.”

            “Is this something you’re really going to do every time I introduce you to someone?” Hinata said annoyed.

            “Well they come and go so fast why even bother,” she said dismissively. Hinata looked at her offended.

            “That’s just not true,” he defended.

            “It’s absolutely true,” she said looking at him in the eye. “Why make the effort if they are only going to be there for what? A month? Two?”

            “Ok first of all that’s unfair of you to assume that,” Hinata said growing more annoyed and offended. “And second, what business is it of yours if I date multiple people?”

            “It’s my business when you introduce me to them like it’s some serious relationship when it’s always not,” Natsu said. “Let me guess, you’ve been with him what? A week? Two weeks?”

            “That’s not the point,” Hinata said contemptuously.

            “See, I’m right aren’t I?” she pressed.

            “Fine, you’re right. Does that make you happy?” he asked completely annoyed.

            “No it doesn’t Shou,” she said setting down her spoon. “These always fizzle out quickly and yet every time I’m supposed to pretend that ‘this is the one that’s going to last’ and honestly I’m tired of doing that. I find it’s better to just ignore them till they’re gone.”

            “You know that’s really unfair of you. I’ve had long relationships-”

            “Look I love you, but no you haven’t. Your last girlfriend lasted 6 months because of, I don’t know, sheer luck or something. But every other one before that? A month. Maybe two months. Three weeks most times. They never last. And there’s been at least 6 or 7 of them,” she said flatly. “That I know of.”

            “You’re being-”

“And you always go for the same distant, emotionally unavailable person, who can’t give you the level of communication that you want and then you get frustrated with them and you leave. Every time. Yachi won’t tell you this because she values your friendship too much, but I’m your sister and I don’t have that problem,” she said frankly. “And one look at that Kageyama guy and I could tell he’s the same type you’ve gone out with before and honestly I just don’t care enough about coddling your feelings to pretend to be interested in getting to know him when I know in two months time he’ll be gone.”

**“** That’s not true he’s-” Hinata began.

            “Yeah I know, he’s different, blah blah blah. I’ve heard this all before and yet now here we are, again. You always do this thing were you ‘fall hard, and fast for someone’ not thinking about anything else and then, when they aren’t what you’ve built them up to be in your head, you lose interest. Shouyou, I’ve seen you do it a thousand times, and it’s going to happen a thousand more times.”

            “Fine, think what you like but you can’t be rude to him. For the foreseeable future he is my boyfriend and you can’t ignore him,” Hinata said taking Natsu’s bowl whether she was done or not.

He walked it over to the sink as he heard her give a huff of protest.

            “Fine,” she said in a huff standing up from the table. “I’ll be back around 6pm,” she said grabbing her bag and shoes, and walking out. Hinata flinched as he heard the front door slam. All thoughts of possibly going back to sleep went out the window. Sighing, now completely irritated, Hinata washed the bowl and put everything back trying not to think about what Natsu said to him.

            _Sure I’ve had a lot of relationships, and sure maybe they all haven’t lasted long but that doesn’t mean anything. I’m young and it’s totally normal for me to want to date around._

            Feeling confused and slightly vulnerable, Hinata did the only logical thing that came to mind; he pulled out his phone and called Yachi.

* * *

 

            “Look, I’m not saying she’s completely right but I am saying she may have a small point,” Yachi said delicately on the other end.

            “So you think that I’m some sort of slut or something?” Hinata said irritated.

            “No, not at all,” Yachi said offended. “I’m saying that your relationships have a tendency to... be...short lived.”

            “Well its not like I didn’t know that,” Hinata said through gritted teeth.

            “Ok, well I think Natsu is just...saying this to point it out to you... as a sort of warning,” Yachi stumbled awkwardly. “I don’t think she meant it to imply that you’re some sort of slut, not at all. And for the record, dating a lot of people doesn’t make you a slut, Shouyou.”

            “Well that’s how she made me feel,” Hinata huffed. They were both silent for a moment. Hinata broke the silence first.

            “Hitoka...do you think...” Hinata paused unsure of how to phrase it. “Do you think my relationship with Kageyama is going to fizzle out soon?”

            “Shouyou, why are worrying about this? She’s 15, she’s never really been in a relationship herself, how could she really know how things end up working within one?”

            “Just... tell me. Do you think that we’re not even going to last a month?” he asked really nervous for the answer.

            “I...” Yachi began cutting herself off. “I don’t know,” she finished meekly. Hinata took a deep breath. He suddenly felt very light headed.

            _Maybe Natsu was right. I do go for the same stoic, emotionally distant person and my most of my relationships last about a month. I guess we probably wont last that long._

“Hinata? Are you still there?” she asked quietly.

            “Yeah, I’m still here,” he breathed into the phone.

            “What did Natsu say to you that made you doubt yourself so much? Like what specifically?” she asked.

            “She said that when my partner isn’t forthcoming with their emotions at the level I want them to be, I get irritated with of them and we break up” Hinata said sighing.

            “Ok, do you feel like Kageyama isn’t forth coming with what he’s feeling or thinking?” Yachi said gently. Hinata thought back to every conversation they’ve had. Recently the conversations have been more intimate due to their new status but none of them had been deeply personal or profound. He thought to that first argument where Kageyama yelled at him for prying into his life. Kageyama told him he would tell him things in his own time, but since then has said nothing.

            “Kind of...” Hinata began, trailing off weakly. He then thought of the texts they had been sending each other. He knew that that was Kageyama’s way of being open with him. He had to shroud it in sarcasm and snark because that’s the only way he would be able to say it. But then he thought about when he expressed his fears of being compared to Oikawa and how Kageyama assured him that he thought the world of him.

            _That’s not the actions of someone who is emotionally unavailable. He is he’s just awkward. But that’s what I like about him._

“You know what, no. He’s not emotionally unavailable. He’s just awkward,” he said more assuredly.

            “As long as you know that, then that’s all that matters. It’s your relationship Hinata, you have to remember that,” Yachi said.

            “Yeah, I’m just afraid that Natsu is partly right. What if I do get frustrated with him?” he asked quietly. He could hear her sigh on the other end.

            “Look, we don’t know what the future holds but we will deal with any issues when they arise. There’s no point in worrying about something that may or may not happen. It’s just not logical. If you’re happy now then that’s all that matters,” she said reasonably.

            “Thanks Yachi, you always know the best thing to say,” he said breathing easier. Just as he said that he heard a soft knock at the door. “Oh I think Kageyama’s here so I’ll talk to you later ok?”

            “Ok bye, love you.”

            “Love you,” he said hanging up. Feeling marginally better he got up, putting his phone in his pocket, and opened the door.

            Kageyama stood in his doorway in his usual work attire, a gray t-shirt rolled up at the sleeves and black skinny jeans with his jacket thrown over his bag. As soon as he saw Hinata, his face lit up in a soft smile. He came forward, gently placing his hand on the side of Hinata’s face, tilted his head up into a sweet kiss.

            “Hey,” Kageyama said softly when they pulled apart. Though it was one of their tamer kisses, Hinata’s head was spinning.

            “H-hey,” Hinata said when he got his voice back. “Here, lets get out of the doorway.” Hinata stepped back so Kageyama could walk in, closing the door behind him.

            “Did your sister leave yet?” Kageyama asked timidly, setting his bag on the floor next to the sofa and taking a seat.

            “Uh, yeah. She left a little while ago. But she’ll be back later though,” Hinata said sitting on the sofa next t Kageyama. He mind immediately went to the conversation he had had with her before she left. He glanced at Kageyama out of the corner of his eye.

            “Oh ok. Did you get to, um, hang out with her last night at least?” he asked like he wasn’t sure what to say.

            “Yeah. We talked a bit,” Hinata answered evasively. Kageyama didn’t seem to notice. In fact, that seemed to appease him enough.

            “Well, good,” he said throwing and arm over Hinata’s shoulders. “I’d like to meet her today, for real, if you want,” he said look down at Hinata’s face taught with hesitation. “Unless you and her have something planned? I wouldn’t want to intrude...” he said backtracking.

            “No actually yeah, you should come over and hang out with us. And you should stay over,” Hinata said resolutely.

            “Um... if you think it’ll be ok?” Kageyama said look at Hinata apprehensively.

            “Yes of course. You’re my boyfriend and I want you to meet my sister,” Hinata said more assuredly than before. “And she’s just going to have to behave.”

            “Yeah, I meant to ask but I just didn’t know how... what’s her deal?” Kageyama asked uncomfortably.  He pulled his arm back from around Hinata to scratch the back of his neck self-consciously.

            “Nothing, she’s just immature and... You know what? Don’t worry about it. I’ve spoken with her,” Hinata said hoping that Kageyama wouldn’t press any further. Luckily he didn’t. Hinata felt a slight guilt at his dishonesty with Kageyama but it would only serve to hurt the already sensitive Kageyama.

            “Oh ok, I thought maybe I did something?” Kageyama said weakly. Hinata pulled his legs to sit cross-legged on the sofa facing Kageyama.

           “You did nothing wrong, you’re perfect,” he said softly, running his fingers through Kageyama’s hair. He leaned into Hinata’s touch, smiling softly.

            “You know, when you crashed into me, I never thought we’d end up like this,” Kageyama said faintly, like he was just thinking out loud. He settled his left hand on Hinata’s hip. “I thought maybe I’d see you a few times in the street or something, but never in my wildest dreams did I think that the cute guy that made my nose bleed would end up being my boyfriend.” Hinata couldn’t help but smile as he listened to Kageyama. Any doubts he had that Natsu gave him were effectively dashed away. He leaned closer to Kageyama, unfolding his legs and curling against his side. Kageyama’s arm curled around him, pulling him close to his chest.

            “Yachi knew that I liked you right away,” he said into Kageyama’s chest. He could practically feel Kageyama’s eyebrow rising. “Even before I did, too.”

            “She’s quite perceptive,” Kageyama said. “I think she knew I liked you before I thought I did. She was always kind of talking about you at work. Like in some weird, testing my reactions kind of way. It didn’t help that you were just _everywhere_ in my life,” he laughed.

            “I’m glad you were too- are,” Hinata said softly, lifting his head to look at Kageyama.

            “Me too,” Kageyama said. “Things that brought us together,” he smirked. “Fate,” he whispered leaning down and capturing Hinata’s lips.


	28. Of All The Gin Joints In The World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> literally all your messages are amazing and everyone who reads this story is amazing you're all amazing

            Natsu came back sometime just past 6:00pm. Hinata was sitting on his sofa just completing an essay when she knocked on the door. Hinata got up to open the door and found a sheepish looking Natsu standing in the doorway.

            “I’m...I’m sorry,” she said faintly, not able to meet Hinata’s eyes. “I didn’t mean to be so rude to your boyfriend, I was just being immature. And I hope you’re not mad at me, and he doesn’t hate me because I would... I would like to meet him if that’s ok with you.”

            Hinata was shocked by this sudden change of attitude. He recalled their argument this morning and how adamant she was that her behavior was justified and how she refused to listen or budge. Now seeing her apologizing was such a sudden turn of events that Hinata hadn’t planned for it.

            “Uh-ok. Yes. Thanks. It’s ok. I’m not mad at you and yes I’d love for you to meet him properly,” Hinata said surprised at her sudden apology. “Why the change of heart?”

            “Yachi yelled at me,” she said meekly, looking down at her shoes.

            “Ah, yes. That’ll do it,” he said suddenly understanding. He stepped aside and let her in. She gave him a small smile as she walked through the door taking off her shoes.

            “I’m going to shower ok?” she said pointing to the bathroom.

            “Ok, I have a bit more homework to finish and then we’ll do something alright?” Hinata said sitting back down on the sofa. She nodded and went into his bathroom. About an hour later, Natsu was showered, dressed and full from dinner, and Hinata was officially homework free.

            “Hey, I have an idea. Would you want to come with me to the café Kageyama works at? They are about to close but we could walk him back to the apartment. He’s supposed to stay over anyway,” Hinata suggested as he finished that last of their dishes.

            “Yeah sure. I’d like to apologize for being so rude anyway,” she said. They both put on their shoes and jackets and headed for the café. Over the short walk over there, Hinata could practically feel the uncomfortable and nervous vibes coming off Natsu.

            “Natsu, relax. He’s really nice I promise. He’s just awkward. You’ll like him, I'm serious,” he said pulling her close as they walked, her equally wild ginger hair tickling his face.

            “It’s not me liking him that I’m worried about,” she mumbled.

            “That’s what I’m trying to say. He’s really nice, and I’m sure he’ll like you. Earlier he was concerned that he did something to offend you, not that you pissed him off or anything. Honestly, he just looks big and scary but he’s like a sensitive little baby on the inside,” Hinata said trying to make her feel better. She managed a small smile as the opened the door to the café.

            “Hey Yachi!” Hinata called out alerting Yachi who was a handing a costumer a drink.

            “Hi Hinata, Natsu!” she called back. Yachi walked around the counter to pull Natsu into a hug. Hinata glanced around and saw Kageyama focusing on making drinks in the far part of the counter and knew better than to disturb him.

            “Hey Yachi, I’ve missed you- even if you did yell me this morning,” Natsu said pulling back form the hug. Yachi patted her head.

            “I only yelled at you because I love you, and you deserved it,” she said sweetly. “Do you guys want anything? The drinks?”

            “You know that’s the only thing I want,” Hinata said pulling out his wallet. Natsu gave him an odd look that he waved off. He paid for their drinks and walked Natsu over to where he normally sat by Kageyama’s work area.

            “Hey,” Hinata said sitting down on his usual stool. Natsu sat down awkwardly next to him not sure what to do.

            “Hey,” he said not looking up from the drinks he was making. “Why is there always a rush right before we close?” Kageyama mumbled to himself. He finished the drinks and handed them to the waiting costumers. He walked back over to where they were sitting and finally registered that Natsu was there with Hinata. Looking considerably more uncomfortable, he pulled out two large mugs. “The drink right?”

            “Yes, one for me, and one for Natsu,” Hinata said happily. He saw Natsu’s perplexed face. “Kageyama invented this ridiculously good drink that’s not on the menu. We don’t have a name for it, so we just call it ‘the drink’.”

            “Oh ok,” Natsu said watching Kageyama’s movements. In no time, Kageyama slid over two large mugs overflowing with whipped cream and caramel drizzle with sea salt decorating the top. Natsu’s eyes went wide at the sight. “I wasn’t sure what I was expecting, but it wasn’t this,” she said in awe.

            “I know right? But it’s really good, trust me,” he said wiping the whipped cream from his mouth after his huge sip. He watched as Natsu’s face went from apprehensive to pure enjoyment as she chugged it down. “See?”

            “It’s so amazing! How did you come up with it?” she asked Kageyama who was standing silently on the other side of the counter.

            “Uh- I really liked the chocolate latte, and I wanted something sweet and salty,” he answered anxiously playing with the hem of his apron. “So I just played around with ingredients until I found the combination that tasted the best.”

            “Huh,” Hinata said contemplating Kageyama. “You know, it never occurred to me that you made this drink for yourself originally. I can’t even picture you drinking something like this.”

            “Of course I drink it,” Kageyama said like it was obvious. “Just with a lot less whipped cream.”

            “Oh no, it definitely needs the whipped cream,” Natsu said putting down her now empty mug on the counter. “Thanks Kageyama,” she said wiping her mouth on a napkin.

            “Uh, you’re welcome,” he said taking the now empty mug to be washed.

“Wait- Kageyama? I...” Natsu began. She glanced at Hinata who gave her a small smile in support. “I’m sorry. For before... yesterday. I was being...really immature. And I don’t want you to hate me, because you’re Shouyou’s boyfriend and you’re important to him.” Hinata smiled at her, happy she was able to apologize sincerely. He looked over at Kageyama who was standing, unmoving on the other side of the counter. His face was entirely red, blushing darkening by the second. “So, I’m sorry. And I’d like to start over with you?” she added timidly.

            “I...yes. It’s ok. I’d-yes,” Kageyama stuttered.

            “Good,” Natsu smiled brightly. Kageyama just gave her a short nod, and pivoted back to the washing sink.

            “He seems nice...” Natsu said apprehensively. Hinata looked over at him. His large body towering over the small washing sink, muscular arms making quick work of the cleaning. Hinata’s eyes swept from his broad shoulders down his powerful legs.

            “Yeah he is,” Hinata smiled to himself. They sat waiting for Yachi and Kageyama to be done cleaning up. Soon enough, they were standing outside watching Kageyama lock up, pulling their jackets tighter in the chilly breeze.

            “Yachi you’re coming over too right?” Natsu asked hopeful.

            “Of course, I missed my little K drama buddy,” Yachi said excitedly. “In fact I brought over my cord so we can connect your brothers laptop to the TV! We are going to watch like a hundred episodes tonight.”

            “Uh, no we are not,” Hinata said as Kageyama walked over to him.

            “Uh, yes we are,” Natsu said as she and Yachi began walking to the building. Kageyama slipped his hand into Hinata’s.

            “Just let them watch what they want to watch,” he said softly in Hinata’s ear. He rubbed his thumb over Hinata’s. His soft, intimate smile was too much for Hinata to argue with so he just rolled his eyes and smiled to himself.

            By the time they arrived at Hinata’s apartment, Yachi and Natsu took no time in setting up the computer with the TV. Excitedly they got the show they wanted to watch and with out even waiting for the other two sat on the sofa and began watching it.

            “Ok well, I’m glad they’re entertained,” Hinata said sarcastically. “How about we make some food or something? I actually went to the supermarket so there’s actual food in this kitchen.”

            “Amazing,” Kageyama said mockingly walking into the kitchen.

            “Fucking asshole,” Hinata laughed shoving at Kageyama and following him.

* * *

 

            “I’m sorry, but that’s just not true. Powers of invisibility are always better than super speed and super strength. That’s like a fact,” Natsu said vehemently to Kageyama who sat adjacent from her around the coffee table, frowning deeply.

            “No, I disagree,” he said gruffly. “What good will invisibility do you if a building is collapsing around you?”

            “Fine that’s the one situation where being fast or strong would help! But it’s like, generally better,” Natsu said, crossing her arms.

            “It’s literally not! If it can’t help you in all situations then it’s inferior,” Kageyama said gesticulating wildly. Hinata watched their interaction, on the floor next to Kageyama and across from Natsu, with interest; the same he used when observing animals in a zoo.

            “Well, at least they’re talking,” Yachi whispered into Hinata’s ear from next to him. He smiled, watching his sister and boyfriend continue to argue over super powers. It began as an innocent question from Yachi based on a commercial they saw waiting for the next episode to play, which sparked a conversation that lasted through the show, and over an hour later it has become a friendly argument between Natsu and Kageyama.

            “Yeah, though I liked them better when they weren’t; it was quieter,” Hinata whispered back, earning him a giggle from Yachi.

            “Hey guy’s I’d love to stay but I have so much homework to do, so I’m going to go ok?” Yachi said getting up from the floor. Natsu and Kageyama stopped their conversation to see Yachi out. Pulling Natsu into a hug, Hinata could she her whispering something in her ear but he couldn’t quite make out what she was saying. Kageyama stood up and, placed his hand on the small of Hinata’s back as they stood watching Yachi whisper something to Natsu. Yachi pulled back, giving Natsu a small kiss on her forehead before taking her cord and putting into her bag. Slipping her shoes on she waved goodbye to everyone and closed the door behind her.

            “What’d she say to you?” Hinata asked Natsu curiously once the close had closed.

            “Well if she wanted you to know, she wouldn’t have whispered it would she?” Natsu said smugly walking past them and into the bathroom. Hinata just watched her go by with his shoulder hunched up making an annoyed face at her.

            “I like her,” Kageyama said after the door closed behind her. Hinata whipped his head up to look at him. “I’m serious. She’s like you, but somehow smaller and a girl. Otherwise almost the same.”

            “Good, I’m glad,” Hinata said smiling up at Kageyama. “You’re sleeping over right?”

            “I said I would didn’t I?” Kageyama said slipping on his shoes. “Let me just go get a change of clothes and stuff for tomorrow ok? I’ll be right back.” Natsu came back out dressed in her pajamas as Kageyama closed the front door behind him.

            “I like him,” she said looking at the closed door. Hinata turned to look at her. She smiled at him.

            “Funny, he just said the same thing about you.”


	29. The Carpal Tunnel Of Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry about not updating yesterday i literally just could not get to my computer. but all that means is two chapters today!!!

            Hinata woke up too warm and crushed. Blinking his eyes open in the dark room, he saw that Kageyama had fallen asleep almost entirely on top of him, still sweaty from their activities the night before. Groaning quietly, Hinata shoved him off, Kageyama rolling off to the left as Hinata stumbled into the bathroom. As he brushed his teeth, he could here the growls and grunts of Kageyama waking up, followed by the sound of shuffling feet towards the bathroom.

            “Well goo-” Hinata began as Kageyama came in; eye’s still semi-closed in sleepiness. Kageyama put his finger up to Hinata’s mouth effectively shushing him.

            “Hush, no talking yet,” Kageyama said sleepily shuffling to the toilet to pee. Hinata just snorted at his antics as he finished brushing his teeth, rolling his eyes at Kageyama.

            “Dude, come on I still have to trim my beard,” Hinata laughed as Kageyama tried to nudge him out of the way of the sink. “Kageyama, you have to share.”

            “Fine,” he said gruffly. He finished washing his hands and allowed Hinata to step back in front of the mirror. Trimming his beard, Hinata watched in the mirror as Kageyama brushed his teeth as he scratched his bare chest. They caught each other’s gaze in the mirror and they shared a quick smile.

            Hinata went back into his bedroom and went to his phone. It read 6:00am. Hinata knew that he had to go to weekend practice today since he couldn’t yesterday due to the mountain of homework that needed to be done. But it didn’t make him any less tired. Rubbing his newly trimmed beard, Hinata laid back down across the bed. He felt Kageyama’s weight dip the bed next to him.

            “I’m coming to practice today,” Kageyama said lying next to Hinata. He rubbed his nose on Hinata’s check.

            “Don’t you have work?” Hinata said turning his head to look at him. Kageyama brought his arm up to Hinata’s chest and traced small circles on his skin.

            “Not today, Yachi’s covering my morning shift,” he said. “I’m kind of excited to get the games going. Like real university level volleyball games.”

            “Yeah me too,” Hinata smiled, already feeling the excitement. “You’re going to be amazing out there. With your set, anyone could hit an unstoppable spike.”

            “No, _we’re_ going to be unstoppable,” Kageyama corrected.

            “Yeah! People are going to see our quick and be like: ‘what?’ and ‘oh my god that’s so awesome’ or like ‘damn that shorty can jump’ and stuff like that,” Hinata said smiling.

            “Oh speaking of shorty’s, that reminded me. Nishinoya told me that every year before the first game the team has like a pre-game party thing? He said there’s no alcohol obviously, cause it’s right before the first game, but it’s suppose to be like some team bond-building thing or whatever,” Kageyama explained. “And I was wondering if you wanted to go with me, like together together. Like as boyfriends. I mean I know the team knows we’re together but its never been like...official I guess?”

            “Kageyama of course we’d go as boyfriends. Why would that even be a question?” Hinata laughed. “Unless you planned a backup date?” he asked jokingly.

            “Um no, definitely not,” Kageyama said. His hand stilled and was brought up to Hinata’s face where Kageyama pulled him in for a kiss. Hinata rolled over so he was hovering over Kageyama, his hands on either side of his head. Kageyama brought his hands to Hinata’s waist, bringing his hips down to his own. Hinata could feel Kageyama was already hard, and he was getting there himself. Their friction became too much for Hinata and he opened his mouth to gasp softly against Kageyama’s lips. Kageyama grasped Hinata’s lower lip between his a sucked on it gently, nipping at it then soothing it with his tongue. Hinata ran his hand down Kageyama’s chest, passed the hem of his briefs, grabbing a hold of his erection. Kageyama moaned into Hinata’s mouth as Hinata’s tongue licked his way in. Creating a steady rhythm, Hinata’s hand moved up and down Kageyama’s dick, twisting up at the head and thumbing over the slit. Soon Kageyama flipped them over, and Hinata released his grasp of Kageyama. Hinata now lay on his back watching as Kageyama kissed his way down his chest, stopping at each nipple to give them a lick. Working his way down, Kageyama pulled off Hinata’s briefs and captured Hinata’s hard dick in his mouth. Kageyama worked his own erection with his hand as his tongue swirled the head. Hinata closed his eyes, trying to focus on trying to keep as quiet as possible when he felt a cold, wet finger circle against his entrance.

            Opening his eyes suddenly his looked down and saw Kageyama looking up at him as he had his mouth around his dick and was slowing rubbing against his entrance. Hinata saw the jar of lube sitting next to him, that in his bliss he didn’t even realize Kageyama had gotten from the night table. After a few moments he felt Kageyama press his finger in, sliding in easier than usual since he was still somewhat loose from the night before. Hinata had to clamp his hands down on his mouth to keep him from crying out.

            “You need to be quiet,” Kageyama whispered, moving his finger back and forth. “Can you keep quiet?” he asked intensely. Hinata gave a weak nod. Kageyama pulled out his finger, scooped out some lube with two fingers, and slowly inserted them back into Hinata. Hinata managed a soundless gasp as Kageyama began scissoring his fingers inside Hinata. Curling them upward, Kageyama quickly found Hinata’s prostate, rubbing it causing him to make a short, but relatively loud, gasp. In seconds Kageyama’s other hand was clamped down on Hinata’s mouth. Keeping his fingers rubbing against Hinata’s prostate, Kageyama leaned the rest of his body upper ward. Eyes wide with crossness, Kageyama stared Hinata down as the other tried not to writhe from his ministrations.

            “I asked you if you could be quiet and you said you could,” Kageyama’s deep gruff voice whispered in a stern tone. “Now, can you remain quiet?” Kageyama whispered threateningly. Hinata felt a shiver go down his spine. Anytime Kageyama even show a bit of dominance Hinata just went to pieces. He nodded frantically, Kageyama’s hand still clamped down on his mouth as he withdrew his two fingers. “I’m going to add a third finger. Try to remain quiet.”

            Hinata breathed heavily through his nose as he watched Kageyama coat a third finger in lube. He could feel Kageyama slowly working it into him, stretching him. Cognizant of Kageyama’s request, Hinata tried the best that he could to not make any noise as Kageyama quickly found his prostate again. Hinata felt the telltale pooling of heat in his gut, and he tried to soundlessly tell Kageyama that he was about to come but he couldn’t. Seconds later he came with a harsh breath, still trying not to make too much noise.

            “I should have seen that coming,” Kageyama whispered, pouting slightly, “no pun intended.” He slowly removed his fingers from Hinata when Hinata finally got his breath back.

            “I tried to warn you, but I couldn’t speak,” Hinata whispered. Kageyama leaned over onto the night table to get a tissue and wiped Hinata’s abdomen. He tossed it into the small trashcan, and went to pull up his boxers. When Hinata stopped him. “Wait, what about you? You didn’t get off.”

            “It’s ok. I just really wanted you to get off,” Kageyama said pulling them up all the way. “You can get me next time,” Kageyama whispered suggestively, giving him a wink.

            “If you say so,” Hinata said pulling up his briefs. “I really hope I wasn’t loud. I would hate if Natsu heard any of that.”

            “Well I did try to get you to be quiet,” Kageyama said pulling Hinata towards him.

            “Yeah you did. It was really hot. I love when you go all ‘alpha male’ like that. You’re normally this big, awkward, dork who makes frilly drinks,” Hinata said looking up at Kageyama who was holding back an embarrassed smile and blushing very hard. “But then sometimes you get into this like, zone, where you are just this like, super dominant man giving me orders and, oh just it gives me chills. I love it.”

            “Sh-shut up,” Kageyama stuttered. Hinata just laughed at his embarrassment.

            “No seriously it’s a good thing. You got this whole Dom thing going for you. I think we should, know you, do more of it. See where it takes us,” Hinata said watching Kageyama’s reaction who was as red as a tomato. “I don’t know, I kind of like the idea of you ordering me around and stuff. You’re super sexy when you’re assertive.”

            “Oh my god, please stop,” Kageyama mumbled, putting his hand over his face. Hinata just giggled more at his reaction. 

            “Come on,” Hinata said sitting up on the bed, “look at these wrists; they’re made for being tied up. Right? Kageyama? Where are you going?” Hinata watched as Kageyama got up from the bed and walk towards the bedroom door.

            “I’m going to make sure you didn’t wake Natsu with your behavior, you sub” he said with out bite, going for the door handle. “And for the record,” he added quietly, “I think you’d look amazing in a collar.” With out looking back, Kageyama opened the door and walked out, closing it behind him, leaving Hinata sitting on the bed with a huge mischievous smile.

* * *

            “I’m glad you came to stay with me ‘Su, I really did miss you. Also you can tell mom that I’m perfectly fine, I know that’s one of the reason you came,” Hinata said. Hinata, Kageyama and Natsu were standing right outside the apartment building. They both had practice, but in different directions and the two siblings were saying goodbye.

            “I missed you too, Shou. And ok I will,” she laughed. Hinata pulled her into a tight hug. “Shou get off me, you’re beard is starching me.”

            “Sorry,” he said pulling back. “I’ll see you over winter break ok?”

            “Yup,” she said. She turned to Kageyama. In almost one motion she took a step forward and pulled him into a hug. Surprised at the affection, Kageyama awkwardly patted her back, trying to hug the small girl. When she pulled out she gave him a grave look. “Be good to Shou ok?” Kageyama nodded seriously. Natsu gave him a quick smile and waved to them as she made her way down the street toward her practice.

            “She’s...scary,” Kageyama said. Hinata looked up at his serious face and laughed.   
            “Oh yeah super scary,” Hinata said. Kageyama frowned at his sarcasm. “Race you to practice?”

            “You’re on.”


	30. The Kids Aren't Alright

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok here we go. i'm sorry in advance

             “Alright everyone, gather ‘round. Tomorrow is the first match of the season.” Coach Ukai bellowed in the gym as the team sat around him. Two weeks on nonstop practice. Morning, late afternoon, Weekend, and even a few night sessions, have left the team tired but very prepared.

             “We have practiced extremely hard for this and are going to win. There’s no doubt in my mind.” There was a cheer went throughout the team. “Now tomorrow, you’re not going to be just a team out there. You’re Crows! You’re a flock!”

            “Yeah!” the whole team cheered excitedly.

            “And we are synchronized like birds! And will fly together like birds!” Ukai shouted. Several team members jumped up cheering.

            “Yeah! And a flock of crows is called a murder!” Nishinoya shouted. Everyone turned to him, cheering but confused slightly.

            “Uh yeah, a murder” Ukai repeated. “And that’s what we’re going to do out there! Murder! WHO’S WITH ME?” The entire team cheered back. Nishinoya and Tanaka whooped and hollered and Hinata jumped up and down.

            “Alright, now get clean up you filthy animals,” Ukai said waving them off the to the locker room. “Oh and one more thing. You have to be at the stadium at 8am sharp. So make sure your ‘party’ ends early enough for a full nights rest. I’m looking at you Nishinoya.”

            “Shesh, what did I do?” Nishinoya said as the team walked towards the locker room.

            “Last year he had everyone up until way past midnight playing games,” Asahi said to Hinata and Kageyama. “Everyone was super tired the next day. We won anyway but still, Ukai was not happy.” Nishinoya glared at Asahi who shrunk under his gaze.

            “Well this year Tanaka and I got to pick the location and we picked, drumroll please-” Nishinoya said pointing to Tanaka who started banging on the nearest locker, “-KARAOKE!” Half the team broke out into groans and the other half cheered happily.

            “Yes! I love karaoke,” Hinata said joyfully, skipping towards his locker.

            “I know you do,” Kageyama said rolling his eyes. Hinata just stuck his tongue out at him as Kageyama gave him a friendly his head shove.

            “Ok guys, so since the place is only about ten minutes from here, we are meeting right outside campus around 8pm ok?” Tanaka shouted getting everyone’s attention. “Everyone has a plus one, but you don’t have to bring someone if you don’t want to.”

            “You couldn’t bring anyone even if you wanted to!” Tsukishima jeered, earning a small giggle from some of the other players. Hinata watched him glance at Yamaguchi who gave him a small smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes.

            “Shut up, Tsukishima. ANYWAY, there’s a small cover charge for food and your price for singing. Also, NO alcohol. We don’t want Ukai mad at us for being hung-over the day of our first game,” Tanaka said staring down his teammates. “Drinking is for the last game WHEN WE TAKE HOME THE CHAMPIONSHIP!” she shouted excitedly. The rest of the team cheered back.

            “But the most important part of this is to relax and have fun before the game,” Suga said quieting everyone down again. “Everyone has worked really hard and has earned a night off.”

            “I should call Yachi right? She could be my plus one,” Hinata said as everyone returned to their lockers, and began changing out of his practice clothes. He turned to Kageyama who was already completely out of his practice clothes.

            “Yeah, that’s a good idea,” he said grabbing his towel and soap and started walking towards the showers. Hinata grabbed his and followed behind.

            “You should invite Oikawa, he could be your plus one,” Hinata said getting into the shower stall next to Kageyama.

            “Yeah, that’s not a good idea,” he said turning on the shower and frowning at Hinata.

            “Why not? He’s your friend right? You told me he was one of your only friends,” Hinata said. “And I’m man enough to admit that since I’m your boyfriend now, I no longer feel the petulant jealousy I use to feel when I saw him,” Hinata said proudly. “In fact, the other day I saw him at the supermarket and we talked for 5 whole minutes and I didn’t want to fight him once.”

            “Oh wow, you’ve matured so much. You didn’t pick a fight with someone? Oh dear, hold me now I might swoon,” Kageyama said dryly.

            “Yeah whatever. But I still think you should invite him. Mainly so I can show off just how mature I am,” Hinata said washing out his hair.

            “How mature you are around my not ex-boyfriend that you have no reason to be jealous of? So you mean, that you can be normal?” Kageyama said sarcastically. He washed out the rest of the soap and conditioner from his body and hair and turned off the water. “If you want me to invite him I can. But he loves to be the center of attention so when he takes the limelight singing, and he will, don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

            “That’s fine with me,” Hinata said happily, turning the water off in his shower. They both stepped out of their stalls.

            “Hey how come you guys don’t shower together?” Tanaka asked as he walked into his shower stall across from them. “You guys have been together like a month right? I would have thought we would have caught you in more compromising situations by now. You guys, like, showering together, making out in the equipment room, even just being all mushy on the court. But like, nothing.”

            “Cause we’re adults and not horny teenagers?” Kageyama said like it was obvious.

            “Yeah, don’t put your fantasies on us man,” Hinata chided lightly. Tanaka just shrugged and gave them a ‘touché’ face and turned to his shower. Hinata and Kageyama walked back to their locker. Once they were out of earshot Hinata pulled on Kageyama’s arm so he would lean towards him. “We should totally fuck in the equipment room though.”

* * *

 

            Hinata, Kageyama, and Yachi arrived outside of campus just before 8pm, where there were already a few members waiting. Nishinoya waved at them as they arrived making a beeline for Yachi only to be intercepted by Kageyama who stood in front of her.

            “Still no,” Kageyama’s deep gruff voice said to Nishinoya as he pouted. He walked back to a laughing Tanaka grumbling about how these newbies are so mean to him.

            “Thanks,” Yachi said smiling at Kageyama.

            “He’ll try again later. He’s persistent,” Kageyama said zipping up his jacket tighter. They stood in the chilly October air, hands stuffed in pockets, talking closely huddle together to keep warm.

            “Oh you know what I just realized, your game tomorrow is on the 17th. We can do a post game special celebratory **the 17 th **afterward!” Yachi said excitedly.

            “Wow I was so focused on volleyball I completely forgot,” Hinata said surprised. “That’s a great idea. And since you guys don’t have work tomorrow we can come back straight to my apartment and hang out. An extra long 17th!”

            Yachi and Hinata talked amongst themselves, planning what they were going to do for the 17th, while Kageyama just stood silently behind Hinata, close enough that when Kageyama’s phone vibrated Hinata felt it. “It’s Oikawa,” Kageyama said looking at the caller id. He swiped to answer it.

            “Hello...yes right outside campus by the volleyball gym...no?...how could you not see us, it’s a group of like 20 people... Oikawa I swear to god do not-”Kageyama said cutting himself off.

            “Tooooobioooo!” they heard Oikawa yell from across the street.

            “-shout,” Kageyama finished with a sigh. “We are literally across...oh now you see us, fantastic....yes...I’m hanging up now.” From across the street they watched as Oikawa jogged up to the group walking over to them.

            “Thanks for inviting me guys, I’ve been cooped up in my room all day dealing with a bunch of people’s issues. Oh hi Yachi, is this a new star clip?” Oikawa said coming to stand next to Kageyama.

            “Oh yes, it is. Thanks for noticing, at least someone did,” she said pointedly at Hinata and Kageyama. They both made a face at her.

            “Hey guys! Hi Yachi!” Yamaguchi said walking over with Tsukishima. Tanaka told me to tell you guys that we’re going to start walking now.” They all began to follow the rest of the team down the street.

            “Oh Yamaguchi?” Yachi said speeding up a bit to catch up with him. “Next semester I’m taking that history course with the professor who have now. Could you tell me if he’s ok or not?”

            “Oh um, yes. Of course,” he stuttered a bit flustered. Hinata watched as Yachi walked ahead with him, and Tsukishima slowed his pace a bit with a slight scowl. Tsukishima came to walk with Kageyama, Hinata and Oikawa. Hinata wasn’t sure, but he thought he could see Tsukishima glowering at Yamaguchi’s back.

            “So Hinata, Kageyama was telling me before that you guys have been together for about a month now,” Oikawa said leaning forward to see Hinata on the other side of Kageyama. Hinata glanced up at Kageyama to see his reaction, but the setter kept his face devoid of anything other than his resting scowl face, staring straight ahead as they walked.

            “Uh yeah, a bout a month,” Hinata said leaning forward a bit to see Oikawa.

            “It’s kind of amazing. I never thought Kageyama would actually find someone he’d openly refer to as his boyfriend,” Oikawa said smirking. Hinata saw Kageyama give him a glare from the corner of his eye. “But I knew you were different immediately.”

            “Oh really?” Hinata said intrigued. “How?”

            “He actually talked about you,” Oikawa said haughtily, like that was reason enough. Hinata gazed up at Kageyama who looked highly uncomfortable, almost trying to shrink into his jacket.

            “Oh,” Hinata said feeling touched. Kageyama glanced down at him, and seeing the soft smile on his face when they made eye contact, rolled his eyes with a smile of his own.

            “Shut up,” Kageyama mumbled shoving his hands further into his pockets. Hinata just smiled at him, the tight happy feeling in his chest expanding until he felt like he couldn’t breathe.

            _How could Natsu even think that he is like anyone I’ve ever dated? He’s light years beyond them. He’s perfect. Last only a month? This is going to be for the long haul._

“Yeah actually, when you guys first met you were all he could talk about. He bring you up almost any conversation, which was a feat in and of it’s self,” Oikawa continued. “And then later as he realized that he was developing a major crush on you, the sharing increased tenfold. I mean, I was more than a little surprised. I know he’s tells me everything, but like, he would definitely _over share_. All the moments of sexual tension, times where he thought he was going to loose it, the sex dreams...”

            “The fuck?” Kageyama snapped, hitting Oikawa in the stomach with the back of his hand.

“Hey guys we’re here!” Nishinoya called out to the group as they came upon a large Karaoke establishment. They all shuffled inside the small entrance area, taking turns signing in and paying. “We got the largest room they have, it fits about 30 people and we have it for 2 hours. Obviously you don’t _have_ to sing but like, sing though,” Nishinoya explained as everyone shuffled through the hallway. The team and their plus-ones all filed into a generously sized room that was just big enough to accommodate them. It was a large room that had several small tables that each sat about 4-6 people, the seating ranging from chairs, to stools, to booths. At the back on the room was a small stage that had a small TV screen and a high stool off to the side. It was dimly lit, all black and blue with purple accents.

            “Ooh it’s so nice!” Yachi said looking around the room. “Hey guys lets sit over there,” she said pointing to a 6 person booth towards the right side near enough to the stage, but far away enough to conserve some privacy. Yamaguchi, Hinata and Kageyama walked over with her, followed by a disgruntled Tsukishima and a highly excited Oikawa.

            “Sign up here for the singing order,” Tanaka said pointing to a signup sheet that was being put on the stage, “and go place your food and drink orders in the back.”

            “I’m going to go sign up, anyone else?” Oikawa said placing his jacket on the booth across from Kageyama next to Tsukishima.

            “Oh me!” both Hinata and Yachi said in unison. Oikawa nodded and gave them a thumbs up before walking over to the sign up sheet.

            “Yamaguchi you’re not going to sing? You should totally do one,” Yachi said sitting across from him next to Hinata. Yamaguchi settled next to Tsukishima’s other side.

            “Oh I’m not much of a singer,” he said sheepishly. Hinata watched as Tsukishima rolled his eyes.

            “I’m going to place my food order,” Tsukishima said flatly, sliding out from the booth.

            “Is it me or has he been acting weird?” Hinata said to the group.

            “It’s not you,” Yamaguchi said bluntly. Hinata saw as Yamaguchi watched Tsukishima out of the corner of his eye.

            “Eh, he’s always kind of an asshole so he seems no different to me,” Kageyama said leaning back, putting his arm around Hinata’s shoulders. Yamaguchi gave a reluctant agreeing nod.

            “So I signed us up,” Oikawa said sitting in his seat across from Kageyama. “There’s like a bunch of people in front of us, but the order is after Asahi it’s: Me, Yachi, then Hinata.”

            “Yay! I can’t wait to go!” Yachi cheered. They all turned to see the first person go up on stage. Hinata saw as Nishinoya climb up and grabbed the microphone. He rolled his eyes laughing as he started dancing as the song played.

            “I see tonight is going to a contest to see who can be more obnoxious,” Kageyama said leaning his head back.

            “Oh come on Tobio, it’s going to be fun,” Oikawa said. “Look I’ll get us some drinks. You said no alcohol right?” Kageyama nodded lifting his head to face him, “Ok then, orange soda?”

            “That’s my favorite,” Kageyama said sitting up properly.

            “And for you Hinata?” Oikawa asked pointing at him.

            “Oh I’ll have the same,” he said distractedly. Yachi and Yamaguchi told Oikawa their orders but Hinata wasn’t paying much attention; he was looking up at Kageyama with a slight frown. Kageyama noticed his stare out of the corner of his eye and turned to him with a questioning look.

            “What?” he said moving his arm off Hinata’s shoulders slightly.

            “I didn’t know that was you’re favorite soda,” Hinata said frowning.

            “Oh,” Kageyama said moving his arm back over Hinata’s shoulder. “It’s not a big deal; now you know.”

            “It’s just that I feel like there is so much about you I still don’t know,” Hinata said quietly, looking down at his hands.

            “That’s ok,” Kageyama said nudging him with his shoulder. “We’ve got all the time in the world to find out everything about each other,” he whispered into Hinata’s ear.

            “Yeah, all the time in the world,” Hinata said half-heartedly.

            “Hey so here’s everyone’s drinks- oh no Tsukki you go in first,” Oikawa said bringing over a tray of drinks, making room so Tsukishima to get into the middle seat first. He was carrying his own drink and determinately not looking at Yamaguchi, leaving extra space between them. “Ok, here we go. And they even had crazy straws and I literally can’t pass up crazy straws. So yellow for Yachi, Blue of Yamaguchi, Orange for Hinata and Green for Kageyama cause I know it’s your favorite color,” Oikawa said handing out straws. “I didn’t know if you wanted one, but I got two red ones for me, but you can have one,” he said to Tsukishima. He took the straw and threw it in his drink taking a long forceful sip.

            “I didn’t know green was your favorite color,” Hinata said staring at Kageyama’s straw. Kageyama threw him a weird look.

            “Well... now you know,” he said. “Why are you being so weird?”

            “Sorry, I didn’t mean to. I’m probably just nervous about the game tomorrow,” Hinata said waving him off. He heard applause as Nishinoya finished his song. He went to clap, but was too late, somehow the missed motion making him feel even more weird and out of place. He was feeling oddly uneasy. Like he took a misstep somewhere and he didn’t know how to get his feet on the right path again. Kageyama must have noticed because he was looking at him with concern.

            “Hinata are you are you’re alright?” Kageyama said softly, moving his arm down so his hand lay on his back and leaning down towards Hinata. “You seem kind of out of it. Is something wrong?”

            “No, I’m-” Hinata tried to dispel any of the weird feelings in him, “I’m fine. I promise.” He leaning up and gave Kageyama a quick peck. Kageyama frowned down at him with concern but eventually turned back to the stage to watch Suga perform next.

            Together they all sat watching their teammates and their friends get up and sing, each worse than the next. Yachi and Yamaguchi, who were particularly entertained, seemed not to notice the harsh looks they’d receive from Tsukishima every time they’d express any happiness. Kageyama spent a lot of the time rubbing small circles into Hinata’s back, silently watching the performances, both of them listening to Oikawa’s critique of each. After Tanaka’s song ended, and about halfway into Asahi’s, Oikawa had just returned from the bathroom Hinata told him that he wished he could hear his critique on it.

            “Ugh, I think I’m just going to critique the bathroom,” Oikawa said shuddering. “For a nice place you’d think they’d have a nice bathroom.”

            “Well not every bathroom can be as neat and clean as yours,” Hinata commented.

            “Very true,” Oikawa said, clapping as Asahi finished his timid, yet quite enjoyable performance.

            “Ok, here I go,” Oikawa said getting up with a smile.

            “How’d you know Oikawa’s bathroom was really neat?” Kageyama asked confusedly.

            “Because I used his bathroom during that party at the beginning of the year and I remember thinking that,” Hinata said watching as Oikawa walked up on to the stage. There was moment’s pause before Hinata realized what he said. He tried to keep his face neutral when he looked at Kageyama but his nervous eyes gave away too much. Kageyama stared at him with his eyebrows furrowed, his face all scrunched up in confusion.

            “You used his bathroom at the beginning of the year party?” Kageyama said like he was trying to make sense of the statement. “But you hadn’t even met Oikawa yet...” Kageyama trailed off, realization dawning. “That was you...” he whispered, horrified.

            “Kageyama, I can exp-” Hinata began but it was too late; Kageyama had gotten up, taken his jacket, and walked out of the room. Feeling his breath constrict in his throat, Hinata grabbed his jacket and followed him out. Not finding him in the hallway, he walked out toward the front door. Outside on the street, he saw his back walking down the street and turning the corner. “Kageyama! Wait up!” he shouted chasing after him. Kageyama stopped walking. Hinata could see him take a deep breath before turning around, his face void of anything telling besides the faint redness on his cheeks.

            “Why...why didn’t you tell me you saw us?” Kageyama ground out, not looking at Hinata at all. Hinata stared at him dumbfounded.

            “Be-because how could I?” Hinata stammered out. “How was I supposed to casually tell the guy I had a crush on that I saw him and some random gorgeous dude having sex!?”

            “Were...were you spying on me?” Kageyama said, just above whisper. He said it like it was the last thing he wanted to say.

            “What? No! Of course not. Why would you- no,” Hinata said scandalized.

            “Well you show up on the street, then in the supermarket, then you happen to be on the volleyball team?” Kageyama listed, growing more frantic with each item. “And now I find out you...watched me have sex with another guy?... what else am I supposed to conclude other than you’re...stalking me or something.”

            “Kageyama, that’s not true at all! I’m not- how could you even think! Those were just coincidences. Things that brought us together. Fate.” Hinata said weakly, his chest growing more and more constricted.

            “Well how am I supposed to know?” Kageyama said irritated. “How am I to know if you couldn’t just tell me?”

            “Oh we’re going to talk about telling people things?” Hinata shouted getting madder by the second. “You’re mad at me that I didn’t tell you I accidently saw you have sex like three months ago but I’m suppose to ignore the fact that you don’t tell me anything!?”

            “What the fuck are you talking about? I talk to you every single day. I tell you everything!” Kageyama shouted back taking a step forward.

            “No, you tell _Oikawa_ everything. He seems to know all these little intimate things about you, when I can barely get you to talk about simple things,” Hinata shouted back.

            “You’re mad that you didn’t know my favorite color? Or the soda I like? Grow the fuck up Hinata. You could have just asked me,” Kageyama yelled annoyed.

            “NO, it’s bigger than that. Like how I had to find out you were gay by happening to pee in the right bathroom at the right time. Like how you couldn’t even tell me about your so-called ‘only friend’ when I thought we were becoming friends. Like how you couldn’t even straight up ask me if I was dating Yachi!” Hinata screamed in a rush.

            “Did it ever a occur to you that I didn’t have to tell you anything?” Kageyama said through gritted teeth. “Hmm? No, right? You just assume that I have to be this open book to you from the beginning, yet you get to pick and choose what you tell me. Well guess what, back before we were dating, I didn’t _have_ to tell you shit!” Kageyama roared angrily. “Maybe it also didn’t occur to you that I’ve known Oikawa longer, so maybe he just knows me a bit better than you!?”

            “But it’s not like I haven’t tried!” Hinata yelled back. “Every time I ask you something, you give some general or short evasive answer and thats the end of it.”

            “Maybe because sharing doesn’t come that easy to me!” Kageyama screamed.

            “Apparently it’s easy when you’re talking to Oikawa!” Hinata huffed.

            “You are still so fucking jealous,” Kageyama said angrily. “You just can’t get over the fact that I used to fuck him.” Hinata tighten his jaw and looked away, not even giving a response. “See? You are. Well get over it.”

            “You’re such an asshole,” Hinata said bitterly.

            “Yeah well, you knew that way before you ever started dating me so it can’t be that much of a surprise,” Kageyama laughed with out any humor, spreading his arms out. “If you wanted some nice guy, go date that dude you were making out with the _fucking day before_ we got together.” Hinata looked up at him furiously. “Yeah, I fucking saw you. Grinding and tongue fucking him. Guess you’re not the only one to keep secrets,” he bit out maliciously.

            “Maybe _Kenma_ would actually fucking talk to me and not just run to his friend and then rub their past relationship in my face,” Hinata spit out. He could see Kageyama growing angrier by the second.

            “Are you really going to talk to me about running off to my friend to fucking gossip?” Kageyama said spitefully. “Are you fucking blind? That’s textbook you and Yachi! You two are so fucking codependent on each other and you are going to lecture me about talking to my friend? No fucking way.”

            “Well I talk to Yachi because she will actually talk back!” Hinata shouted. “You know what Natsu was right. How could I think this would last more than a month?”

           “Excuse me?” Kageyama said coldly.

           “Natsu helpfully pointed out that all of my past relationships were frightfully short lived and that basically, this was going to fall into the same pattern,” Hinata shrugged like the information wasn’t important. “I didn’t believe her, I thought we’d last longer but evidently I was wrong.”

           “So that’s all this was to you, some sort of experiment? To see if we could outlast some predicted expiration date?” Kageyama asked frostily. “I don’t have to have been in a relationship before to know that’s not how you should treat it.”

           “Well I’ve been in a lot, so I know that this,” he said gesturing between them, “is basically how they end up.”

           “So you knew this would end from the beginning?” Kageyama said irately. “What else don’t I know that I don’t know?”

           “Oh you want to do this right now?” Hinata said irritated. Kageyama just shrugged crossly. “Fine! I’ve had 7 girlfriends and boyfriends. They all last about a month or two. Most of my relationships fizzle out because the other person is always the same emotionally distant person who doesn’t make the effort to fucking talk to me,” Hinata yelled.

           “You’ve had 7?” Kageyama said astonished. Hinata nodded once. “No wonder you’ve had so many. You’re a serial dater. You manipulate people into making them think that they aren’t doing enough for you before you’ve even given the relationship enough time to develop!”

           “I don’t need some psychoanalysis from you ok,” Hinata, said annoyed.

           “You keep pretending like all the problems in your life are someone else fault. Maybe you should consider that it could be you?” Kageyama said bitterly.

           “You know what, fuck you,” Hinata bit out. “Get the fuck out of here, and go fuck Oikawa like you love doing so much.”

           “You said I’m the asshole? You’re a fucking asshole,” Kageyama yelled. “Why are you like this? What the fuck did I ever do to you to make you so angry with me? That I didn’t tell you everything about myself all at once?” Hinata clenched his jaw and refused to give him an answer. “You know that’s really hypocritical coming from someone who planned out the fucking timeline of this relationship.”

           “I didn’t plan out the timeline, I just assumed that it would fizzle out within a certain period,” Hinata gritted out. 

           “Fizzle? You call this fizzling?” Kageyama shouted. “Good god, what would you call an explosion?”

           “You don’t have to mask everything with sarcasm all the time. You can actually talk to people without being a fucking asshole- oh wait, no you can’t,” Hinata said angrily. “You can’t talk to anyone except your precious Oikawa.”

           “Listen here-” Kageyama began before he was cut off.

           “There you are! We’ve been looking for you for ten minutes,” Yamaguchi said behind them. “Hinata it’s your turn-”

           “Please just skip me, and please go away,” Hinata said turning his head slightly to yell to Yamaguchi. He could hear Kageyama breathing heavily in front of him. He took this moment of quiet to breathe deeply, listening for the sound of retreating footsteps. Hinata could feel the tension in the air deflate immediately. The buzzing in his ears of the pure white-hot anger cooled to a dense metal that felt like it was weighing Hinata down. He knew they were done yelling as he glanced up at Kageyama through his eyelashes.

           “You know what hurts more than you realize,” Kageyama said in a gruff whisper, “is that I really thought you were in this for the long run.” Hinata’s breath caught in his throat as he looked at Kageyama. He had his head down, facing the floor. “I know I was.”

           “I was- I am,” Hinata whispered out, his voice thick with emotion. “This, this is just one argument. We...we can still make this work.” His eyes search Kageyama’s face, not knowing exactly what he was looking for. “Please, lets just talk.”

           “Hinata...” Kageyama sighed, bringing his hand up to rub his face. “I just don’t think-”

           “No, no stop. We can. We- we just need time. Time to think about things. Couples fight all the time. This-this can’t just end like this,” Hinata pleaded, openly crying. He took a step forward and placed his hand gently on the sides of Kageyama’s face. He felt hot tears fall on his thumbs where they rested on Kageyama’s cheek. “We just need to communicate better,” he whimpered. 

           “I think we rushed into this relationship too soon,” Kageyama said running his fingers through Hinata’s hair. “We didn’t know each other as friends long enough.”

            “Kageyama, that’s- that’s not true,” Hinata said desperately.

            “And that’s mostly my fault, I rushed us,” Kageyama said softly, his tears wetting Hinata’s fingers that were still on his cheeks.

            “No, stop. We can- we can fix this. It’s just a minor hiccup,” Hinata pleaded.

            “I really, really liked you,” Kageyama whispered, placing his hands on Hinata’s face. Hinata’s vision went blurry from the fat hot tears in his eyes. Blinking them a way, he took a shuttering breath.

            “Kageyama don’t-” Hinata whispered, a hitched breath cutting him off. His slid his hands down Kageyama’s chest, fisting them in his jacket. “I lo-”

            “Please don’t say that,” Kageyama said silencing him, turning his head away slightly and closing his eyes. “You-” he took a deep breath, to blink away tears, “-you can’t say that now. Not like this.”

            “But you know,” Hinata said crying. “I was only angry because of that. You have to know,” he pleaded. He leaned his forehead against Kageyama’s chest. Kageyama moved his arms so they could wrap around Hinata and hold him close. He rested his cheek atop Hinata’s head.

            “I know,” Kageyama said quietly. “But think we should...”

            “There’s no need to say it. I know what you’re going to say, but just please don’t say it,” Hinata sobbed into his chest.

            “Ok,” Kageyama whispered. He pulled back so Hinata would look up at him. Slowly, he lowered his face down and pressed their lips together in a tender kiss. Pulling away too soon, Kageyama looked down at Hinata. “It’s not forever. It’s just for a little while so we can think about things.” Hinata nodded, tearing still running down his face. “Find the right way to say what we obviously can’t right now. The right way; so we don’t just continue hurting each other. Because, Hinata I am so upset right now, at both you and me.”

             “I want you to know that I never meant to upset you,” Hinata said. “You mean so much to me, and I need you to know that.”

             “I do,” Kageyama said running his fingers through Hinata’s hair. “You mean-” he took a shuttering breath, “-so fucking much to me, that sometimes it scares me.”

             “So what do we do now?” Hinata whispered, looking into Kageyama’s eyes.

             “We walk back to our building. You go to your apartment, and I go to mine. And tomorrow we figure out the rest,” Kageyama said calmly.


	31. Novocaine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry about all that angst (i'm not sorry) i did warn you guys though....like so many times  
> ........also this is more angst sorry!

           There was a loud squeak of a sneaker and then a loud smack of the ball to the floor. Hinata knew he scored before the ball even hit the floor. Landing back down from his jump, he heard the telltale screams and cheers from the crowd that signified a game winning point. But he felt nothing. Nothing beyond the stinging in his palm and the soreness in his muscles, it’s like Hinata wasn’t even there. His teammates came rushing toward him, congratulating him and themselves on winning their first match. But there was one person who didn’t.

            Walking out toward the locker room, feeling the ecstatic buzz from his teammates, Hinata still felt like he wasn’t even there; like he was floating. He felt like that since the night before, walking back to his apartment with Kageyama, not even looking back as he walked into his apartment. He felt like that when he woke up that morning, groggy from a restless sleep, trying to read through the dozens of frantic texts Yachi had sent him that he just neglected to respond to the night before. He felt like that when he arrived at the stadium, and through out all the rounds. Numb. Like none of it was real. Like he was just going through the motions.

            He changed out of his uniform, and showered; the scalding hot water feeling amazing on his skin. Walking into the main locker area he half listened to Ukai give a post-game speech. He cheered when he was supposed to, and nodded when he had to, and appeared excited when it was expected of him, but his heart just wasn’t in it. He changed into his regular clothes, dodging any requests for post-game celebrations, claiming the game took a lot of him. Walking out he could feel Kageyama’s gaze on his back, boring a hole into him; but he refused to acknowledge it.

            Yachi was waiting for him outside. When she saw him she ran over excitedly. She slowed down to a measured walk when she saw his expression.

            “Con-congratulations Hinata!” she said excitedly but a bit apprehensively. “That was an amazing game.”

            “Thanks,” he croaked out thickly. He continued walking.

            “Where’s Kageyama? Isn’t he coming? It’s the 17th,” Yachi said looking around for Kageyama. She saw him standing with Tsukishima by the entrance. She waved at him happily, receiving a weak wave in response, before Kageyama looked away from her.

            “No, he’s not coming,” Hinata managed to say walking faster but she was able to keep up with him. “And I really don’t feel like celebrating, or doing the 17th or anything really right now.” Yachi looked at him with confused.

            “Shouyou, what’s going on? Why is Kageyama not coming with us? Why don’t you want to do the 17th? And where did you disappear to last night? Does that have anything to do with this?” she asked rapidly. Hinata scrunched his face in frustration.

            “Will you please stop asking me questions!” he shouted at her, stopping in the sidewalk.

            “Shou...I just want to know what’s wrong. You were fine yesterday and now...” she said concernedly and a bit hurt.

            “Yeah well, everything was fine yesterday and now it’s not,” he said bitterly.

            “What happened? Why isn’t Kageyama coming?” Yachi asked again.

            “Because we broke up!” Hinata yelled. Yachi stared at him in silent shock. He breathed heavily and stared her down.

           “Wha-what?” she said choked out. “How did this happen?”

            “Well it was bound to happen anyway. At least it happened on schedule,” Hinata mumbled, he began walking again. Yachi stood there frozen for a moment before chasing after him.

            “But, but you guys...you were perfect,” Yachi said catching up to him.

            “Apparently not,” Hinata said dryly.

            “When did this happen?” she said still in disbelief.

            “Last night,” Hinata answered flatly. “I accidently told him I saw him and Oikawa having sex at that party at the beginning of the year, he got embarrassed, accused me of stalking him and then we got into this whole screaming match.” He glanced over at Yachi’s horrified face. “It was pretty horrible actually.”

            “But...I don’t understand,” she whispered almost to herself.

            “Eventually we were able to talk without yelling and he broke up with me. It’s fine really. I knew this would happen, I basically told him as much,” Hinata said with faked nonchalance. “It’ll be a little weird for a bit because we’re on the team together for the foreseeable future, but its whatever. I’ll get over it.”

            “Shouyou...” Yachi said with such sadness in her voice.

            “Seriously, I’ll be fine. I’ve gotten over longer relationships,” Hinata said with a forced calmness.

            “But you don’t have to be fine. You can be upset,” she said.

            “Of course I’m upset, I lo-” Hinata said stopping midway to take a fortifying breath. “He probably thinks you don’t want to talk to him or be his friend anymore. And he’s so stupid that he’ll probably avoid you to prevent any awkwardness. Don’t let him ignore you. You were his friend too.”

            “Yeah, of course. But Hinata-”

            “And I don’t think I’ll be going to the café for a while,” Hinata continued. “For obvious reasons.”

            “Hinata, don’t you think you should find him to talk? Now that you’ve cooled down?” Yachi said.

            “And say what? Yeah you’re right, we should’ve communicated better? It doesn’t matter because we’re already over. Yachi if this didn’t happen now, it was just happen in a week or in 2 weeks or even a month. But it would have happened eventually,” Hinata explained. “At least it’s better we get this over with early before anyone gets in too deep.”

            “But Hinata you’re in too deep!” she yelled at him. “I know how much you really care about him, and you can pretend all you want, but you’re in deep enough that you’re hurt.” Hinata just shrugged, pointedly not looking at her. “And so is Kageyama! He cares about you so much I don’t think even you understand. You should see the way he looks at you when you can’t see. The way he talks about you when you’re not there. He’s in too deep, and he’s going to get hurt and that’ll be on you!”

            “Well he broke up with me ok!” Hinata shouted back, coming to a halt in front of his building. “I begged him not to, I told him we could work it out, ‘couples fight’, that we just needed time to talk and think! But he wouldn’t listen. He said ‘its not forever’ which you and I both know is bullshit. ‘Not forever’ is just long enough for him to fall back into Oikawa arms and realize that a relationship is not what he wanted.” Yachi stared at him, silent. Hinata felt the sting on his face before he realized that she slapped him.

“How dare you villianize Oikawa like that,” she whispered with such malice that Hinata was more taken aback by the tone of her voice than he was from the force of her slap. “All he has ever done is be nice to you and be a friend to Kageyama, and all you’ve done since the moment you met him is treat him with disdain. So what he and Kageyama used to fuck? Who cares? We went out when we were younger, but I don’t see Kageyama whining about it. You need to grow up Shouyou. And if you don’t, you are going to loose him, forever. But if he told you ‘it’s not forever’ then that’s what that means. Don’t ruin the best relationship you’ve ever had with your jealousy and your immaturity.” She gave him one last look of disappointment before turning around and walking away.

            Letting out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, Hinata felt the prickly feeling of tears building up behind his eyes. He punched in his code and raced up the stairs, opening the door and slamming it behind him. It had barely closed before he was sliding down the back of it, crying into his arms.

* * *

 

            Hinata threw himself into school. He would come in extra early for practices and would stay extra late. He focused on his schoolwork too, going over to Kenma’s apartment to study or complete homework. During games he would be a focused machine, intent on blocking as many opponents as he could and smashing through blocks with brute force. He was fixated on perfecting his techniques to the point where Ukai pulled him aside one day to warn him about over working himself. Hinata brushed him off with a comment about being just really focused on improving at the moment.

            Though his volleyball skills and grades had never been better, Hinata had never been this solemn. A month into his self-imposed intensive schedule Yachi was really worried. They had barely spoken since the first game, only really communicating through a minimal amount texts and the occasional message through Suga. On several occasions Yachi had gone to Hinata’s apartment to either find him not at home or just leaving.

            One Saturday night, after another successful win, Yachi found Hinata not with his fellow teammates drinking and celebrating, but alone in the gym practicing serves. Hinata saw her out of the corner of his eye as she tried to quietly sneak in through the door with out disturbing him.

            “You know I can see you right?” he said as he smacked a particularly hard serve clear across the gym. She didn’t seem to expect to be seen. She froze in place. He turned to look at her. He had a down turned look on her face with an emotion Hinata couldn’t quite place.

            “Why aren’t you out celebrating?” she asked quietly. Though he was far from her, the silence in the gym made it feel like she was next to him.

            “Maybe I don’t feel much like celebrating,” he said returning to his serves. “Maybe I’d rather practice.”

            “I came here to talk to you,” she said a bit louder this time, trying to be heard over the serves.

            “So talk,” Hinata said as he continued to hit the volleyballs, hard and forcefully. He could hear Yachi talk a deep breath before talking.

            “I think you should stop ignoring me. I did nothing wrong. I’m your best friend- at least, you’re mine- and you should treat me better. You were being an asshole, and I had to stop you. That was the fastest way. It might not have been the best way, but I had to try. I’m sorry if you felt like I betrayed you, but I didn’t so stop taking your anger and frustration out on me. It’s unfair,” she said clearly and calmly. Hinata stopped his serves and looked at her.

            “That being said, you also need to stop acting like this in general. You’re scaring everyone. People- your teammates- have come up to me to ask me why you’re acting like this and I have to tell them I don’t know because my best friend wont fucking talk to me. And it’s scaring me. You’re behavior is scaring me. But maybe more importantly, while you’ve been going through this little regression, Kageyama has been breaking down. He’s so worried about you and you won’t even give him the time of day. You’re ignoring the fact that it wasn’t just you who lost a partner when you broke up, Kageyama did too. He said its not forever, but you have begrudged him the time he needed to work through his feelings and have blatantly and unfairly ignored him. He is at loss, Shouyou. He doesn’t know what to do. I understand that you both hurt each other, but you are unfairly punishing him for needing a break. And that is entirely your fault.

            “Your actions have consequences, and you need to start dealing with them before it’s too late.  I told you before you started anything with him that you can’t go numb, you can’t go comatose ignoring everything around you, if it goes south. And you didn’t listen. You did exactly that. And I’m madder that I predicted it and didn’t stop you than the fact that you went comatose. Going numb might work for you, but that isn’t the case for everyone. Other people need to deal with their problems outright. People like Kageyama for example, who is so broken right now I fear that if you don’t try to fix all of this soon, you might have broken him forever. And you don’t want that on your head. So now, it’s time for you to grow up and deal with the consequences.”

            Yachi finished speaking and there was a lull in the air. The only sound was coming from the heater vents in the walls and the occasional crow outside. Hinata just looked at her, not sure how to respond or even where to begin to respond. Yachi just stared him down, daring him to challenge her on any of her points. Hinata didn’t realize he was crying until he went to run his hand over his beard and felt wet trails going down his face.

            “Hitoka...” Hinata began, his voice thick and wet. “I am so sorry.” In a few quick steps Hinata was pulling Yachi into his arms and hugging her tightly. “You’re right, you’re so right. I- I’m sorry. I did promise. I didn’t mean to scare you. I didn’t mean to scare anyone. I’m so sorry,” he sobbed into her hair.

            “Shouyou, it’s ok. You can be outwardly upset. It’s ok. Just please, you can’t be numb anymore,” she pleaded holding him tightly.

            “I-“ he tried respond but he couldn’t. He just cried into her embrace, holding her tighter. After about a minute, Hinata was calm enough to speak. “How’s Kageyama?” he asked pulling back a bit to see her face.

            “Not good,” Yachi said gravely. “He barely talks anymore. Oikawa said that he was ok a little bit right after, but as each week went on he got worse and worse. He’s lost weight, and he’s been taking extra shifts at the café. Oikawa says he barely goes home and when he does, he’s a mess. Shouyou, you’ve put this off too long. You need to talk to him.”

            “I will,” Hinata said seriously. “I didn’t realize how bad off he was. I thought, since he broke up with me, that he was fine- happy even. It never occurred to me that he would be would worse off than me. I mean, I know I’ve seen him at practice and games and stuff, but I try not to pay too much attention to him. It just hurts too much.”

            “I understand,” Yachi said. “But that doesn’t make it right. You need to talk to him.”

            “You’re right,” Hinata said. “But what if he doesn’t want to talk to me? I mean for god sakes if I think about him too much I feel like I’m dying, I can’t imagine actually talking to him, what that would feel like.”

            “Hinata, you need to not think about you and think about Kageyama right now. And right now, Kageyama needs you to talk to him.”


	32. Love, Sex, Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is coming to an end and i'm really not ok with this.

            Hinata walked into the café Sunday morning, wishing the door didn’t have that loud bell to alert the staff about an incoming customer.

            “How may I help- oh it’s you,” said Tsukishima in a bored, then annoyed tone. He crossed his arms as he waited for Hinata’s retort.

            “Um, is Kageyama here?” Hinata asked quietly.

            “What’s it to you?” Tsukishima asked.

            “I’d, um, like to speak with him. So if he is here could you tell him that?” Hinata said meekly. Tsukishima raised an eyebrow at him.

            “What if he doesn’t want to speak with you? Did you ever think about that?” Tsukishima provoked. “Do you think everything revolves around you and when you want things?”

            “Uh, no- you know what this was a mistake, I’m going to go,” Hinata rushed, feeling his throat close up as he tried to speak. He quickly turned around to leave.

            “Yeah, it was a bad idea! Go!” Tsukishima bellowed after him. Just as he had his hand on the door handle he heard his name being called.

            “Hinata?” said a deep gruff voice he missed so much. He slowly took his hand off the door and turned around. Kageyama was standing behind the counter on the other side of Tsukishima. Hinata looked at him, really looked at him. Taking in his appearance for the first time in almost a month. He look almost exactly the same, but only slightly different. His hair was still as dark, falling into just above his blue eyes. His muscular arms were still shown off in his gray t-shirt with the sleeves rolled up. He still wore his black skinny jeans he favored for work. But his face looked bit more sullen, like he hadn’t been eating much in a while. And his skin and a dull tint that gave him a depressing sickly vibe. Hinata thought he looked beautiful.

            _I miss him so much_

            “Ye-yes,” he managed to stumble out. Kageyama just stared at him for a moment then turned around. Hinata not sure where to go he just started walked toward his usual seat on the counter near Kageyama’s work area. He watched Kageyama’s back as he finished making a drink for another costumer. He handed the costumer his drink and stood there for a moment, facing away from Hinata. He watched as Tsukishima glared at him and walked over to Kageyama.

            “Say the word and he’s out of here,” Tsukishima said quietly to Kageyama who was standing a little bit away from Hinata, but still within earshot.

            “Thanks,” Kageyama mumbled. Hinata watched him take a deep breath. He turned and walked over to Hinata.

            “H-hi,” Hinata stuttered out as Kageyama came to stand in front of him on the other side of the counter.

            “Hey,” he breathed out, his eyes looking directly into Hinata’s for the first time in month. They were both silent for a moment just looking at each other, not knowing what to say. Kageyama broke the eye contact first, going to the drink making area and pulling out a mug. At first Hinata was confused, because besides him and the 3 other people in the café, no one else was there and no one had ordered. After a moment he realized what Kageyama was making.

            Just as he put the final touch of the sea salt on top, Kageyama slid the large mug over to Hinata. Awestruck, Hinata had no idea what to say as he took the handle and pulled it closer to him. He glanced up at Kageyama who was looking at him with what Hinata hoped was hope in his eyes. Giving him a small smile he looked down at the mug and took a large sip.

            “It’s still as amazing as I remembered,” Hinata said putting the half empty mug down, and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

            “Good,” Kageyama said quietly. They were silent for another beat.

            “Can...can we talk?” Hinata said anxious. “Like, just you and me?” he added glancing at Tsukishima who was not hiding the fact that he was openly staring Hinata down with his arms crossed.

            “Well, my shift ends at 2...” Kageyama said rubbing the back of his neck, suddenly interested in the countertop.

            “Ok, I can wait,” Hinata smiled. Kageyama looked up at him and gave him a half-hearted smile of his own. He nodded and walked over to Tsukishima who was still glaring at Hinata.

            “He’s just going to sit there?” Tsukishima said to Kageyama when he walked over to the cash register. “The whole time?”

            “I guess so,” Kageyama said shrugging. And Hinata did. After he finished his drink, he ordered another, which Kageyama made, but he received a glare from Tsukishima as he paid for. Then he sat there watching Kageyama make various drinks and watching Tsukishima aggressively interact with the customers. Before he knew it Suga was arriving to take over Kageyama’s shift.

            “Oh Hinata, I didn’t expect to see you here,” Suga said surprised as he took off his coat. “I’m glad you’re here,” he said with heavy meaning in his words, placing his hand on Hinata’s shoulder.

            “Yeah,” Hinata said a bit alarmed. He nervously glanced at Kageyama who was removing his apron and whispering to Tsukishima. “Kageyama?”

            “I’m coming,” Kageyama called back to him. Hinata watched him turn back to Tsukishima and say something that Hinata couldn’t really make out. Tsukishima nodded indifferently to Kageyama, before turning around and throwing Hinata one final glare. Hinata gave him a short incredulous look before turning to see Kageyama walking toward him. Kageyama motioned out toward the door as he slipped his coat on and they both made their way out and into the cold November air.

            The walk back to their building was incredibly silent and tense. Hinata kept trying to come up with something to say to break the tension, but every time he thought of something to say he just couldn’t bring himself to say. Trying to fill the silence Hinata said the first thing that came to mind.

            “So are you and Tsukishima...” Hinata trailed off not even sure what he was going to end that with. Kageyama just gave him a questioning look.

            “Friends?” he supplied.

            “Yeah. It seemed like you guys became close,” Hinata commented, feeling a slight rise of jealousy.

            “Well for some reason we talked after the first game, and he... I guess sympathized with me so I guess yeah, you could say we’re friends,” Kageyama said.

            “He seemed rather protective of you back there. I never knew he could actually care about anyone,” Hinata tried to joke, grateful that it received a half laugh from Kageyama.

            “Yeah, he seems all bitter on the outside but that’s just the very very top surface. On the inside it’s just mostly gooey sweetness, with a caring personality that he likes to hide,” Kageyama said with a soft smile.

            “Hmm, maybe you should call your drink ‘The Kei’. You know, cause on the very top its salty, but most of it is just sugary goodness,” Hinata suggested.

            “That sounds like a good idea,” Kageyama said thoughtfully.

Eventually they arrived at the building and Hinata quickly punched in his code. They ascended to the second floor, their feet hitting the steps the only noise in the staircase.

            “Do you want to come over to my place?” Hinata asked as they arrived at the second floor. He was sure that was the plan from the beginning but he felt he needed to ask.

            “Yeah, sure,” Kageyama’s deep gruff voice said nervously. He followed Hinata into his apartment. Although he had been there many times before, Hinata could see Kageyama was as anxious as he’d ever seen him. Kageyama slipped off his shoes and stood next to the sofa, his hands shoved deep into his pockets, purposely not looking at Hinata.

            “Do you want anything?” Hinata asked, feeling just as uncomfortable. “Water, tea, alcohol?” he asked trying to lighten the mood. It seemed to have worked when Kageyama let out a small huff of air that was a laugh.

            “As much as I’d love to down about 50 beers right now, I really think I should be sober for this conversation,” Kageyama said with a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes. He unzipped his coat and began to pull it off. They threw their coats over the coffee table while Hinata sat on one end of the sofa, as Kageyama sat on the other. They were silent for a few moments, neither of them really knowing where to begin.

            “Well, this is going to be awkward no matter what so I guess I should just start,” Hinata said gathering up his resolve. Kageyama looked up at him with trepidation.

“I want to start off by saying I’m sorry. That’s probably the most important thing I want to get across to you. How truly and deeply sorry I am Kageyama. For everything. I hurt you, and upset you and no matter the outcome of this,” he motioned between them, “I will never forgive myself for that. I will never forgive myself for letting so much time pass between us not talking. I have acted so childishly in the past months that I can completely understand if you don’t trust me again. But I need you to know that I am so, so sorry.”

            “Hinata,” Kageyama said, his usually deep gruff voice, even rougher than normal. “You’re not the only one who is sorry. I...I know I’m not the best at expressing how I feel, but I thought I was trying, but I realize now that it wasn’t enough. You deserve someone who can tell you everything you want them to. And honestly I don’t even think I can do that now. But I know that’s where I’m at fault. And Hinata I’m sorry.”

            “But Kageyama,” Hinata said animatedly, “you have nothing to be sorry about! You didn’t do anything wrong! It was me, it was all me.” Hinata could feel the tears start to form behind his eyes and he tried to fight them back. “I expected things from you that I knew just weren’t in your nature. I was mean to you, and petulant and just not a good boyfriend. But I know that now, and I’m trying to get you to see that I’m so very sorry.”

            “But you were great,” Kageyama said insistent, “I was the one who jumped to conclusions and kept distance from you! I rushed us into a relationship before we were ready! This is all my fault.”

            “No it isn’t!” Hinata said forcefully, standing up from the sofa. “Don’t you see? I pushed you away and put you into such a horrible and vulnerable mental state that you think this is all your fault when it wasn’t!”

            “You’re wrong!” Kageyama said vehemently, standing up as well, towering over Hinata. “This is all my fault. I pushed us too soon, and then was emotionally withholding. I drove a spike through our relationship because I couldn’t confide in you!”

            “That’s not true!” Hinata shouted taking an aggressive step towards Kageyama. “It was me!”

            “No, it was me!” Kageyama yelled, leaning down over Hinata antagonistically.

            Neither of them knew who made the first move, perhaps it was both of them at the same time. But one moment they are yelling apologies at each other, the next they were lip locked, pressing bruising kisses in to each other. They both pulled at the other; Hinata fisting his hands in Kageyama’s shirt pulling him close, Kageyama holding Hinata’s head in both hands up to his face. Biting and sucking and licking, they kissed hungrily. With more teeth than normal, Hinata pushed his way into Kageyama’s mouth. He swept his tongue along every surface in his mouth as if he would find something he lost in there. Kageyama wrapped his tongue around Hinata’s forcing his way into Hinata’s mouth. Not willing to relinquish control Hinata moved his hand up towards Kageyama’s face, wrapping his arms around his neck. Controlling the angle of their kiss, Hinata pulled Kageyama’s face further down. His used his teeth to pull at Kageyama’s lower lip, teasing it and nipping it, then running his tongue over the lip to sooth it. With a gasping breath, Kageyama pulled back, just far enough to pull out from the kiss, and he began sucking at Hinata’s neck. Making angry, bruising marks, Kageyama ran his hands down Hinata’s sides until they met with his thighs. He hoisted Hinata up, his legs automatically wrapping around Kageyama’s waist.

            Hinata pulled his neck away from Kageyama’s mouth and leaned down to make marks of his own on Kageyama’s neck. His arms wrapped around Kageyama’s broad shoulder, holding himself flat against him. He could feel they were moving but Hinata didn’t realize they had entered his bedroom until Kageyama all but thrown him onto the bed.

            “Undress,” Kageyama commanded as Hinata flopped on the bed. Something about his tone, and the fact that they hadn’t been together in a while made Hinata not argue. Kageyama pulled off his shirt and stepped over to the bedside table where Hinata had a jar of lube. Kageyama picked it up and threw it on the bed.

            Hinata was undressing as fast as he could. Fighting with getting his jeans off, he finally managed to be completely nude just as Kageyama starting crawling on the bed again. He basked in the predatory glare Kageyama was giving him as he skulked forward. Kageyama came to hover over him, pulling him into a hard bruising kiss. Hinata’s hand went straight to Kageyama’s chest toying with his nipples as Kageyama’s hand went down to grasp Hinata’s dick. Hissing into his mouth at the contact, Hinata’s hand faltered on Kageyama’s chest. Kageyama took that opportunity to remove his hand from Hinata and place them both on his hips. In one motion he sat back and pulled Hinata’s hips into his lap, his legs spread on either side of him.  

            His head no longer propped up by the pillow, Hinata lifted his head slightly to see what Kageyama was doing. He felt completely exposed lying with his legs spread like that in Kageyama’s lap, but the control in Kageyama’s face kept him from squirming. He watched as Kageyama scooped out lube with his fingers in the jar. Making eye contact with Hinata, Kageyama slowly inserted his forefinger into Hinata’s entrance. Taking a deep breath, Hinata tried to keep their eye contact as long as he could. Kageyama quickly work his finger in and out of him. As he inserted a second finger, Hinata couldn’t hold his moans in. As he started moaning and moving his hips in time with the fingers, Kageyama’s motions became rougher.

            “Ka-Kageyama,” Hinata panted unable to speak clearly. He could practically feel Kageyama’s smug smirk. Hinata tried to speak but was completely unable to as he felt Kageyama’s mouth engulf his dick. Much rougher than normal, Kageyama took him into his mouth, sucking hard on the head. Hinata could barely even register him slicking in a third finger. After a few moments Kageyama pulled his fingers out with a slick pop and removed his mouth from Hinata’s dick.

            “Turn over,” Kageyama ordered, pushing his hips off his lap. Hinata didn’t move, still recovering from the feeling of his fingers and his mouth. “I said, turn over,” Kageyama said in a lower deeper voice, leaning closer to Hinata’s face. With a bit of a struggle, Hinata managed to flip over to lie on his stomach. Immediately he felt Kageyama’s hands on his hips lifting them so he was kneeling on the bed with his head still on the pillow. Hinata could hear the jar of lube being opened, and then the feeling of the three lubed fingers entering him again. Kageyama moved his fingers around, curling them until Hinata whined in pleasure. Rubbing his prostate, Hinata soon became writhing mess, moaning and whimpering under Kageyama.

            “Am I being too rough with you?” Kageyama leaned over him whispered in his ear.

            “Y-yes,” Hinata choked out. “D-don’t... stop.” Hinata could feel Kageyama smirk as he nipped the back of his neck. His fingers became faster, abusing Hinata’s prostate. “I’m...I’m...”

Hinata tried to say, each time the words getting stuck in his throat.

            “No you don’t,” Kageyama said pulling his fingers out, leaving Hinata right on the brink and unsatisfied. Hinata lowered his hips onto the bed, trying to create some friction for some relief but it was no use. He heard Kageyama unzip his pants and then he heard the sounds of him applying lube to his own dick. Grabbing his hips once more, Kageyama lifted Hinata up and thrust himself in, sheathing himself entirely inside Hinata. In momentary pain, Hinata arched his back hissing from the sudden intrusion. Grateful that Kageyama must have realized he was in pain, Hinata took a minute to adjust to the sudden feeling of being so full.

            “Fucking m-move,” Hinata ground out, the feeling of Kageyama’s fingers pressing on his hips more painful than his dick inside him.

            “Watch your mouth,” Kageyama said snapping his hips into Hinata, suddenly starting a relentless rhythm that made Hinata breathless almost instantly. Hinata’s hands grasped at the bed sheets, desperate the hold on to something as Kageyama pounded into him from behind. Breathing heavily, Kageyama kept Hinata bent over, resting his forehead on his back as his hips ruthlessly snapped up into Hinata. Kageyama grazing his prostate with every motion, Hinata moved his hand down to touch himself, desperate for release.

            “I don’t think so,” Kageyama panted as he grabbed both of Hinata’s arms in his hands, holding them behind him by the wrists, pressing Hinata’s face into the bed and preventing him from touching himself. Kageyama fucked into him, losing his regular pace as he neared his end. His prostate being rubbed every time Kageyama moved, Hinata felt the pooling heat in his groin that meant he was going to come.

            “Kage-Ka-Kageyama,” Hinata moaned, “I’m go-going to...going to.” He could hear Kageyama grunt behind just before he felt him pull out and leave him on the brink once again. His hips fell onto the bed, finally feeling a bit of friction from the bed sheets on his dick. It was gone too soon when he felt Kageyama flip him onto his back. Hinata looked up at Kageyama. Gone was the sullen look of a depressed man; Kageyama looked down at him, face flushed and eyes piercing, hungry and in control. His breath caught in his throat as he watched Kageyama spread his legs and lift up his hips and entered him again.

            Breathing in short pants, Hinata adjusted to the fast, brutal pace Kageyama began. Needing to feel Kageyama closer he hooked his arms under Kageyama’s, placing his hands on his back, his fingers grazing the tips of his shoulders and effectively pulling him down. Kageyama’s arms moved up to be on either side of Hinata’s head. His face, hovering right above Hinata’s, was just close enough so they were breathing each others air. He felt Kageyama pick up his erratic pace. All he could hear and feel was the slapping of their skin. His hips ached from being held in Kageyama’s tight grasp before; he knew would it bruise brilliantly, but he relished the feeling of being fucked so intensely.

            Raking his fingernails down Kageyama’s back he felt the pressure in his groin building up again. He could see in Kageyama’s face, he was nearing his end as well. Dragging his nails across Kageyama’s skin, Hinata used the leverage to pull Kageyama closer to him. Their mouths were almost touching, the heat of their breaths mixing; they both felt light headed from the lack of air.

            “I-I-I need... I need to,” Hinata whispered in pants against Kageyama’s lips. Kageyama leaned his head down just enough to rub his nose along Hinata’s, relishing the contact. He pulled Hinata’s lower lip with his teeth, sucking on it before releasing it. He swiped his tongue up Hinata’s lips.

            “Come,” Kageyama said gruffly. Hinata cried out and then came between them, shooting out thick white ropes of come onto his abdomen. Tightening around Kageyama, he felt Kageyama stutter in his movements, completely loosing his rhythm. Kageyama continued to thrust into him as Hinata whined in over sensitivity. A few moments later, Kageyama came, releasing himself in Hinata. Hinata breathed heavily as Kageyama rode out his orgasm. Leaning on Hinata’s collarbone for a minute, Kageyama’s hot breath ghosted over Hinata’s skin as he came down. Kageyama leaned back, easing out with a wet slippery sound, watching as his come started to flow out of Hinata. He reached over onto the floor and grabbed whatever t-shirt he found and cleaned Hinata and himself up. Lying down on his side, Hinata made room for Kageyama to lie down on his back pulling Hinata to rest his head on his chest.

            “We really need to work on our communication,” Hinata whispered after a moment. He could feel Kageyama chuckle.

            “I can’t believe we were fighting over whose fault it was that we were fighting,” Kageyama said, running his nails softly up and down Hinata’s back. “Actually, I do believe it.”

            “I’m so sorry Kageyama,” Hinata said seriously. “I know I hurt you, and that was the last thing I ever wanted to do.”

            “I know,” Kageyama said placing a light kiss on top of his head. “I’m sorry I hurt you. Being in a real relationship is new to me and I made rookie mistakes.”

            “No, I treated it like we had an expiration date, like all my past relationships and that was so wrong of me,” Hinata said quietly, shifting his head up to look at Kageyama. “Could you ever forgive me?”

            “It’s already been done,” Kageyama whispered back, placing his fingers under Hinata’s chin and bringing him up to a sweet kiss. Kageyama pulled away and gently rubbed his nose along Hinata’s. They kept their eyes closed, just basking in the feeling of each other.

            “Thank you,” Hinata breathed in relief.  “I don’t know what I’d do if you didn-”

            “I’m in love with you,” Kageyama whispered, cutting Hinata off. Hinata just moved his head back slightly and stared at Kageyama; eyes wide and silent. “I am. And I didn’t realize how much until we broke up. Every thing reminded me of you and seeing you at practice everyday hurt, and in class, and walking to our building and just basically anywhere. And it took me a while, but then it hit me. I was so angry, and hurt, and upset, not because what you or I did and said was so awful, but because I was so in love with you and we weren’t working out. And as soon as I realized it, I wanted to talk to you, run to you, and confess and make up. But you wouldn’t even look my way and that hurt so much more. Besides, I knew that I had driven you away that made it hurt even more. And I’m sorry. And I love you.”

           Hinata just stared at Kageyama. Kageyama tried to keep their eye contact, but looking more and more anxious under Hinata’s gaze.

            “You...you don’t have to say anything back... I just wanted you to know... you know, how I felt- feel, about you,” Kageyama said turning his head away slightly.

            “You...” Hinata whispered looking at Kageyama in awe. “You...fucking asshole!”

            “What?” Kageyama said shocked, whipping his head around to look at Hinata. “That’s...not the reaction I expected.”

            “I can’t believe you!” Hinata cried sitting up on the bed.

            “I’m- I’m sorry...this is just how I feel,” Kageyama said nervously, sitting up next to Hinata. “If...I made you uncomfortable I can just leave.”

            “No, stop!” Hinata said looking at Kageyama, grabbing his arm. “You don’t understand, I tried to say that first and you stopped me! Now you get the ‘I said I love you first.’ So unfair!” Kageyama just stared at him blankly for a moment.

            “You fucking dumbass, I thought you were rejecting my confession!” Kageyama shouted, shoving Hinata’s arm. “You scared me! What is wrong with you, that’s not how you’re suppose to react!”

            “I’m sorry! It’s just that I was going to say ‘I love you’ but then you said it first and then I got annoyed,” Hinata said pouting. Kageyama’s face softened.

            “You were going to say that too?” Kageyama asked softly. Hinata gave him a small nod. Kageyama moved closer to him, resting his hands on the side of Hinata’s face bringing it up to his face. “Say it,” he whispered against Hinata’s lips.

            “I love you,” Hinata whispered pressing his lips forward against Kageyama’s. Their kiss was the most loving they ever shared. They both tried to pour every emotion they were feeling into the kiss; all their sorrow for arguing, happiness at confessing, and passion for each other all went into the one kiss.

            “So does this mean we are back together again?” Kageyama whispered once they pulled away from their kiss.

            “This means I’m staying with you for as long as I possibly can,” Hinata murmured back before pulling Kageyama back down for another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how about that angry make up sex though? my favorite kind


	33. Eternal Summer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow so this is the last chapter. i want to thank all the people who have read this and left kudos and commented on this story, you guys are all amazing and writing this story was always fun because of you guys.  
> i'm sad to see this story end but i love every second of writing it.

            “SHOU!” Natsu shouted running in the airport as she jumped on her brother. Trying to catch her, Hinata dropped his suitcase on the floor when she jumped up into his arms.

            “Natsu, oh my god, give me some warning!” he chastised, but hugged her back tightly. She giggled as she got down from his grasp.

            “Sorry, I’ll do that next time,” Natsu said mockingly serious. “Ok here it goes: Kageyama, I’m going to jump into your arms now, ok?”

            “Got it,” he said mimicking her serious tone. He made a show of gently placing his suitcase next to Hinata’s and taking a ready stance. “Go for it.”

            “TOBIO!” she shouted as she jumped up into his grasp and hugged him tightly. Kageyama stumbled back a step, but hugged her back now sufficiently used to her exuberant personality.

            “You guys are morons,” Hinata said rolling his eyes and picking up both of their suitcases and walking towards the airport exit. “Where’s mom?” Hinata asked to Natsu, looking around the airport. He looked back at Natsu and Kageyama who were whispering conspiratorially to each other. “Hello? Natsu? Where’s mom? You know, the lady who drove you here?”

            “Oh yeah, she stayed with the car,” Natsu said finally turning to Hinata. “Come on Tobio, let’s go,” she said pulling Kageyama’s arm as she skipped to the exit.

            “I’m coming, I’m coming,” Kageyama chuckled as he took his suitcase from Hinata. Natsu, frustrated that he wasn’t walking fast enough, let go of his arm and skipped ahead as they followed behind.

            “I swear, she’s more excited to see you then me,” Hinata commented to Kageyama as they walked out of the airport. Kageyama gave him a smirk.

            “You sound jealous,” Kageyama said glancing at Hinata from the corner of his eye.

            “No...” Hinata said shaking his head. Kageyama raised his eyebrow. “Ok a bit. But I’m glad you guys get along. Ever since Winter Break you guys have been ‘oh the best of friends, he’s so awesome and he’s super nice and don’t ever break up with him Shouyou, because you can’t hurt him ever, he’s so precious’!” Hinata said mimicking what Natsu told him months ago. Kageyama just started laughing at Hinata’s impression of her.

            “You know, that was eerily spot on,” Kageyama laughed as they approached Hinata’s mom’s car.

            “Oh Tobio, it’s so wonderful to see you again!” Hinata’s mom said pulling him into a hug. Kageyama bent down to warmly hug the short woman.

            “Likewise,” Kageyama said smiling at her kindly.

            “I’m so glad you’re here to spend this break with us, we loved having you here last time,” she said brushing his hair out from in front of his eyes.

            “Well, I’m very glad to be back,” Kageyama said. She gave him an affectionate smile. 

            “Like I’m not even here,” Hinata said incredulously.

            “Oh please Shouyou, come here you know I missed you too,” his mom said pulling back from Kageyama and turning to pull Hinata into a tight hug.

            “I missed you too, mom” Hinata said hugging his mom. She pulled back, moving aside the errant hair from his face.

            “Shouyou do you even cut your hair when you’re at school? It’s just as wild as ever. And you still have this beard I see. How are you supposed to look professional with this blocking your face?” his mother scolded. “Tobio you have to tell him to cut his hair, he looks like an urchin.”

            “I told him to cut it before we came here,” he said loading the suitcases in the trunk.

            “Why don’t you listen to Tobio?” she said to Hinata. She turned to Kageyama. “Tobio make sure he listens to you. He’s always so stubborn.”

            “Don’t I know it,” Kageyama said shutting the trunk.

            “No, this is fun. I’m glad I came home. I missed this,” Hinata said gesturing to them.

            “Oh Shouyou, relax. I’m glad at least Tobio listens to me,” his mom said getting into the drivers seat. 

            “Yeah, Shouyou relax,” Kageyama whispered with a grin as he walked over to Hinata. Hinata just gave him a glare that he couldn’t maintain through his urge to smile.   

            “I’m sitting next to Tobio!” Natsu cried as she opened the side door and slid in. Hinata just rolled his eyes as he sat in the passenger seat.

* * *

 

            “Yachi texted me that she and Yamaguchi are coming down tomorrow, so they’re coming over the day after cause they are spending tomorrow with her mom,” Natsu said as they cleared the table after dinner.

            “Why does she always text you these things and not me?” Hinata asked as he washed the dishes.

            “Cause she likes me best,” Natsu smiled as she put another dirty plate in the sink. Hinata just gave her a soft glare. “Oh she also said that,” she pulled out her phone to read the text verbatim, “and I quote: ‘Tell Kageyama to answer Tsukishima’s texts because he is being really annoying at work, because “Kuroo is driving him crazy” and he wont stop bothering me and Tadashi about it’ end quote.” She looked up from her phone with a frown. “Who’s Kuroo?”

            “This guy at school who likes Tsukishima,” Kageyama answered picking up a drying towel for the dishes.

            “He’s Kenma’s roommate/ friend dude,” Hinata said. Natsu still had a confused look on her face. “The one with the hair,” Hinata said making a hand gesture to illustrate Kuroo’s bizarre hair style.

            “Oh yeah now I remember, has Tsukishima be texting you because he likes him too?” she asked Kageyama, looking at the text again.

            “Most probably,” Kageyama said drying a bowl. “At least he’s finally moved on from Yamaguchi. It was very tense for a while at the café a couple months ago between Tsukishima and Yachi,” he said as a shiver went down his back. “It was so uncomfortable.”

            “Oh wow really? Did he like, hate Yachi?” she asked wearily, “I don’t even know that’s possible.”

            “Well he didn’t so much as hate her, as resent her and want her to disappear,” Hinata said lightly shrugging his shoulders. “But they’re cool now,” he added with a small wave.

            “Ugh, that’s too much drama for me,” she said with a wave of her hand as she walked out of the kitchen as Hinata rolled his eyes are her.

            “I like you best,” Kageyama said after a few minutes, as he dried the dishes Hinata just washed.

            “You better,” Hinata teased smirking up at him.

            “Well, actually maybe not best,” Kageyama said mockingly seriously. “There is Oikawa...” he glanced at Hinata who was smirking sarcastically. “Oh and Tsukishima of course.”

            “Haha, very funny,” Hinata said shoving him with his elbow.

            “I thought it was,” Kageyama laughed, dodging Hinata’s elbow. Hinata laughed as he splashed some of the water from the faucet onto Kageyama. Not expecting to be splashed, Kageyama didn’t move in time and got a face full of water. Laughing at him, Hinata was surprised when Kageyama quickly reached over and grabbed the movable hose and sprayed Hinata. Hinata tried to grab the hose out of Kageyama’s hand, only serving to further wet them both.

            “Boys! You are getting everything wet!” Hinata’s mom said coming in and turning off the sink. “You are doing more damage than good, let me finish the dishes before the kitchen ends up underwater,” she said shooing them out of the kitchen. Hinata grabbed Kageyama’s hand pulling him out towards the front door instead of the bathroom where he was headed.

            “Come on I’m all wet, let me change my shirt,” Kageyama said as he reluctantly followed Hinata to the front door.

            “No, it’s hot out. It’ll dry in no time,” Hinata said putting on his shoes. “Come on I want to show you something.” Kageyama rolled his shoulders in frustration but put on his shoes anyway and followed Hinata out the front door.

            They walked silently down the mountain road that led up to Hinata’s house. It wasn’t an uncomfortable or tense silence. It was the kind of quiet that you forget that you should be talking. When you are so comfortable with the other person that talking isn’t needed to fill the tense silence because there is no tense silence to fill. Over half a year from their major fight and they were so contented with each other that just being together was enough for them. For them, the feeling of the other’s hand in theirs said more than idle conversation for the sake of conversation.

            “So where are you taking me?” Kageyama said after a while of walking. He looked down at Hinata who was still staring ahead. Hinata could feel Kageyama’s gaze on him but he kept his eyes on the path.

            “Somewhere important,” Hinata said as he turned onto a forested path. Kageyama gave it a leery look, but followed nonetheless. They walked through a fairly maintained forested path for several minutes. Hinata just saw where the path opened up ahead of them in the soft light of sunset. When the path ended they came to a small clearing with a waterfall no taller than Kageyama that fed into a pool of water that was just as wide. There were rocks of all sizes surrounding the area, with wild flowers and moss growing in every space in between. The setting sunlight filtered through the canopy of trees cascading down in soft petals of pink and orange. Hinata walked them over to a particularly large flat rock that was on the side of the waterfall. He sat down, making room so Kageyama could sit next to him. They both slipped off their shoes and dipped their feet in the cool water.

            “It’s really beautiful here,” Kageyama said looking at Hinata. He moved his feet back and forth in the water seeing the fading light’s colors reflected in the ripples. Hinata just intertwined their fingers. Leaning his head on Kageyama shoulder, he felt Kageyama tilt his head to rest atop his.

            “This is where I opened up my scholarship letter,” Hinata said softly. “I got home before anyone else did, saw a university letter in the mail and just grabbed it and took off running.” Kageyama didn’t say anything; he just rubbed his thumb along Hinata’s. “I’d never been here before. I just knew that I couldn’t open that letter at home. Because if I had gotten rejected I would always go, ‘oh there’s the spot on the couch where my dreams were crushed’ or ‘I can’t eat at the dining room table because that’s where I cried after getting rejected’ and I couldn’t taint my house like that. So I ran. And I found this place somehow. And I sat right here, and found out I was moving to Tokyo.” Kageyama lifted his head from Hinata’s. Hinata looked over at him with a soft smile. “Three months later on my first day in Tokyo, I crash into some asshole on the street,” Hinata said jokingly.

            “Oh I remember that day,” Kageyama said teasingly, “That’s the day some dumbass made my nose bleed.”

            “It was so worth it,” Hinata said smirking. “Things that brought us together.”

            “Fate,” Kageyama said softly as he leaned down to capture Hinata’s lips with his own. After a brief moment they pulled apart, keeping their foreheads together. They could only hear the waterfall over the sounds of their soft breathing.

            “I’m so in love with you,” Hinata spoke in a small brittle voice. Kageyama gasped gently at the emotion in Hinata’s voice. “So much that I’m frightened everyday that I’m going to do something to lose you again.”

            “Shouyou,” Kageyama breathed, bringing his other hand up to Hinata’s cheek. “I...I can’t even express how much I love you. I could tell you that everyday for the rest of our lives and it wouldn’t be enough.”

            “That’s ok Tobio, we have our whole lives to figure out how to express it properly,” Hinata said placing a light kiss to the palm of Kageyama’s hand. “For now I’ll just stick with telling you I love you. Every day.”

            “That works for me too,” Kageyama whispered thickly. “I love you Shouyou, and I’m never going to leave you.”

            “Not ever?” Hinata said lightly, pulling his head back slightly, a small smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth.

            “No way,” Kageyama said placing a tender kiss on the side of Hinata’s mouth.

            “No way?” Hinata prompted smiling, looking Kageyama in the eye. Kageyama met his gaze full on. He let out a deep breath and smiled at Hinata. Taking his face in both hands, Kageyama brought their forehead together one more time.

            “No fucking way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING!!!!
> 
> my Haikyuu!! tumblr is http://killerservertobio.tumblr.com/  
> and my main tumblr is http://accordingtomyresearch.tumblr.com/  
> if you guys want to message me or something, i dont really know i just thought i'd put it here


End file.
